


Adrien Augreste

by Epyros_Sacel_Vanid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien AUGreste, Multi, twins! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 49,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epyros_Sacel_Vanid/pseuds/Epyros_Sacel_Vanid
Summary: So I’m doing Adrien Augreste with the pattern I’m using on the Twins!AU fic I’m currently working on. You can find the fic here on Ao3, but to sum up: almost every character has a twin or sibling or even a cousin, which in most of the cases they end up being of the opposite gender.





	1. Sunshine

Adrien woke up lazily, his rest disturbed by the bright ray of sunlight entering his bedroom on a sunny summer Thursday. At least, he didn’t had to worry about doing something for his father on that day. Miraculously, the twins had the whole week free of any kind of activities and model duties and even had the permission to go and have fun with their friends as long as the bodyguards were with him and Adrienne always.

He got off his bed slowly, still feeling tired because of the last night anime-marathon he had with his twin sister. Unwillingly, Adrien stood up and went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Once he was done, he went upstairs to wake Adrienne so they can get ready for the beach day that awaits them.

After a lot of trying, a threat of cataclysming the bed and a little pillow fight, he managed to fully wake his twin and they got prepared for the day. They went downstairs to have breakfast and to inform Nathalie of their plans for the day.

The twins headed to the park to meet with their friends and saw that the Césaire twins had already arrived.

“Hi sunshine duo” says Alya.

“I’m surprised you two came before Nino and Nina. Has an angel descended to wake you up or something?” teases Alen.

“Actually, maybe. I woke up to an annoying sunlight that only shined on my pillow” jokes Adrien.

“Wel, sunshine boy here had to force me out of bed, so he’s in no position to complain” replies Adrienne.

“At least you didn’t got a jar of cold water poured on your head” says Nino just arriving with his sister. “Hey dudes, hi dudettes.

"And we still came later than the models that only have been to beach for photo shoots, no offense” scolds Nina.

“None taken girl” replies Adrienne.

The boys do a special handshake and the girls just roll their eyes and turn to talk between them. They keep on talking and waiting for the designer duo to come, who after thirty minutes manage to appear, saying sorry a lot and making a bunch of excuses.

Since everyone was already there, the models call their bodyguards and those come with a mini bus for the teenagers.

After travelling a lot, the teena get out of the car as fast as they can and dive in the sea as soon as they finnish settling up the towels and the umbrellas. The bodyguards calmly sit down, taking turns to watch the models while the other realxes listenning to music .

The boys do all sort of stupid competitions, mainly because of Marin and Adrien and their super competitive behaviour with eachother, until rhe girls barged in and declared a ride on war against the boys. Marin climbed on Alen’s shoulders as Adrien lifted Nino on his. Meanwhile, knowung her baker strength, Nina lifted Mari on her shoulders and Adrienne climbed on Alya’s, making an unstoppable model-reporter duo.

Alya went straight against his brother, making fight Adrienne with Marin, resulting on the girls lost by just an inch, probably due to a certain blushing blonde that couldn’t concentrate because of her crush. But Mari managed to push her brother to the water with a surprise attack and then battled with Nino, almost losing for losing her thoughts on how good Adrien looked, but managing to deal a decisive strike that made Nino fall back.

Marinette and Nina were officially crowned as the strongest and everyone went to eat. After eating, the teens kept on playing and swimming until they retreated to the towels, laying for a minute and some even falling asleep.

Adrien woke up later, when the sun was starting to set, by a cheerful laugh. He sat and saw Marinete whole heartedly laughin with the last sunshine on her back, making the model boy think of how great is the girl when she’s not stuttering or rambling around.


	2. Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Adrienne have fun all the day with synthetic feathers. From pillow fights to modeling with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike her brother, Adrienne isn't allergic to feathers, but she's allergic to dust.

His dream was clearly weird. He was peacefully resting on a huge pile of white feathers without his allergy reacting to them. The he realised he wasn't dremaing and he was, ideed, resting on feathers. Weirded out by that fact, Adrien got up and looked around while pinching his arm to make sure he wasn¡t dreaming. Without a warning, his twin Adrienne peeked ut of the feather pile next to him, with a huge Chesire grin from cheek to cheek.

"What's going on sis?" said the boy, utterly confused.  
"Well, you know that you can only withstand synthetic feathers right? So, since I know how much you like feathers, but can get to play with them much, I've pulled a few strings and today we're gonna Have lots of feathery fun!" exclaimed the girl.  
"How did you managed to put me on the top of this, dive in the pile and not waking me up?" said Adrien.  
"Oh, yesterday I told Nathalie to put something to make you sleep on your dinner and if you add the tiredness from yesterday playing on the beach after an anime marathon... Well, let's just say that you were sleeping as a log" said smiling the girl.  
"Yeah, you were snoring so loud I thought there was a storm in the room" complains Plagg from under a feather.  
"I don't know how could you possibly know. You were also sleeping heavily" says Plague.

After having a quick breakfast, the twins got dressed and Adrienne took her brother to the Dupain-Cheng bakery, where Marinette and Marin were already waiting for them. After greeting Tom and Sabine, the designer twins led the models upstairs to Marin's bedroom. Adrien looked around perplexed. While the room itself wasn't even a quarter part of his bedroom, Marin's got everything arranged to make use of every possible space and even got a stairs to the rooftop, where he had a private open space to get inspiration and do his biding. That day though, his rooftop was arranged to have an amateur photoshoot.

"Why are we here and why is his rooftop arranged to have a photoshoot?" asks wearily Adrien.  
"Well, don't look at me sunshine, I just did as requested" says Marin.  
"And that's our cue" says Alen, stepping out from his hiding place.  
"Well, listen here shiny boy, you are gonna have fun today" says Nina, standing up from behind a big plant pot, with a big grin on her face.  
Alya and Nino come from Marin's room. "And you're going to have a lot of friends to do it" says Alya.  
"W-Well, basically, Adrienne asked u-u-us to arrange a tihngs few- Imean! A few things and-" stutters Mari.  
"What she's trying to say is that we're going to dress up with a lot of feathery clothes that Mar and Mari designed, so basically we're having a photoshoot, but you're choosing what to wear and we'll also do it" says Nino.  
Adrien smirks, thinking about how lucky is he to have such great people as friends. "If that's the case, I believe we should be already starting, I can't wait to see what can we wear"

Adrienne first choice was a long white dress with a tail made of colorful feathers, while Adrien and Nino tried two superhero-like costumes that resembled a humming bird and a hawk, both laughing and posing like the nerds they were. Alen used a red suit with a black shirt and red trousers, that had feathers strategically placed to simulate the spotsof Lordbug's suit. Alya used ared blouse with black polka dots and a black skirt, combining with the feathery pamela hat she was wearing. Nina seemed to take the phrase 'Go big or go home' too seriously, as she put on a long dress made with blue, green and black feathers, feather earrings and a feathery had, completely looking like a feather diva. The designer duo didn't wear anything at first, as they where doing last minute changes to the outfits so they'd fit perfectly, but everyone dragged them to the respective changerooms to make sure they enjoyed the day too. Marinette choose a simple but cute outfit, wearing a jean skirt and vest and a pink T-shirt with a black feather shape on the bottom left side of the T-shirt. Meanwhile, Marin couldn't decide what to wear and Adrien came in the closet, resting on a wall.

"I'm just saying this once, but thank you for everything you did for today" says Adrien proudly.  
"Ah, but monsieur Agreste, you know I work for Adrienne, I had to do it wether I liked it or not. You should be thanking her and Mari. They where the ones that insisted on doing this" says Marin in a somewhat sarcastic voice.  
"Still, I know this it's not something easy to do. So as a thanks, wear this" says Adrien, handing him clothes that he just selected from the closet. "I'm sure you'll look good in it" says before he leaves, but then he turns one last time. "And for the record, I'd love to compliment Mari's work, but last time I did she seemed to be uncomfortable with me doing it, just like she always looks like she wants to run away when I'm around, so I'm sorry if I can't do it face to face, but I'll make sure to tell her".  
"Ugh... You're denser than me. I can't be mad at someone so oblivious" says Marin to himself after Adrien leaves, putting on the clothes the blonde had just given him.

* * *

Several outfits, photos and laughs later they went to the park and had a picnic, still laughing at some of the weird combinations they pulled off. For desserts, they had a small cake decorated with chocolate feathers. Once they were full, the designers had to leave because of a job they had to do and the rest move on to a searching quest Adrienne had prepared previously. They spent the whole afternoon running from one point of Paris to another, doing fun dares to collect 10 iridescent feathers and simply having fun. When they were almost finishing, Marin and Marinette returned and joined them, making the last dare far more funnier and far easier to complete. To finish the day, everyone had dinner at the Agreste manor and surprised Adrien when they told him that everyone was spending the night there.

Obviously, Adrienne brought a lot of pillows to Adrien's bedroom (with a bit of help from Marin and Alen) and they started a pillow fight. Unsurprisingly, the pillow fight turned into a pillow war between Adrien and Marin, everyone taking sides. Alya and Nina sided with Marin and Alen and Nino with Adrien, then Mari joined Adrien to obliterate her stupid brother while Adrienne sided with Marin for the same reason, thought the two of them had a special reason for that. Feather flew over the whole room, as the pillow hit their targets. At the end, Marinette and Adrienne mercilessly obliterated everyone else and called a truce when they where the last one standing. After cleaning a bit, the girls went upstairs to Adrienne's bedroom and the boys simply held a Dance Dance Revolution competition and went to sleep after Alen beat everyone surprisingly, but not before the boys covered Adrien in feathers as a prank.


	3. Just a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marin and Adrien have a midnight conversation about a lot of interesting things, like perhaps, their feelings for eachoters sisters.

Alen and Nino were fast asleep, snoring loudly as lions, but neither Adrien nor Marin could fall asleep. Seeing that they most likely wouldn't rest anytime soon, both sat up. They hadn't expected the other to do the same thing, so they almost flipped when they saw the other awake. Adrien frowned and stood up, then he went next to the skating ramp and gestured Marin to go. The designer stood up and went over there, just to almost flipped once again when Adrien somehow opened a door on the side of the ramp. Behind the door there were some stairs that went down to somewhere. Adrien went downstairs and the designer boy followed him warily, quite unsure of what was going to happen but kind of relieved when he saw that they were in a some sort of underground aquarium.

"Well, now we can speak freely and won't wake up the others" said Adrien.  
"So we're going to speak? I didn't exactly know what you had in your mind" said Marin.  
"You see, we never started with the right foot for some reason and it's been bugging me off lately" said Adrien, unaware of the unintentional pun he had just said.  
"I'd be lying if I denied that I'm also curious about that, go on" said Marin.  
"We have friends in common and we had never seen eachother before, and yet we have this competitive attitude since we first met. Do I bother or annoy you? Or even do something tomake you hate me?" asked the model.  
"Listen sunshine, I don't hate you, really" replied Marin.  
"Oh yeah? That's not the impression you have been giving me. And for the record, I don't hate you".  
"I would have never expected that" replied the designer.  
"Well, then why are you so... I don't know, agressive to me?" asked Adrien.  
"I'm not agressive to you. I just.... Ugh, I can tell you or a certain girl would kill me" said Marin frustrated.  
"A girl? Don't tell me you're jealous of me".  
"What? No! It's not that! She's part of my family, I don't.. gross" said Marin with a chill going through his spine.  
"Oh. OH. OH! You're just being wary of me?! No way. Why should you be wary of me?" said Adrien confused.  
"I know you're not a bad guy, I can tell" said Marin, leaning on a wall. "But I know you're going to hurt her and I can't let that happen. Not to her".  
"Do I know the girl? And why would I hurt her?"  
"She... She has feelings for you. It's really unlikely that you return those feelings and that would certainly hurt her. Not only that, ow we also have this Hawk Moth guy turning people into monsters and I won't let that happen to her".  
"Oh... I... I don't know what to say..." said Adrien staring at the floor.  
"I probably shouldn't have been that protective, you wouldn't do it on purpouse at least. Geez, probably you'd even seen her with better eyes if I hadn't been such a jerk with you" said Marin, regretting his behaviour.  
"Hey, I don't judge people based on their relationships. Look at your sister for example. I can see she's an amazing girl and I'd love to be her friend if she wasn't so afraid around me" said Adrien.  
"She isn't afraid thought. She's just nervous around you because she doesn't know how to behave or talk with you due to the little gum incident. She certainly regrets it" explained Marin.  
"Really? It was that all time? Gosh, she must have been feeling horrible this time! I need to tell her to stop worrying about it" said Adrien heading to the stairs, but Marin grabbed him by the pajama.  
"Slow down there sunshine, she's either sleeping or having a girl's talk, trust me, you don't want to interrupt that kind of talk" said Marin.  
"Right, sorry. I just was desperate to make things clear and didn't think about it first" apologized the blond.  
"Don't worry, you can talk to tell her later, or maybe just send her a message or something if things are awkard".  
"Right. Thank you. I kind of misjudged you" said Adrien, now regretting his behaviour as well.  
"Is that why you acted that way with me?" asked Marin curious.  
"Well, this is awkard, but yes... I probably should have seen what of person you were first..." said Adrien remorseful.  
"How did you think I am exactly?" asked the designer, not sure if he'd like the answer.  
"Well... After seeing everyone's first reaction to me being Chloe's friend, I thought that you could probably be after my sister just for fame or something related with our surname, because you were the only one who was kind with her without even knowing her" says Adrien ashamed.  
"I see... Welp, it's logic given your situationn and status. And me being an aspiring designer just made it worse, didn't it?" said Marin, kind of relieved with the answer.  
"Yeah, and also the whole thing of you being her exclusive designer and all that, thought I was there when she asked father" confessed Adrien.  
"Wow... I guess we just were two idiots..."  
"Yep" affirmed the model.  
"By the way Adrien" said the designer.  
"Yes?"  
"I won't woo your sister or anything like that. Don't get me wrong, she's funny, clever, beautyful and very kind. It's just that... I don't know if you know it, but I've always been... in a difficult spot. If I had someone that I loved, I'm afraid she'd get hurt and I could never possibly stand that. I just can afford to be in love" says Marin.  
"Heh" chuckled Adrien bitterly. "You just sounded like a martyr, I guess that's why they call you Angel after all. Thought, won't you be harming any girl that likes you the same way you're afraid that I'll hurt that relative of yours?"  
"I... Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, I won't go after your sister. I do have someone I like" confessed Marin.  
"You do? Who's that girl?"  
"Wouldn't yu like to know? I still haven't told Alen, but it's probably impossible for me. The girl I loves someone else and the girl I have a little crush on is never ging to like someone like me. At least I cn be friend of them" wallows Marin in self-pity  
"You have a love interest and a crush?" asked surprised Adrien  
"It's just a small crush and it's killing me, because I can't deny that I'd be happy to be with her and it's like I love two different people and... Ugh..."  
"Wow... You have it bad"  
"Well, you have it worse, being in love with Ladybug. You have Chat Noir as direct competition and sorry, but I root for him" said Marin.  
"How did you know? I haven't even told Nino!" said Adrien alarmed.  
"Well, it's kind of obvious. Aside for all the Ladybug merchandise you and all of her fans have, you always have this lovesick face whenever someone mentions her. It was rather easy to figure it out, thought I didn't expect that short bluenettes were your type" said Marin.  
"Oh shush. I just admire how she's always giving her everything to keep us safe and how clever she is" protested Adrien.  
"Yeah, but Kitty Noire also does that and yet I don't see you reacting to her like you react to Ladybug" teased Marin.  
"Well, I happen to know Kitty Noire and how dorky she is, so excuse me for not admiring her as I admire Ladybug" replies Adrien embarrassed.  
"You know her? As in civilian?" said Marin utterly surprised with a bit of impatience.  
"Why so pushy? Is she perhaps the one you love? Or is she your crush?"  
"None of your business blondy" said Marin embarrased.  
"So I was right! Which one is it baker boy? The crush or the love interest? I won't let you off the hook until you say it"  
"She's the one I love, okay? The first time I saw her I was strucked by her selflessness and courage and I've been in love since then!" said Marin, with a face redder than a tomato.  
"Glad you admit it. But won't you also have harder than me? Lordbug clearly loves her and he can be with her anytime as a heroe"  
"That won't be a problem, Lordbug and I have already wished the best luck for the other"  
"You know him? How?"  
"Well, since the Evilustrator incident, I've get to know a bit all of our heroes, but I already knew the bugs, it was so painfully obvious who they are"  
"And you're telling me that they come to your house? Even if you know their identities?" asked Adrien.  
"I just know the bugs identities, but Chat has ben just a couple of times and Kitty has been in my room like four times. Ladybug and Lordbug are regular thought. Their kwamis, a weird thingy that allows them to transform, love our bakery treats" said Marin a bit nervous.  
"You've even seen their kwamis?! I just saw Plague once, but Chat's kwami, Plagg, is always sleeping" complained the model.  
"Isn't normal for cats to nap most of the times?"  


The boys spent talking about their daily antics with the superheroes, discussing about how could the heroes defeat Hawk Moth, about some of the quirks or weird tendencies the heroes had and stuff like that. They were ranting most of the night, going from a point to another and becoming great friends without even realizing it, changing their competitive relationship into a marvelous friendship, thought they still were really competitve, but in a healthier way now. By the time they finished talking, it was almost six in the morning and they nearly panicked because they hadn't had any rest and they headed to the stairs, but Adrien stopped Marin before going upstairs.

"Hey Marin, what do you think of my sister?" asked Adrien cautiously.  
"I think she's an outsanding woman with a lot of charisma and talent. She probably could move the world if she set her mind on it. Basically, she's truly amazing" said Marin.  
"If she confessed to you, what would you do?"  
"Only an oblivious idiot wouldn't like to be with her, she's a fantastic and lovely girl. Of course I'd accept her confession. Besides, she's more than capable to deal with any of the people that bully me, if not I'd treasure and protect her with all my might. After all, she has already managed to steal a piece of my heart" confessed Marin.  
"No way, you have a crush on Adrienne and love Kitty Noire? I'm beginning to think you have a thing for blondes" teased the model.  
"Oh zip it sunshine" said Marin embarrased. "Anyway, what do you think of my sister?"  
"She's a lovely, selfless and brave girl that doesn't think twice before jumping to defend her friends or help people in need, even when she isn't in good terms with them. She's really talented and funny with everyone. I'd love if we could just be friends, but I think I need to give her some space to make her feel comfortable around me" said Adrien.  
"Pfffft, that sounded totalli as if you had a crush on her but hadn't noticed yet" teased the designer.

Adrien blushed and Marin laughed out loud, making Adrien punch him on the shoulder. They finally got upstairs and went to bed, Marin fell asleep without a problem, but Adrien stared at the ceiling, telling himself that he'd make sure to befriend Marinette properly so they'll finally be friends. Just friends. After all, he loved Ladybug already. But the cute designer wouldn't leave his mind, not even after he finally managed to sleep. Yeah, they'd be just friends.


	4. Lucky Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one where Adrien makes a good use of the lucky charm that Mari gave him

Adrien was having a funny dream, he as trapped with his friends inside a videogame, just like in Sword Art Online or Log Horizon, but the genre of the game kept randomly changing, making it hard to keep up with the game. Luckily, Mari was there and she was the best at games, his brotjer was also good, but not as much as her. Unluckily for Adrien, Mari was also there. After having that talk with Marin, Adrien hadn't been able to get the bluenette out of his head, not even in his own dreams. He had been reassuring himself that he was only in love with his Lady and that Mari was just a friend, that he was loyal to Ladybug. Yet, as the designer girl was beating another game, he couldn't help to think how awesome and skilled she was, restarting once again the whole reassuring his love for Ladybug cycle.

When he woke up with a faint blush on his face everyone else was still sleeping like babies, so he simply went to the bathroom. As usual, Plagg would tease him on his latest slip while he washed his face, but this time, Adrien couldn't think of a good comeback for Plagg's teasing, so he just ignored it and went back to his bed, grabbing his phone to play some games. He had already download the brand new UMS game for mobile and thought to give it a chance. He oppened the app and registered to have access to the multiplayer servers and not just the classic story mode. Apparently, aside from playing with the pickable charcters, one could also made his own robotic fighter with parts that could be unlocked upon meeting some requirements or paying for the special chests for VIP users. Since he had payed the full price for the game, he was a VIP user and recieved a chest just by logging in for the first time, giving him pretty neat part to customize his robot. He instantly assembled one and went straight to PvP battles, after all, the best way to learn it's by experiencing it at its purest..

Despite losing the first few battles, he quickly began to catch on the game mechanics and began to wonder if there would be someone near battling in the local PvP server. Adrien, lead by his curiosity, went to the Local Mode, expecting a long queue or to simply be empty. To his surprise, there was a single player at that exact moment, someone that went by _MDC_designer_. He instantly asked for a battle and he got a quick response, the other player accepting the challenge. As the countdown was going on for the battle to begin, he observed how his rival was also using a custom made robot, but all its parts where unlockable parts given rather early in the game, which weren't really useful on his opinion. Unlike that pink bot, his Chat bot was perfectly tailored with the best parts that matched his fighting style, so he thought it would just be an easy win.

A minute later, his opponent had already won the first round, leaving Adrien gawking at the unbelievable fighting style he had just witnessed, revaluing his opinion of his rival and feeling nothing but respect for them. The second round, thought it was a bit longer and Adrien presented a bit more of resistance, was still won by that misterious yet skilled player. adrien wasted no time to send a Friend request to the player, getting an equally faster positive reply.

"Hey there _@MDC_designer_, great battle" texted Adrien.  
"Thanks, the same goes for you. thought your built was actually pretty cool" said the other player.  
"Thanks, I like to call it: The ChatBot. you know, in Chat Noir's honor and that" explained Adrien.  
"I'd expect nothing less since your nickname is @Chat_inthehouse".  
"Yeah, that was kinda an obious one, wasn't it?" said Adrien. "Anyway, where did you learnt those moves?"  
"Well, I've always been a huge follower of UMS and I've already been playing since it was first relesed, so I got practice. But I also had a bit of luck" said the other player.  
"Luck? Wow, you must be very lucky then. I have a lucky charm a friend of mine gave me and it had always worked"  
"I also have one, a friend of mine gave it to me in my birthday. Perhaps he put more luck in it than your friend?"  
"I don't think so, Marinette always does perfect jobs. That's my friend, btw" said Adrien.  
"Marinette? As in Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" asked suddenly the stranger.  
"Yes, do you know her?" asks curious the model.  
"You could say so Adrien"  
"Wait, how do you know my name"  
"Well, your the lucky charm you gave me is certainly a lucky one, thought I didn't expect you to be awake"  
"Wait... Mari? Is that you?"  
"Yep, the girls are all asleep and I was bored, so I just grabbed my phone and searched for any contendant near"  
"Same, thought I battle a bit first to learn the mechanics, I hadn't had an opportunity to try the game 'til now"  
"Really? You were really good at it, I'd never thought it was your first day"  
"Thanks Mari. By the way, I talked last night with Marin and now we've sort of dug the war axe"  
"That's great, I can tell Adrienne was really pissed at you for that"  
"Weren't you also?" asked Adrien, smiling for himself.  
"That was because Marin was being an idiot. Adrienne was mad about how you reacted to Marin" excused herself the bluenette.  
"Right. BTW, I'm glad to be texting like this. You're always looking as if you'd want to run whenever I'm around, but MArin told me that it's because you still feel nervous for reacting to the gum issue that way. Don't worry about that, I can't blame you. And I'd really like to talk to you and get to know you. You're a really amazing girl"  
"Oh.. Um.. I'll try to. Sorry for being like that"  
"Don't worry about it. I'd rather be your friend instead of minding such a little thing"  
"That would be great! I mean... I'd love to!"

Adrien chuckled and looked at his drawer, where the lucky charm rested, sending him lucky vibes. He thought that the charm was actually lucky, as he now could be friends with Marinette. Perhaps he should think about taking it everywhere, it was the best lucky charm after all.


	5. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a partner in crime for love issues when he's Chat Noir. Now he has found another partner as Adrien, thought it's Adrien who gives the advice and support.

As Chat Noir, Adrien had a lot of advantatges. He had enhanced senses, more strength, speed and agility, three great teammates, someone he loved and most importantly, a partner in crime. Of course, he didn't mean Plagg, he only enjoyed causing mischief. No, Lordbug was his partner in crime. Just like Chat was in love with Ladybug, Lordbug was in love with Kitty Noire, making the boys bond in the hard path of earning someone elses love. They were the partners in crime of love and they were commited to help the other. Thought it mostly was Lordbug giving Chat tips and useful advices to woo Ladybug, Lordbug himself didn't have quite the courage to even make a move on Kitty, always ranting that he didn't want to ruin the partnership and friendship they had.

As Adrien, thought, he had no chance to interact with Ladybug, much less flirt with her, as he was a public figure. He also didn't have someone to confide his love dilema, as noone was aware of his major crush on the bug heroine. No, that as a lie. Marin knew about his crush, but after their great sort of enemisty they had had in the past, it would be rather awkard to ask Marin about love. On the other hand, Marin was in love with Kitty Noire and had a minot crush on Adrienne, not knowing they were the same girl. He stood obviously no chance to interact with Kitty and he wouldn't confess his crush to Adrienne. No, thought Adrien, Marin did have a chance with Kitty, unlike him, since the cat-themed heroes sometimes went to Marin's roof or Marinette's balcony.

At the end, Adrien was conflicted. He had promised Lordbug to help him, but couldn't do it when the bug didn't made any effort. Marin maybe could make a move, and now that he knew how Marin truly was, he couldn't help but to think about how happy would Adrienne be if she started to date him. Well, Adrienne loved Marin for sure, maybe that would be the best option. He sighed and thought to apologize Lordbug the next time they had patrol together. A beep come out from his phone and he saw that, while he was lost in his thought, Mari had beaten him again in UMS. Welp, that was, what? The seventh time? The ninth? He had lost count. Marinette was the best videogame player he knew after all. But instead of sending another battle request, Mari texted him telling that the girls were now awake and that they would go to have breakfast. He replied that it was ok, that he'd probably go too in a couple of minutes.

As he sent the reply, Alen fell out of his improvised bed, letting out a very loud complain that woke Marin and Nino. Adrien laughed out loud and Alen throw him a pillow, thus beginning a pillow fight in the boys room. This time, Adrien teamed with Marin and they defeated the other two rapidly with an extraordinary cordination.

"What the hell happened last night? Since when you two get along so well?" complained Alen, defeated in the floor.  
"No, the real question is how can you two be soe well damn coordinated?" asked Nino incredulous.  
Marin and Adrien shrugged. "Well, I think it must be that now that we're not fighting against eachother, we can understand the other better" suggested Adrien.  
"it just felt natural" shrugged Marin.  
"Okay, who are you and what have you done to my buddies?" asked Alen jokingly.

The boys laughed and went to have breakfast, meeting with the girls in the kitchen. After having breakfast, they went to walk a bit around the city. The bodyguards were always following them, but from a certain distance to respect their privacy, which all the teens apreciated. In order to express their gratitude, the models made sure to stop by the shop with action figurines the bodyguards enjoyed so much.

They wandered around Paris before deciding to go te the shopping mall, not only to go shopping but also because it was almost lunch time. Adrienne suggested a japanese restaurant and everyone decided to go with that, so they ended up going to a japanese restaurant. As they were eating, Alya suggested to go to an arcade. The model twins commented excited how much they'd love it as they had never been to one and everyone suddenly agreed unanimously. When they finished their meal, they headed to Arca-World, the biggest arcade in Paris.

The models gawked as they stepped in what seemed to be the greates arcade in the world. The arcade had from Whack-a-mole machines and claw machines, to the latest arcade game. Everyone split up and went for their favourites, except for the models, who first just wandered around and thendecided to try some with the others. They first tried the air soccer with the Lahiffe siblings. the boys were close to the victory, but in the end, Nina managed to make a spectacular comeback and beat them. Then they switched to a shooter game against Alya and Alen, who were actually pretty great at it, but stood no chance against the models, who had spent their life playing spies. Finally, they saw the designers at the Road Fighters battling the other and decided to join. They battled six time to have everyone battle everyone. Mari simply beat all of them mercilessly, winning all her rounds with ease. Marin and Adrien tied, but both defeated Adrienne, who was down for loosing all the matches.

To make her feel better, Adrien and Marin took her to the claw machines and asked her to choose what did she wanted. Moved by that, she quickly searched for the cutest plushie she could see, choosing a little purple bunny. Adrien tried to catch it twice but failed and let Marin try for a round. Before the boy could even put a coin in the machine, a happy squeal sounded behind them, making everybody turn to see Mari hugging a giant black cat plushie from the giant claw machine and Alen and Alya with their jaw at ground level-

"This girl is insane, she got it at her first try" said Alya.  
"Is there even something here you're bad at it?" asked Alen astonished.  
"She what?" asked Adrien and Nino surprised.  
"Yeah, Mari and I are pretty good at games and arcade machines, including the claw. Mari's just better at some of them" said Marin, putting a coin on the machine and getting Adrienne's bunny, who also squealed and hugged tightly her new plushie.  
"Why the black cat thought? There are other more cute" asked Nina.  
"I just thought that it was so adorable that I couldn't help to get it" said Mari with a big smile on her face as she hugged the cat.  
"You look so adorable hugging that gigantic cat. It's almost bigger than you" teased Adrienne.  
"Well you look more cute hugging yours. I wonder why~" teased back Marinette.  
"It's decided, I'm kidnapping Marin to teach me his ways in this machines" says Alen.

And so the boys left to interrogate Marin while the girls went on full teasing mode, teasing Mari and Adrienne. Not much later they met again to go shopping, but Adrien separated Marin with the excuse that he wanted Marin to show him a certain shop. When they were alone Adrien put his hands on Marin shoulders and looked at his eyes very serious. The designer, taller than Adrien, looked confused to the model, wondering what could all possibly be about.

"Okay... What happens?" said Marin.  
"You have a crush on my sister right?" asked Adrien completely serious.  
Marin blushed a bit and rubbed his neck. "Well, I can't deny it".  
"And why don't you confess to her?" asked Adrien.  
"First and foremost, that wouldn't be fair to her since I also have feelings for Kitty Noire. Secondly, she's technically my boss and that would be rather unprofessional of me. Thirdly, I don't think I could ever gather the courage to do it".  
'Damn' thought Adrien. 'He's just as insecure as Lordbug. If only he knew Kitty is Adrienne and that she likes him back...' And a plan come to his mind. "Okay, but why don't try it regardless? You're an awesome man, with a great passion and completely responsible. Noone would see you as unprofessional or anything. You just need a little push to see that you can actually do it. And as for Kitty... I think she'd be happy to know you're with Adrienne, I'm certain"  
"Aren't you being pushy today? I know we've make a truce and all that, but are you trying to be my wingman just now? Do you know how does she feels about me?"  
"Whaaaat? Ho-how coul I possibly kn-now?" said Adrien nervously.  
"Man, you suck lying. I already know she has a crush on me" said Marin.  
"You do?" asked the model confused.  
"Well, I'm not as dense or oblivious as someone I know, it was kind of obvious and Nina made no effort in hiding she was trying to hook us up" explained Marin.  
"Then why haven't you confesed yet?" asked Adrien not believing what he had just heard.  
"I told you I can't get myslef to do it"  
"Marin, just confess. I'm going to get you two separated and you better tell her your feelings or I'm going to kick your butt" said Adrien and left, leaving the designer mind blown and alone.

Adrien started to plan everything to make sure to ctreate a perfect chance for her sister and Marin to confess their feelings. Just for that day, he was determined to be cupid, to be Marin's partner in crime and to be the best brother of all times.


	6. Cardboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien wants his sister happiness first and foremost and he knows she loves Marin. He also knows that Marin loves Adrienne and Kitty Noire, who are the same person. When he decides to set up his sister and Marin, he finds a bunch of cardboard and comes up with a plan.

Adrien was definetly determined to set up Adrienne and Marin. He know they both liked eachother, Marin even loved her Kitty Noire side. Frustrated he couldn't reveal her identity without getting in a serious trouble, he had plotted to let the lovebirds alone for a bit so they could just confess their feelings and start to go out. The problem was, of course, Marin and his insecurity that couldn't manage to get the courage to ask her out. The model also couldn't tell Adrienne that Marin had feelings for her as her civilan self and as her hero self, since he wasn't completely sure of how would Adrienne react to that information or how'd Marin react if Adrienne confessed her love. The only possible way that it would be a success it was for Marin to tell her his feelings, all of them. He had even told Marin to prepare his confession because he was going to create the perfect chance for it.

The problem with his plan was how and when. It was crucial that he could set the cheesiest and most romantic atmosphere by choosing the right time and place, to give Marin a little push, but he needed help to make the others scatter at the right moment and to keep the bodyguards busy, most likely femenine help. He didn't know if the girls knew about Adrienne's feelings, except for Nina. But Nina was too obvious when she tried to set Adrienne up with Marin. Alya had something that Adrien couldn't quite explain that gave him shudders from time to time, not to mention that her personality was somehow similar to Nina's, but more mischievous. So he'd have to ask Mari for help.

At the first chance he had, he explained Marinette the details of his plan and was so delighted to hear that she would take care of taking the others far and also help him in setting the mood. All he needed now was to inform and convince the bodyguards to convenintly go to the figurine store when they saw all of the teenagers scattering. Once that was done, he payed atention to the shopping mall map to find a good spot to let the magic of love work. He found a little unkown square that had a sort of hidden exit to the main street. That'd be useful if he wanted to spy and see how everything would go.

Almost at sunset, they headed to that secluded little square and it was honestly beautiful, with some trees and bushes and a nice bench. Marinette told Adrien and Adrienne to wait there for Marin, who had just gone to the toilet, because she wanted to go with the others to find a special surprise. Before Marin could arrive, Adrien faked getting a call and told Adrienne to wait for Marin while he attended some business with the bodyguards. As soon as they were out of sight, the bodyguards left and Adrien run to the street to spy Marin's confession throught the hidden connection with the street or even the bushes.

Surprisingly for him, he found Marinette next to the entrance holding some cardboard boxes that were big enough to hold a fridge inside. Adrien approached the bluenette to ask her what was she doing and was surprised when she told him, stuttering a lot as always, that she managed to make sure the others were occupied for a while and also thought on a plan to watch the confession without getting caught. They'd use the cardboard boxes to hide and would see through the small hole they had. If the put the boxes near a wall with other boxes, it could pass as something a store had thrown away. Impressed by the idea, Adrien carefully placed the boxes without making a noise and hid in a shorter cardboard box, thinking about how much that resembled to the Metal Gear saga. Mari hid in a fridge-sized one and kept quiet as Marin returned and found himself alone with Adrienne, mentally cursing Adrien.

"Oh, you're back, great" said Adrienne with a tender smile on her face. "I guess we should go meet the others, but I think they were preparing a surprise for Adrien and me, so it'd probably better if I waited here".  
"I'll stay here with you then, we can't let such a beautyful lady alone at this time. Speaking of which, where are the bodyguards?" asked Marin, already feeling the pression of what Adrien expected him to do.  
'Coward' thought Adrien.  
"They went with Adrien to attend some business or something, he seemed to be in a hurry thought" said Adrienne sheepishly.  
"Then I guess we'll be alone for a bit" commented Marin nervously  
"I guess so"  
"Anyway, how's today been?" asked Marin with a faint blush on his cheeks.  
"So smooth brother" whispered sarcastically Marinette.  
"It's been amazing! I've had so much fun shopping, walking with everyone, playing at the arcade and I loved the bunny. Thanks for getting it for me" says Adrien with happiness sparkling in her eyes.  
"It's nothing, I'd have gotten you a few more if you had asked" said Marin.  
Adrienne smiled gently. "Thanks. I'm also glad you've made a truce with Adrien, it's been funnier today when you weren't competing against eachother".  
"We've just come to an understanding, it's definetly not that much" says the designer boy rubbing his neck nervously.  
"Still, I'm glad to know that my two favourite boys are getting along. It's nice to see Adrien happy with friends that don't mind our surname" confessed Adrienne, making blush Marin.  
"Um... Adrienne?" asked Marin nervously, surprising Adrienne and the hidden ones because of his embarrassed tone.  
'Is he going to do it?' thought Marinette and Adrien.  
"Yes? W-What happens Marin?" asked Adrienne blushing.  
"I've got to t-tell you something... I-I've known for a while that you're crushing on me a-and the thing is t-that I also h-have a crush on you..." says Marin with his face redder than Ladybug's suit, leaving everyone speechles as he mentally cursed Adrien for putting him in such situation. "But... "  
"But... ?" asked Adriennne fearing the answer.  
"I-I also have a crush on K-Kitty Noire... I know it's unfair for you t-that I also love someone else... But if y-you don't mind it... I'd love to g-go out with you..." says Marin sweating bullets.  
"I..." began Adrienne with a big blush. "Of course I don't mind! Kitty is one of our protectors and she's a badass. I'm glad that you see me as highly as her..."  
"Is that a yes?" asked the designer, silently praying for a yes.  
"Didn't you said you knew my feelings for you?! Yes! I'd be more than happy to be your girlfriend" said Adrienne, jumping at Marin and hugging him tight.  
'They did it!' thought happily the hidden teens.  
"Now tell me" said Adrienne still hugging Marin. "If you knew how I felt, why didn't you asked me out before?"  
"Y-You see, it's been really difficult to gather up more courage that I have to ask you out today. In fact, most of it it was you brother pressuring me and even creating a chance to confess... Before I was conflicte because I loved two incredible girls and felt rather nervous I guess insecurity runs in the family..." said Marin in a rather apologetic way.  
"I see... Guess I'll have to fix that from now on~" said Adrienne, booping Marin's nose teasingly.  
"That's not fair..." complains Marin, redder than red itself.  
"Well, I don't also love Lordbug, do I?" said teasingly Adrienne. "I need to make you only mine~ So we'll have to talk to my father, for approvation and all stuff. But he likes you and your designs, so it won't be a problem I think. Just in case, we'll say I confessed and you accepted".  
"Congrats then girl! shouted Alya, standing up from behind the bushes and surprising everyone.  
"Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag now. Congrats thought" said Alen standing up next to his sister.  
"I'm glad you two are now together" said Nina, standing up while drying fake tears. "Our angel is now with a sunshine girl".  
"Congrats dudes" says Nino.  
"Is there anyone else?! Why is everybody here?! How embarrasing..." said Marin hugging Adrienne, trying to hide behid her.  
"Well, we knew Mari and Adrien where up to something and we came, but we were surprised when we actually saw them here. Perhaps they are giving you privacy..." said Nina.  
"Wait, that can't be, my brother is hidden somewhere, for sure. And Mari is likely to be hidden too" said Adrienne.  
"There's literally no other place to hide around here aside from this bushes and those.... Those cardboard boxes..." said Alen.  
Adrien stood up and threw away his box. "Guilty as charged. I'm the only one here thought, Mari is with the bodyguards" said the model boy laughing sheepishly.  
"Riiiiiiiiight. The you certainly won't mind to go inside that refrigerator box, as there's noone in there" said Adrienne. "Or is there someone, brother".  
"Pshhhh, of course I don't mind" said nervously Adrien and opened the box from it's behind to enter it, but Mari came out all red. "Double busted..."  
"You two are going to have a looooooong talk with us" said Marin clearly annoyed.  
"Oh shush, if it wasn't for them we wouldn't be a couple now" teased Adrienne.  
"Okay..." accepted the designer.

Adrien called the bodyguards back and everybody went to their respective houses, except for Marin, who had to go throught an embarrassing car time, an embarrassing talk with one of his fashion idols to ask for permission to date Adrienne, another embarrassing car trip and an infinitely embarrassing talk with his parents to present Adrienne as his girlfriend, being subjected to the classical parental torture of embarrassing past stories and photos. By the end of it, Adrienne was certainly blushing like crazy, but Marin's blush was evolving into a whole new color. Meanwhile, Adrien and Marinette had their share of laughs from their twins' despair, but also because they had picked up the cardboard boxes as a memento of the day and Adrien was totally not in full Chat Noir mode sitting in the boxes and playing with them.


	7. UwU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrienne pays Adrien back for her most embarrassing moment in life by showing adorable pictures to an unexpected visitor.

It was already past midnight, Adrienne was sitting calmly in her rooftop reading some comics while Adrien just mumbled about how unfair it was that he couldn't go to patrol that night per request from the bugs. Then, without expecting it, a crimson blob dashed through some near rooftops, followed by a scarlet blob that seemed to be scolding the crimson one. Without thinking twice, Adrien called for the bug superheroes, who actually heard him, stopped and headed tho the manor's rooftop.

"Is there any problem?" asked Lordbug as he landed without making any sound.  
"Oh no, don't worry, I just was trying to say hello, that's all" said Adrien.  
"Hello then" said Ladybug landing next to her brother, without making a single sound as well.   
"Isn't it rather late for you two to be awake? Aren't you two models? If I recall correctly from all the billboards with your faces we have to evade you're the Agrestes, right?" asked Lordbug.  
"You're spots on Lordbug, but I think the night still young for us" said Adrienne winking to Lordbug.  
"That's true, besides, it's not like they have school tomorrow. It's saturday and summer" agreed Ladybug. "Just spare them this time ok?"  
"Well thank you Ladybug, you're definetly my fav bug now" said Adrienne.  
"Hey, wouldn't your brand new boyfriend worry if he accidentally heard that you're still awake?" replied Lordbug.  
"That's a dick move brother" scolded Ladybug.  
"Well, perhaps he should come and make me go to sleep!" replied Adrienne flustered. "Tell him to also give me a goodnight kiss!" added the girl, causing a small reaction in Lordbug's face.  
"Pffft, geez sis, keep calm. He's only worrying about us" commented Adrien while laughing.  
"Oh yeah? Ladybug, could you two stay here for a bit? There's something I want to show you" said the girl with a mischievous grin, rushing to the lower floor.  
"I wonder what can she possibly up to" said Adrien.

In less than three minutes, Adrienne was already back there with a huge book and locked the door to the rooftop behind her. She shot a Chesire grin to Adrien and opened the book, revealing to the heroes baby pictures of Adrien, eating a banana without peeling it, dressed as a pirate, trying to climb someone's bed and so. Adrien felt utterly mortified and tried to hide himself behind at table, dying out of pure embarrassement.

"How could you sister..." said Adrien curling into a ball out of pure shame.  
"Think of it as a payback for pressuring Marin too much. Even if I liked the outcome, it's not something nice what you did" scolded Adrienne.  
"If it makes you feel any good, Mari is now giving away her best pieces of cloth as an apology to Marin" said Ladybug.  
"That's unfair! it was my idea, she just accepted to help me a bit" protested Adrien, triggering a subtle reaction on Ladybug's expression.  
"And that's why everyone ended up spying on such a private moment? And if you're so willing to take the blame for her, I'm pretty sure you won't have a problem to repay Mari for every piece she has to give up on and also share more of this embarrassing pictures" said Adrienne shaking the album over her head.  
"Please, anything but that! No more embarrasing photos!" pleaded Adrien.  
"I think those were really cute" said Lordbug holding his laugh. "Don't you think so sis?" said mischievously the superhero.  
"Wha- Ummm... Y-Yes. He was really cute- I mean- the photos were really adorable!" said nervously the superheroine.  
"I think you're spending too much time with Mari Ladybug" said Adrienne laughing heartily, which only made the hero blush.  
"Hey, that's true, you usually go to the Dupain-Cheng household. Is it like Chat and Kitty that come here because we remember them so much of their civilian life?"  
"Well, we already were friends with them and it's fun to hang with them as you know. But we mainly go there to spend some time with civilians. It's sometimes exhausting to be a hero and a teenager, so we just hang around a bit when we can" confessed Lordbug.  
"Is that so? I guess that superhero business is more of a responsability for you two. You could also come here if you want, our rooms are pretty big and we have lots of stuff to entertrain ourselves" said eagerly Adrien.  
"I apreciate your offer Adrien, perhaps we'll hang around sometimes. It's nice to talk to you two" said Ladybug diligently.  
"Do you want to come inside now? We had already prepared a Disney marathon for tonight and there's space and popcorn for two more" offered Adrienne.  
"We should get back to our patr-" tried to say Lordbug.  
"I think we can afford a few films brother, there's no akumas and it's a quiet night" said Ladybug and hold off a silent conversation with her brother, clearly winning the discussion. "So yes, we accept".

The heroes followed the models inside and made themselves comfortables in Adrienne's bed. They ended up spending the night ther, watching Mulan, Hercules, the Beauty and the Beast (which sort of resembled of Ladybug and Chat Noir to everyone), the Little Mermaid and more actual Disney films like Moana (which ,ade everyone picture Chat as Maui), Frozen (that one made Ladybug see Olaf as Chat when he's goofying around) and Ralph Breaks The Internet. By the end of the last film, Ladybug and Adrien were already asleep and Ladybug was resting her head in Adrien's chest while the boy was half hugging the heroine. Adrienne took her phone but couldn't take any photos because of the darkness, but Lordbug used a Night mode camera function and took a handful of pictures, sending them to Adrienne's phon and to Marin's too.

"Thank you or your help, he's so much going to love this photo" whispered the girl with a big smile.  
"Marin is never going to let him forget thought. And I won't let my sister forget either" whispered the hero.  
"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Adrienne whispering.  
"You see, my sister likes him, not for his looks or fame, but for his kindness" explained Lordbug.  
"And why doesn't she confess?" whispered Adrienne a bit outraged, but keeping her volume down.  
"He's never going to notice the girl under the mask. He'll only be in love with Ladybug and I want him to love me for being myself, not a stupid mask" whispered Lordbug, impersonating his sister as good as he could.  
"Ugh, as much as I'd like to deny it, I think she's right. My brother is too oblivious to notice anyone and he's too much in love with her that he's just putting her in a pedestal" confessed Adrienne.  
"I know" agreed Lordbug.  
"Do you think we should awake them? They are too cute like that" asked Adrienne.  
"I know, but we do have to leave. I guess I'll just carry her without waking her" said Lordbug in an exhausted tone.  
"Well, thanks for everything. Have this as a thank you as well" said the girl, sending the hero a picture of everyone while they were watchin the films.  
"I'ts been my pleasure. Now do to sleep or I'l tell your boyfriend? teased Lordbug, before taking Ladybug in his back and disappearing in the night.

Adrienne smiled and went to his borther bed, as hers was occupied by her doofus brother. As she laid down on the bed, her phone vibrated and illuminated. She hesitantly took it and saw a picture of Marin sleeping like a baby (with his mouth all open) from an unknown number, followed by the message: 'Two can play this game Adrienne. Love, Ladybug.' That made the girl's heart skip a few beats as she burned inti her memory the cuteness of her boyfriend sleeping, almost wishing to be there with him to caress that beautiful face of his.


	8. Cat Tendecies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows that the heroes display some of the tendencies from the animals they represent. But noone is aware that they have acquired said tendencies and they still run while they are civilians

That wasn't okay, thought Adrien. He knew that he had fallen asleep and so did Ladybug, but he shouldn't have hugged her in her sleep. And of course, Lordbug shouldn't have taken that picture and sent it to Marin. It wasn't his fault that he had fallen asleep and hugged the closest person. He was a kitten starved for affection after all. But none of that mattered. What mattered is that he had started to have more and more cat tendencies and those were starting to manifest also in real life. He discovered that he could purr when Adrienne pet his head the other day.

Adrienne also showed some cat tendencies, but for some reason she could control them better than Adrien. That made the model wonder if Ladybug and Lordbug had bug tendencies and how could they cope with them. But again, what kind o tendencies does a ladybug have? Being attracted to flowers? Perhaps they had pheromones? Or was their blood now toxic? He couldn't guess.

What he could guess thought, was that his cat tendencies would be the end of him or at least, of his secret identity. Those feline fixations would let the cat out of the bag for sure. He couldn't help himself around yarns, had a little fixation for fish and let's not talk about the laser pointer incident...

On the other side, he now was much more flexible, being able to curl into a perfect circle, and agile. He also had better rest, even if his sleeping schedule was pure chaos. And at least his personality wasn't turning into Plagg's or Plague's attitude.

Still, when he realized that he had just been chasing a laser pointer for hours (at least he was Chat in that moment), he simply wanted to hide and curl into a ball of embarrassement. The funniest side was that the one holding the laser pointer was no other than Alya Césaire, his classmate and the reporter that made the famous Ladyblog, so that was pretty much going to her blog, thus revealing to the world thatembarrassing side of him.

Determined to stop her from posting it, he leapedover the rooftoops to where the mischievous reporter was. Without thinking it twice, he jumped to the balcony, only realizing whose balcony it was when he landed and surprised Alya and Marinette.

"Um... Hello there princess, sorry to come unannounced but I have a couple of things to discuss with your friend here"said awkwardly Chat.

"I can tell why Chat" said Mari holding her laugh.

"So princess, huh? Sounds like this kitten doesn't come here just to chase laser pointers" teased Alya.

"You know what they say about feeding strays" joked Mari.

"You hurt me purrincess. I thought I was your knight in shinning leather" said Chat dramatically faking a wound in his heart.

"You and I girl are going to have a nice and loooong talk. Why didn't I know your friendship with Paris' favourite alley cat?" said Alya.

"Because we asked her to avoid making it public" said Chat defending Mari. "And I'd really recommend so with that video of me chasing a laser pointer. If Hawk Moth knew it was so easy to manipulate and distract me, Paris would be in danger".

"Okay, okay. I get it" accepts Alya.

"Thank you, I really apreciate that" said Chat bowing.

"Now, now kitty cat, if that's all you wanted to do it's your time to leave. Unless you also came for some croissants. In that case, you'll have to enter and entertain us a bit with your laser pointer chasing skills" teased Mari.

"You're so cruel and yet so fair, princess. I guess this cat will have to play a few tricks for meowvelous ladies".

They entered to Marinette's bedroom. Alya sat on Mari's rolling chair and chat just curled on her bed, waiting for Mari to return with the treats before doing anything. When she returned minutes after, Chat perked up and then sat on her bed, waiting for Mari and the food. Alya laughed at that so hard that she fell of the chair, which made Mari laugh like a madman. She put the plate with croisssnts on the bed and helped Alya get up, but when she turned around she caught Chat almost preying on the croissants, thus esrning a glare from Mari and a bit of 'bad kitty' teasing from Alya.

After finishing the treats, Chat curled into a ball, resting his chin on Mari's lap. Then, Mari began to pet his head gently, not expecting that the hero would purr whenever she caressed his head. Again, Alya laughed her ass off and ended up falling one more time, but she didn't care as she witnessed how embarrased where the two of them. After this, Chat felt the urgent necessity to go home after making the girls swear to forget what they has just seen. When he arrived, he detransformed snd screamed to the pillow.


	9. Catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a certain reporter discovers the full extend of Chat's cat tendencies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There's catnip and a high cat.  
But then a bit of LadyNoir cuteness shows up.

He wondered when did everything went so wrong. Of course he knew and could even tell the exact moment which was the laser pointer incident, but he still wondered why did it went so wrong. He thought that it was likely to be due to Alya's mischievous nature, but perhaps his princess had decided to prank him encouraging her bff.

Whatever it was, it didn't really matter, since he was focused chasing a plastic mouse through the Césaire household. The worst thing was the smug grin Alya and Alen wore the whole time while he was occupied with the cat toys the quadruplet sisters were giving him. He was done with being some sort of babysitter-pet-clown for four little girls, even if he was enjoying the toys like a kitten.

He used a clearly improvised scratcher, some rubber chicken, fish and mouse, a laser pointer (of course, there had to be a laser pointer), some yarn balls (which ended up being either destroyed or trapped Chat, giving him some embarrassing moments) and even what seemed to be a handmade cat tree (he had to admit that the tree was really cool to be made at home, presumably by four five-years-old toddlers).

However, that didn't last for more than three hours, because Chat eventually grew bored and decided that it was agood time to restart his solo afternoon patrol (he had just skipped his piano lessons to breath some fresh air). Nevertheless, the reporter duo decided to give him a special package to make sure he came back after his patrol, this time without any children running around to distract him. He warily accepted the package and left the twins with their adorable and annoying younger sisters.

He spent the afternoon running around the city, enjoying some Dupain-Cheng cookies. Aparently, Adrienne was having a model date with Marin and Marinette was so done with the cheesiness of the couple, that she even offered Chat treats just to keep her company for a while. When night came, he left because he had to return home (that week was Kitty and Ladybug turn for patrol), but the package from Alen and Alya was certainly tempting (there were some treats and some Ladybug items) and was curious of what could they possibly want after all the 3 hours long torture/embarrassement, so he headed there one last time.

How was the saying? Ah, yes. Curiosity killed the cat. And that cat had been dumb enough to accept the bribe from the Césaire twins and even more stupid to accept to try something for them. When he arrived, the four horsewomen of child apocalypse were gone as promised. Unluckily for him, the twins still had something to test and after bribing him with his Lady's precious pictures, he had accepted to do it, unaware of how much trouble was he going to cause.

The twins gave him a tiny plastic bag with some herbs inside and told him to smell the herbs. Like a fool, he smelled the content of the bag and immediately regret it when he realized what it was. It was catnip, god f***ing d**n catnip. At first, he didn't feel anything different, so he relaxed. But then the catnip had its effect and he became drowsy, tripping over a couple of books there were around the house. Somehow, he managed to reach the balcony, stumbling and tripping, for some fresh air. Just when the fresh air had touched his skin, he became high of catnip and recovered a bit of his stability, losing all control over his actions, as if he was wstching a movie.

And yet, the worst still hadn't come. While he was high, he started to leap over the rooftops without falling or tripping somehow. And then it happened, a loud explosion sounded in the distance, reassuring that Hawkie was still alive and kicking and that he still wanted the miraculous. As apure reflex, Chat headed to the zone, going with an incredibly slow pace.

When he finally arrived, the duel was almost finished as Ladybug was putting her plan into action, without even needed to use Kitty's Cataclysm or her Lucky Charm. As predicted, they snatched the akumatized object easily and Ladybug was going to destroy it, but Chat jumped in and picked it up as if they were playing some dort of game.

Ladybug and Kitty Noire yelled and scolded him, trying to get the object back, but Kitty was hit by a sleeping ray from the akuma, leaving Ladybug alone with a drugged Chat and an akuma. She snapped and tied her yoyo around Chat's leg, then he used him as s human hammer and spinned him just to throw him towards the akuma. The akuma wasn't either clever or fast enough to dodge Chat and they simply crashed, breaking the akumatized object and giving Ladybug the oportunity to cleanse the evil butterfly. When she called upon her Miraculous Cure, everything destroyed went to normal and Kitty woke up mad at her brother, but Ladybug told her to spare him this time, just as Chat fled somewhere else.

Later, Kitty Noire headed home, hoping that Adrien was there to scold him properly. Little did she know that her idiotic and high brother was going to the roof where Ladybug was resting before going home. When she spotted him, she frowned and gestured him to go sit next to her. Chat rushed to her side, just to trip when he was almost there. Worried, Ladybug went to help him and saw that stupid smiling face he had.

"Uh, Chat? Are you high?" said her a bit worried while sniffing him.

"I am, Alen gave me catnip and Alya called me cute" confessed Chat with a big smile on his face.

"What? That's why you were acting like that before! I can't believe it" said Ladybug face palming and rolling her eyes.

"I got you flowers" said stupidly Chat, handing her a couple of flowers.

"Chat, I apreciate the gesture and that, but this is serious. You turned an easy win into a catastrophic battle" said Ladybugs as she eated some flowers.

"I-I'm sorry Ladylass, this kitten had never been into catnip before" said Chat resting his head on her lap.

"I'll have to take care of you until you come back to your senses" said her, petting Chat's hair and eating the flowers left.


	10. Abandon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat dounds a box of abandoned kittens and decide to pay some visits to his civilian friends

<strike></strike><strike></strike>He didn't understand it at all. What is the point of having pets if you won't take care of their children? When he found the cardboard box with six kittens in it, he simply sweared that if he ever had a pet, he would keep their childs and raise them. He couldn't and didn't want to believe there was people who would abandon six precious kittens in the streets, and certainly not while it was raining.

The kittens meow desesperatedly, crying for help. There were two calico kittens, a snow white one, two stripped kittens and a pitch black one. Without an ounce of doubt, Chat took the box and carried the kittens somewhere sheltered from the rain, ending in the Trocadero. Once he was there, he began to think what could he possibly do with the kittens. He thought of giving them to an animal shelter, but he didn't know where was one in Paris and wasn't exactly sure if he could go there as a hero.

As he stared to the horizon, the image of a young kind-hearted designer drawing came to his mind and he knew what to do. He closed the cardboard box and made some holes with his feline nails so the kittens would be able to breath normally, then he picked up the box and headed to the best bakery in Paris. He carefully landed on Marinette's balcony and tapped on her trapdoor, waiting for her to open it.

She took her time to open ther trap door, but when she did, she made Chat enter to her bedroom and gave him a couple of towels. He gladly accpted the towels and dried his hair and suit before one of them could even talk. Once he was done, he took the cardbox near him and opened in front of Mari so she could see the kittens.

"Princess, look what I've found in themiddle of this rain" said the hero without his usual punny tone. "Whoever abandoned them did it today despite the rain, because they weren't there yesterday".

"Oh no, who could be so heartless? They are newborns and completely adorable" said Marinette with a hint of heartbreak in her voice.

"I know. They were crying for help when I found them in the street. I can understand how could someone abandon them in such state" agreed Chat. "I came to ask you if you could take care of them, even if it was only one of them. I'm not allowed to keep them in my house".

"I'll try to convince my parents, leave me a minute" said the designer with determination on her eyes.

She went downstairs for a bit, also calling to her brother to come, and talked with their parents. Later, the four of them went upstairs and greeted Chat, which startled him a bit.

"Marinette has told us why are you here young man, there's no problem" said Tom smiling, calming a bit Chat.

"Sorry for the intrusion thought" apologised Chat.

"Don't worry about it, we know it was for a good cause. We also know you're friends with our children and that's why you came here. Furthermore, you're a regular client and you that gives us quite the publicity we need." said calmly Sabine. "So we've talked about the kittens and decided that we'll take care of two of them for a while, just make sure to came to the bakery more often, you always look so thin".

"Thanks a lot miss and mister Dupain-Cheng. I'll make sure to come more and give you a publicity boost" said Chat sincerely

"Well then, now we just have to choose which will be the lucky kittens" said Tom.

They let the twins choose a cat each. Marinette picked up the black one, because she liked those olive green eyes. Marin choosed the white one because when he kneeled down to take a better look at the kittens, the white one walked towards him and meowed. Happy with their good action, the family waved Chat as he runned over the rooftops with the kittens' box.

This time, Chat knew who to visit precisely. He still remembered the embarrasement and humiliation he suffered when he recovered from the catnip effects, clearly remembering what he did while he was high and how Ladybug reacted. Yes, he was going to pay a visit to some certain gingers and their four identical younger sisters.

He gently landed on a balcony and knocked at the window, waiting for someone to open it and let him in. With a confussion look on her face, Alya opened the window and let him inside, hurrying to also get him some towels before he got all the floor wet. Once she returned with towels and Alen and Chat dried himself with the towels, Chat brought the box in front of the twins and showed them the kittens, explaining why he was there with some random kitties.

After reminding the twins how closed they had been to cause an akuma to win, as well as stating how embarrassed he felt and how much they had played with him, the twins accepted to take two of the kittens in. Chat pointed that now they could use all those toys on a not superhero cat, to whichthe twins could only agree.

Then, the reporter duo chosed the two stripped kitties and wrap them up in a warm towel. Chat asked them curiously why didn't they talked to their parents first, to which the twonse responded that their father was a zoo keeper and their mother loved animals, so they wouldn't exactly oppose to the idea of having cats at home, more so because they were adorable kittens who were cruelly abandoned.

Before Chat left, he turned and ssked where could he go to give this kittens and after descarding the designers because they already had beenvisited, they told him to go to the Lahiffe house, telling him where to go and where to knock, because their parents were pretty chill and they were normally quite busy.

After a short race under the rain, which was now turining into a storm, the cat-themed hero arrived to the Lahiffe household. As Adrien, he could probably just enter through the main door, talk with his best buddy and give him the kittens, but now he was Chat and they hadn't had much interaction aside from the Bubbler incident or all the times he had rescued Alya and brought her to Nino, which didn't give him enough reasons to randomly appear by his window.

After some minutes of self debate, he knocked on the window and Nino immediately opened, as if he had been waiting for Chat to come. When the hero mentioned it, Nino just told him that he shouldn't have an inner debate on his window, laughing a bit about it. Nina came into the room, holding a couple of towels and offered them to the hero, making a remark that people would end up thinking that their cat hero was a stalker or something worse. Once the cat was dry again, he opened the box and told once more the story of the abandoned kittens.

"Okay dude, I get your point" said Nino. "Just tell me one thing, why did you come to me? Or us, I'm not sure who were you looking for. I mean, we've barely interacted except for when we were akumatized and all those times when you brought us Alya and Alen to ground them during an akuma attack".

"And that's precisely what my inner debate was of. The reason is simple thought. Alen said, and I quote: 'They would be the best option to take care of the kitties, well more Nina than Nino'. The Alya added: 'Also, I'm sure they will love their calico eyes and specially their orange almost ginger fur'. And here we are now" explained Chat.

"I have to agree, I'd make an splendid caretaker of the kittens. Mainly because Nino is generally focused on his DJ hobby or his obsession to become a film director. I'm rather relaxed" said the girl and Chat couldn't help to think about all the times she hadn't been relaxed when he was Adrien.

The siblings took the kittens out of the box, made a quick call and confirmed that they could keep for a while the kittens, lifting a weight from Chat's soul. When he turned to leave, Nina grabbed him by his tail and scolded him about how dangerous it was to run over the parisian rooftops in the middle of a storm and convinced him to stay and play some games until the dtorm cleared s bit. It goes without saying, but Chat's afternoon was completely made better by having fun with Nino and Nina.


	11. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback dream time! But dreams aren't always similar to reality...

As Adrien fell sleep and his conciousness faded away, he felt his body becoming smaller, slowly turning into the child he once was. Then, his dream begun.

He was again a 5 years old toddler who liked to spend time with mommy because she was sogentle and caring. He also loved daddy, but he wasn't there modt of the time and it seemed to poor little Adrien that Gabriel was far away from him. As always, Adrienne was there too, always next to him and holding hands wherever they went.

In the dream, it was a regular sunday, they would get up, have breakfast, wash their teeth, sing a song with mom, go for a walk, try to read a bit and play with their toys. However, that wouldn't go as planned, because daddy was ill and mommy had to take care of Gabriel. The later, upon seeing how his children would lose their fun time, insisted that he was left there, that uncle Michael and auntie Helen would take come to take care of him.

Reluctantly, Emilie accepted and prepared everything she'll need to keep her little kittens entertained. Wait a minute... Kittens? Adrien didn't remember his mother calling them that... Weird. Still, Nathalie prepared a car for them and a man called Nathan made sure they weren't leaving anything behind. Once they were ready, they left the house and instead of going to the park or going to visit Chloe and Cleón, mommy took a different route and went to the zoo.

Ok, now that was weird. They had never went to the zoo when they were toddlers, he only had recently been when Nino tried to confess to Mari and the Animan incident happened... But he wasn't going to complain, he always had wished to do this stuff with his mother and now he had the chance to actually do it. He felt so blessed.

They visited all the animals in the zoo, except for the lions who were in the animal nursery due to some health related problems and the majestic panther, which amazed Adrien despite almost being eaten by one. When they got to the panther habitat, they saw a familiar caretaker feeding the overgrown cat with two little adorable toddlers following him close as they carried buckets with meat. Adrienne ran off to see the panthercloser and sticked her face to the glass, making a funny face. The caretaker toddlers giggled atthat and asked their father something, which he nodded and the toddlers left the buckets and went to meet Adrienne. Adrien looked to his mother, silently asking if he could go as well and Emilie tomd him yes with a bright and gentle smile.

"Hello, we're Alya and Alen. Do you want to play with us?" said the twins at unison.

Shily, Adrienne hid behind Adrien. "We'd love to!" exclaimed Adrien. "My name is Adrienand she's Adrienne. She's a bit shy but she'd love to play to".

The ginger toddlers glanced at eachother and nodded. "Let's go to the park then! Whoever gets last is a stinky sock!" said Alya amused.

The gingers immediately ran off to the park, surprising the two blondes, but Adrienne frowned and started to chase them, eventually winning the race. Adrien didn'want to be a stinkysock either, Plagg was morethan enough thanks, so he ran as fast as he could and managed to get in third position. Alen was now the stinky sock and Alya teased him about it, but he ignored her and complimented Adrienne for her speed.

Then, they played a few games like hide and seek or tag, but lunchtime came and Emilie and the caretaker came to pick up their toddlers. After saying goodbye, mommy told themthat they were going to visit and old friend of her and have lunch. Excited and curious for that mysterious friend of mom they hadn't heard before (as they only visited father's friends), the future models jumped excited at the idea.

After a not so long car trip, they were in front of a really familiar bakery, making Adrien wonder if that dream had a hidden meaning. They stared at all the pastries they had displayed, making them hungry just by looking atsuch delicious traits. They entered the bakery and waited until a short chinese woman came to atend them.

"Hi Sabine, long time no see you" said Emilie.

"Hi Emilie, we didn't meet since my wedding. It's good to see you again, how is Gabriel doing? Is he still as possesive as always?" said Sabine.

"Oh don't get me started, he hasn't change in all this time. But I like how he cheerishes me" said Emilie, dropping her usual formal tone and relaxing her shoulders.

"I see. Oh, who are those adorable toddlers hiding behind you?" asked Sabine with a gentle smile when she noticed Adrienne and Adrien.

"This are my adorable kittens, Adrien and Adrienne. They are just so cute, to think they already are five years old" said Emilie visually happy.

"Oh, then they are the same age of my little birds. They are so active, but also well-behaved" commented Sabine with a bright smile.

"No way. I didn't know that. Where is Tom? I'm going to scold him for not telling me before!" said Emilie 

"Now, now. You know that he gives you your space since you were married to Gabriel. He didn't want any misunderstandings" calmed her Sabine.

"Still, how could my best friend hide the fact that he was now a papa bear? I'll spare him a bit, but he better make me something tasty to eat" huffed Emilie.

"Of course, I'll make sure to let him know. Now, I assume you're here to buy lunch, right? How about he treats you to something delicious and you come to chat after lunch time? After all, we also have to feed our little birds" said Sabine.

"That sounds good. Tell him to make those delicious croissants with ham and cheese, he always knew how to made them perfect" said Emilie.

Sabine went upstairs and they heard sound of pots falling. After a while, Sabine went downstairs again with a paper bag and a smug smile. Now, Emilie took the kids to the park in front of the bakery and they had lunch peacefully, admiring the park and sometimes chasing away the pigeons that came looking for food.

They finished lunch calmly, called daddy to see how was he doing and then went back to the bakery. Now, instead of the short woman, there was a big and strong-looking man with a big moustache. When mommy saw him, she runned to him and hugged him tight and then hit him softly on the shoulder.

"Tom, you secret-keeper, how long were you going to hide the fact that you had children? I sent you so photos of mine!" exclaimed Emilie with a clear tone of indignation.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't want to be an annoyance" said the big man.

"You big doofus, how many times I told you that you aren't one? Sabine married you knowing that and she's one of the most clever persons I know" said Emilie, now with a softer tone.

"Thanks sweetheart, that means a lot from someone with so many connections like you" said Sabine as she came downstairs, followed by two little kids.

"Well, as an apology, let me present you my two adorable cookies. Say hello Marin and Marinette" said Tom, putting the twins in his shoulders.

"Hello" said the kids with a big smile on his face.

"They are so cute! Look, this are mine. Say hello Adrien and Adrienne" said Emilie, pushing her children out of their hiding point behind her.

"Hello" said shyly the blondes.

"Do you want to go upstairs and chat while the kids play?" asked Sabine. "I have prepared some green tea and we have those biscuits you love so much".

"I'd be my pleasure. You and Tom sure have a lot to tell me about this last seven years" said Emilie.

They went upstairs and the adults sat down in the soffa, enjoying a cup of tea with biscuits and began to talk about the previous years and remembered some funny stories of their youth.

"Hey, do you want to play a game? I have lots in my room!" said Mari excited, which surprised Adrien as he had never seen that side of her before.

"We also have some crayons and paper to draw if you prefer" offered Marin gently, seeing how Adrienne was hiding behind Adrien.

"I would like that..." said Adrienne shyly.

"Then let's draw something really big!" said Marinette energically.

"Let's do it!" agreed Adrien with a big smile.

The kids went upstairs and Marin brought a really big notebook while Marinette took some crayons out of a drawer. Marin ripped off two pages of the notebook so they could have enough space to draw something. Marin began to draw a fairy and a flower. Upon seeing his talent, Adrienne went with him and asked him to draw an angel and a bonfire, which he did with a big smile on his face while Adrienne watched him draw curiously.

On the other hand, Adrien and Mari had decided to draw something together. First, Mari drew a pink princess in a tower and Adrien added a knight in black armour climbing the tower to rescue the princess. Then, they drew a smiley sun and some clouds. After that, Adrien drew a ladybug with his Lady in mind. Once he was done, Mari looked at the drawing and frowned, as if something was missing. Then, she drew a black cat with green eyes next to the ladybug and claimed that it looked better that way.

While they were having fun, Emilie and Tom went upstairs. Tom said that the Lahiffe had come to play with Mari and Marin in the park and Emilie said that it was okay for Adrienne and Adrien to go too. Happy as if it was Christmas, the kids rushed downstairs to meet the Lahiffe siblings. Nino and Nina were playing rock, paper and scissors as they waited for the bluenettes to come, but they were surprised when they saw that two blondies were with them.

"Hi! I'm Adrien and this is my sister Adrienne" said Adrien excitedly.

"Hi, I'm Nino and she's Nina" said Nino.

"Are you playing with us today?" asked Nina with a big smile.

"Yes they are!" exclaimed Marinette.

"Yay! Want to be my friends?" said Nina.

Adrienne nodded shyly. "I woud like too..."

"We're going to be best friends!" said Nina and hugged Adrienne, who despite her initial surprise shock, hugged her too.

"What are we going to play?" asked Adrien.

"I wanna play ball!" exclaimed Marinette.

"I wanna play tag" said Marin.

"I vote for hide and seek!" exclaimed Nino.

"No way, we're playing superheroes!" said Nina determined.

"That sounds cool" said Adrien.

"I like him, he's clever" said Nina proudly.

"Okay, but I wanna be the villain!" said Nino.

"Then I'll be the hero!" exclaimed Marin.

"You are really pretty Adrienne, so you should be the damsel in distress" said Nina. "But don't worry, I'll also be the villain that has kidnapped you".

"I'd like to" said Adrienne, happy to have a new friend.

"I want to be a hero too!" said Marinette.

"No way, you're too strong Mari" said Nino afraid. "We'd never stand a chance against you!"

"That's true... Then I'll be the sidekick!" exclaimed Mari.

"Bu- Okaaaay" said Nino, predicting his not so in the future defeat.

"How about you're the police officer that helps the hero?" suggested Adrien.

"Okay, but you will be my partner then" said Marinette boldly.

"That's fine" agreed Adrien.

Everybody put in their positions, acting as if everything was real. Adrien and Marinette sat on a bench and acted like if they were doing paperwork. Then, Mari opened her mouth and a loud ring come from her mouth. Adrien woke up and shut his alarm of, annoyed by the fact that he hadn't had time to play on that dream.


	12. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien wokes up to a tattoo on his butt... He must be dreaming again

When Adrien woke up, he didn't feel anything different or unusual, but when he went to take a shower, he almost fainted when he saw some sort of tattoo on his butt. He had to admit that the tatto itself was pretty cool, but he was terrified of what would his father say. It was some kind of black blorbs with an acid green shade... Wait a minute. Who had black and green as their signature colours? The cat superheroes.

He was certain that Adrienne wasn't the perpretator of what most likely was a prank, as she couln't have made the tattoo without waking him up, but some magical gods of destruction could probably do it. Plague rarely went to his bedroom unless she was fed up of Adrienne or was searching for some cheese (Adrienne had as few cheese as she could on her room), so it was unlikely that she was the perpetrator, which left Plagg as the only suspect.

Once he decided that Plagg was most likely guilty for Adrien's tattoed butt, he went to his mini fridge to interrogate the kwami. Unsurprisingly, the kwami was already eating as much cheese as he could,so Adrien simply picked the kwami and closed the fridge.

"Okay Plagg, I'm going to ask you a few questions and you're going to answer if you value the cheese in the mini fridge. Got it?" threatened Adrien.

"Sheesh kid, calm down. I'll answer your mortal questions with my so infinite knoweledge" said Plagg.

"Why is there a tattoo on my butt? And why must it be on my but?" questioned Adrien.

"You already have the kwimen?! Let me see it quickly! This is something serious!" said Plagg manifesting a clear exaltation.

"What? Kwimen? What is that?" asked Adrien confused.

"When you get used to your powers and spend some time being Chat, a tattoo will appear at a certain hidden place. This means that you have unlocked a new power. Now, let me see it!" explained the destruction god impatiently.

"A new power? Cool. Do you know what will it be?" asked Adrien curiously as he quickly showed the tattoo to the kwami, feeling really embarrassed.

"No way... Why did it had to be you? Congratulations kid, you're my first holder who is capable of spreading bad luck at will. Considering that I'm the god of destruction and not something related with luck or chaos, that is higly improbable to happen, so you must be really special" explained Plagg.

"Really? So cool. How does it works?" asked the boy strangely excited about his new power.

"First of all, this power is like Cataclysm, it's really messed up and can become dangerous, so don't go putting bad luck curses just because you can. As a rulebreaker, I hate to say it, but you must, and I say must, be responsible" warned Plagg. "Now, I also have to tell you that kwimens are powers for life, whether you are my actual holder or not, because you can use it inside and outside the suit".

" Wow, that could be useful sometimes, or it would if I knew what it does and how to use it" said Adrien sarcastically.

"Lower that attitude or you'll have to figure it out without my help" threatened Plagg.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Continue please" apologized the model.

"Now that's better. Ok, so your power basically consist on putting a curse on people or objects and whatever you have cursed will have bad luck, so much that it will eventually destroy or kill them. Luckily, you can undo the curse before something nasty happens" explained the mini god in a rather calm voice.

"Now I get why I must be careful with this power" said Adrien slightly horrified.

"Good, you won't abuse it if you're afraid of its effects. Now, regarding how to use it... We'll begin with the beginner level and if I consider you worthy I'll tell you the rest. To put a curse, you have to touch something and say 'wicked'. To nulify the curse you must say 'Miracle' at least at five feet from the cursed one. Got it?"

"Yes. I got it" said Adrien. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"You can get multiple kwimens, my holders record is three. You're the youngest holder to ever have one. And finally but not least, only kwamis and miraculous users can see kwimens, so if your friend sees you without clothes, he won't see a thing. Still try not to show it too much or Hawkie will probably discover your identity" said Plagg.

Then suddenly, Adrienne burst into Adrien's room with a rather angry face. She scans the room looking for something but apparently doesn't find anything suspicious. Before she could leave, Plague phased throught the ceilingand asked if her holder was there, because she had been being called for a while but was eating cheese in her hideout and Adrienne turned 7 different shades of red.

After everybody calmed, Adrienne confessed that she now had a tattoo right in between of her still growing breasts with the shape of silver claw marks with a green and black shade. Plague reacted just as Plag had done not sonlong ago and asked her to show it, enraging Adrienne who called that a sexual harrassement. Before she could try to kill her kwami, Adrien and Plagg calmed her and explained the situation to her as well as they told her about Adrien's tattoo.

Once everything was fully explained, Adrienne decided to try her powers, which were basically the destruction of reality. She could destroy the concept of space, enter the void and appear wherever she wanted. She also could destroy the concept of time and continuity and play with timelines as much as she wanted. Nonetheless, the destruction of reality wasn't permanent unlike the Cataclysm, so anything she'd destroy would eventually be restored.

Then the kwamis decided that it was time for trial. Adrienne went first and tried to teleport to the stairs that went to her bedroom, but failed to do so and ended up appearing on her bed. Now it was Adrien time to shine and he felt really scared, he didn't want to mess up something. He cursed a pen that Plagg has brought for him and stare astonished as how the windows opened, the wind knoced a pencil case off the shelf and the pencil case fell on thepen, throwing it with an incredible force towards the wall. Before anything else happened, Adrien disabled the curse.

He turned to see the kwamis and his sister, expecting some horrified looks or something alon the lines of 'That's why you have to be careful' from Plagg. Instead, he saw Plagg nodding proudly while Adrienne and Plagg were speechless. Plague explained that, apparently, he had good control of that power and knew when to stop before things turned nasty, unlike the previous miraculous holders that had awakened that power (some holders of the monkey miraculous had caused great chaos because of that power).

Later on that day, he met with Ladybug for patrol and he asked her if she had gotten a kwimen as well, getting a confused look from her. He deduced that his buggy partners had probably still to awaken a kwimen, so he just told her to ask her kwami about it and boasted about howhe and Kitty already had one.

From that point and during the rest of the patrol, Ladybug wore a confused face, always thinking about whatcould be her partner talking about. Chat, worried that he may have messed up badly, gave her a hint before leaving, telling her that kwimens were related to unlocking new powers. Then, Chat leaped away and left behind an astonished Ladybug that hadn't had enough time to process the fact that the cat-themed heroes now had new powers.


	13. Shapeshift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akuma mattata, what a wonderful phrase. Akuma mattata, everybody are animals.  
Chat is now a lynx, Kitty is a jaguar, Ladybug is... A dog? And Lordbug is a wolf??! What is happening?  
There's an akuma that has turned Paris into a living jungle and everybody have been turned into animals, sounds like someone didn't quite like Disney's latest remake.

Nobody had expected it. It was something so fast that noone really noticed it until it was too late. But somehow, there were no humans at sight, just animals wherever a human had been standing just minutes before. Additionally, there were trees and other plants instead of buildings and cars.

Three hours ago, Adrien had been attending with his friends to the Lion King's remake prémiere, wanting to have a good time. Everybody had loved the original film and had hopes for this CGI animation remake, but came out of the cinema two hours later quite disappointed because of the so many errors and differences had the film with the original version.

They decided to chew off their disappointment with some fast food and went straight to the nearest Mad Canold's to buy it. Then, they had to wait a long time in an incredibly long queue before they could even order the food and had to wait once again until everyone had their respective food. So fast for a so called fast food.

Thus, they sat down and begun to eat, discussing about the worst psrts of the film or that real life animals can actually do some facial expressions to express how are they feeling. Until then, everything was still normal and everyone was having fun. They found André and bought some of his famous ice creams, but when they were about to eat their ice creams, it happened.

Trees began to grow everywhere, slowly replacing any trace of man made objects until they were surrounded by a jungle. At the same time, everyone transformed into random animals, being confused as they didn't notice the change but saw themselves surrounded by other animals.

In Adrien's case, he simply jumped when he saw himself surrounded by a panther, a wolf, a dog, a fox, a coyote, a crocodile and a giant turtle. Simultaniously, those animals also showed signs of fear and some of them also jumped or in the turtle case, hide in his shell. After the initial shock, the animals seemed wary of the others, but didn't move a single paw until they saw there also was a baboon were André was standing a moment before.

"My precious ice cream stand! Where it is? Where am I? Why are there so many animals?" screamed the baboon as if he was André.

"A-Are you André?" asked the dog cautiously.

"A dog talking! What kind of akuma has attacked now?" exclaimed the baboon.

"A dog? But I'm Mar-" said the dog before she looked at her paws. "I'm a dog! Why am I a dog! I won't be able to design like this!"

"Okay, you're Mari without doubt" said the fox, getting some nods fromthe other animals. "So that means that everybody has been turned into animals. Wait, what kind of animal am I?"

"A fox" said the coyote. "But I have no idea of who you are".

" I'm Alya Mr. Coyote" said the foxy Alya. "Just to be sure, everybody say your names".

" Marinette" said the dog.

"Marin" said the wolf.

"André" said the baboon.

"Alen" said the coyote.

"Adrienne" said the panther.

"Nino" said the turtle.

"Nina" said the crocodile.

"Adrien" said the model.

"Okay so, Adrien is a big black cat, like some sort of wild cat, and Adrienne is a panther. Then Nina is a crocodile and Nino a giant turtle. Marin is a wolf and Mari a labrator. And then I'm a fox and my brother is a coyote? Cool, I've always wanted to shapeshift" said Alya.

"Isn't anyone else creeped out by this?" asked Nino the turtle.

"Not really Donatello" said the croc Nina.

"Guys, this is really not the moment, we should try to get somewhere safe where we can hide. And we should do it now, specially because Nino will surely take his time, no offense dude" said Marin.

"I hate being a turtle" huffed Nino and began to walk, moving faster than expected but still pretty slow.

"Good. Nina, you go behind him to bite anyone that tries to hurt him. Then Adrien, Mari and Alya, since you guys are the least dangerous animals, so you'll be pretty safe in case someone attack us. Adrienne and Alen, you two are pretty fast predators, so you'll stay behind to help. André, you'll climb the trees and use your baboon senses to detect danger from above. And I'll go behind to make sure noone is left behind, okay?" said Marin.

"Dude, your wolf side is showing" teased Alen. " But I'm glad to be part of your pack".

"Let's go guys, you've heard Marin. It'll be dangerous if we stay here more time" purred Adrienne.

They got into formation and slwoly avanced, following Nino's pace while looking around to find a refuge or any inmediate danger. They eventually found a pretty safe spot, a large cave without anyone inside. Everybody entered and Marinette sniffed the air, trying to find any hints of some other animals, but detected nothing. Once inside the cave, they realised that there could be people in danger right now and decided to found other people.

"Okay so, I think that we should send like three groups, one would scan the zone that surrounds this. Another should explore over the trees and a last group should explore a most vast territory" said labrator Mari.

"But there should also be someone capable of defending the cave" pointed the wolvy Marin.

"I know. I think Nina and André could defense the cave, Nina biting and André throwing rocks. Then, forthe scouts, Alya and Alen should stay in the nearest vicinity, Adrien and Adrienne are the only ones who can move fast over the trees and wolves and dogs are known for being long-distance runners, so Marin and I should scout the furthest area. Any complaints?" explained Mari-dog.

Everybody agreed and the designed scouts went outside to search for other people. Adrienne and Adrien hoped that noone would notice their disappearence and climbed to the top of a tree, making sure that nobody could see them. Once they were completely sure, they called upon their transformation, hoping that it would work. Luckily for them, their kwamis, that were hidden in their fur, transformed them, but instead of becoming humans again they turned into different animals.

Adrien turned into a lynx, but had his usual black leather mask on,as if someone could even recognise him. His ring was an his paw, it probably had been there the whole time. Adrienne turned into a jaguar with her mask also on its usual place. Their baton thought, was on their leg, where they could easily grab it with their mouth. Both looked perplexed, but this time they knew that the animal in front of them was the other twin. They quickly asked for their new appearence and sprung into action, searching for the akuma.

They first stopped by the cave, identifying themsleves before they were hit by a rock or bitten by Nina. Alya and Alen came with some puppies on their mouth, saying that those were apparently their quadruplet sisters, and were surprised and encouraged by the feline heroes presence. Then, a red andblack wolf and a dalmata with red fur instead of white appeared, identifying themselves as the bug heroes.

"M'Lady, M'Lord, did you had a fight? You two have a rather bloody appearence" said Kitty.

"I suppose your Kitty Noire" said Lordbug. " Don't worry, our kwamis did this when they transformed us".

"But how it comes you two are still feline? We've been turned into colorful dogs!" complained Ladydog.

"Well, everybody wants to be a cat, 'cause the cat's the only one, who knows where he's at. Everybody wants t-" sang Chat, but Ladybug softly hit him with her tail.

"Chat, now it'snot the moment for Aristocats. Please focus, we have to find an akuma that we don't even know how they look like. And I don't know if you've noticed, but using our weapons with our mouths isn't exactly easy. Swinging with the yoyo is almost a nightmare" scolded him Ladybug.

"And let's not talk about your Cataclysm, you'll have to stand up and run with two legs enlus you want to cataclysm the whole world" said Lordbug.

"Great thing we have kwimens now. Oops, I forgot you two didn't" said Kitty teasingly.

"Hey, our kwamis said that you only got them because you two use your miraculous too much. I bet you two don't even have a kwagatama" protested Lordbug.

"A what?" asked Chat.

"It's something made of kwami saliva and the hair of their holders. It's a really important gift that shows the kwami apreciation towards their holder and has some misterious powers. Also, the kwamis get really offended if you don't apreciate it" explained Lordwolf.

"Wow, sounds a bit nasty to be honest, but I get it. They can't precisely go and buy you something" said Kitty Noire.

"It's cute thought, I turned mine into a collar and I always wear it. It could easily be mistaken by a yang collar" said Ladybug.

"Shouldn't you go for the akuma?" asked Alya. "Don't get me wrong, I love learning things about you, but it's kinda weird to be a fox".

" Sorry, we totally got distracted. Let's go!" said Lynx Noir and ran away quite fast.

The cats leaped and climbed to the nearest tree branch, jumping from branch to branch while the bugs followed them closely running at ground level. They kept running, searching for any clues of the akuma, without having any luck. When they began to think that they didn't have any opportunity, they saw a familiar place that had a somewhat cartoonish style, as if it had been a real life copy of Timon and Pumba's house. Then, a song began to sound and everybody turned around to see a real life version of the simpatic friends of Simba, Timon and Pumba.

"Akuma mattata, what a wonderful phrase. Akuma mattata, thanks to Hawk Moth everything's great" sang Pumba.

"Just like this jungle, better than on some remaaaake" sang Timon.

"I think they are upset over the remake" whispered Chat.

"Great deduction Sherlock" said sarcastically Jaguar Noire.

"Stop it you two, we must focus on searching the akumatized object, or objects. We don't know if one is the akuma or the both of them are" scolded Ladywoof keeping her voice down.

"I think they don't have any pockets or something like that. Where is Pumba hiding the akuma? Please don't tell me it's anywhere near that dangerous smelly butt of his" said Chat.

"Okay but, aren't they rather harmless? Like, Pumba's tusks and farts are his only weapons and Timon is plainly defenseless. Shouldn't they have something to threaten us?" observed Lordbug.

"It's almost like they aren't the akumas... But that, wouldn't really make any sense, they were singing about Hawk Moth" pointed Kitty Noire.

"What if... What if they are part of the akuma's power? Like that time with Kung Food that he controled people who had eaten his soup. Or like Befana, that turned people into his angelic allies" said Ladybug.

"It could be. Purrhaps we still have to find the real akuma" agreed the lynxy Chat.

"We should separate then" said Lordhowl. "Chat, come with me to search for another possible akuma. Kitty, keep my sis safe, I don't think her actual self could handle a lion attack or something similar"

"Will do, I'd never let my bestie be harmed without doing anything" said Kitty.

Chat and Lordbug parted, leaving the girls behind to watch each and every action of the comic insect eaters duo. They were alert, ready to jump to action at the first sign of danger or akuma,but something lurked on the branches over them, moving silently and stalking the heroines until the heroes were nowhere to be seen. Then, fast as lightning, the creature jumped and landed on them, pushing the girls to the ground with her weight.

"As a fellow girl, I'm sorry for this, but I'll have to take your miraculous" said the creature.

"Who are you in the first place? Normally, you akuma villains present yourselves,do your stupid evil speech of how bad, unfair or sad is something and then demand for the miraculous" said Kitty, trying to turn around without success.

"I'm the Lion Queen and, sweetheart, I'm not your everyday akuma. I can control any animal with a roar and, unfortunatelly for you, you two are animals" said Lion Queen.

"Girl, how are you even going to grab our miraculous? You don't have hands" said Kitty.

"Hey Timon! Come over-AAAAAAGH!!" roared the lioness when Ladybug managed to turn around and bite her on the paw, backing and letting the girls free, who were already up and searching for the akumatized object.

"It has to be that crown on her! There's literally anything else on her that could hold an akuma" exclaimed Kitty.

"Okay, we need to snatch that crown and use your cataclysm. You go right and I'll go left!" said Ladybug jumping to avoid Lion Queen claws.

"Oh no you don't!" said the akuma and jumped on Ladybug, pinning her to the ground again. "Pumba! Take care of our kitty cat!"

Pumba began to run to tackle Kitty at full force, but the jaguar heroine pulled out her baton and extend it, avoiding the attack and sending it directly to the lioness, who groaned in disbelief. Then, using the distrsction of her captor, Ladybug kicked her and managed to send her to Pumba.

"I'm done with all these blonde cats pinning me down" mumbled Ladybug.

"Oh, but you wouldn't mind if it was a certain blond model, would you?" said Kitty teasingly.

"I-I don't know what are you talking about!" denied Ladybug, who would probably be blushing if she wans't already red.

"You don't?~ I'm sure I overheard your brother telling so to a certain blonde beatiful model when I was trying to visit her" teased Kitty.

"He WHAT?!" said Ladybug while dodging Lion Queen, who had already recovered her senses.

"Come on, let's get rid of this kitten so I can see you blushing" winked Kitty.

"Is that so? You sure you just don't want t o find your new boyfriend and go smooch smooch with him?" counterteased Ladybug.

"N-No! I don't want t-to do that in public!" said Kitty. "Anyway, isn't it time for your lucky charm? We still have to take her down".

"That's right! Lucky Charm!" chanted Ladybug and a ball of fire appeared, burning a tree and making Timon and Pumba flee in fear. "Well, that was rather immediate. Kitty, tackle that tree!".

" As you order M'Lady!" said the jaguar and charged into the tree, making it fall into some dry bushes and spreading the fire.

"Wow, you've trapped yourselves with me. Very clever" laughed Lion Queen.

"Oh did we? I think you don't really get it...You are the one trapped here!" said Kitty, jumping to a tree.

Ladybug put her yoyo in her mouth and throw it to Lion Queen, who easily dodged it without realizing that Ladybugnwas aming at the tree behind her, hooking her yoyo to the tree. Furious, the lioness roared the girls to stop their attack, but Ladybug simply charged to her left, pulling the yoyo so the cable would hit Lion Queen. The akuma foolishly jumped and Kitty jumped on her, pinning her to the ground and taking off the crown. Quickly, Ladybug tied the villianess with her yoyo and Kitty used Cataclysm in the object. The dark butterfly tried to escape, but a yoyo caught the butterfly, revealing Chat and Lordbug.

"It's time to de-evilize!" barked Lordbug somehow and purified the akuma. "Bye bye little butterfly".

" It was about time you appeared guys" complained Kitty.

"Hey, it's not like we didn't try to call you and came back because you didn't answer" replied Chat.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" chanted Ladybug, returning everything to normal. "Great, now I don't have to hold the yoyo with my mouth".

" We're leaving now then, we have some friends that must be really worried" said Kitty bowing.

"Actually, so we do. They are likely to be freaking out already" said Lordbug.

"I know you two just want to go back with your lovers, no need to hide it" teased Chat.

Kitty punched Chat on the stomach and carried him on her shoulder. "Well, see you later!" said the girl and hurried to ran away.

"He deserved that, I've been putting up with a lot of teasing while we were chasing a non-existent akuma" said Lordbug.

Ladybug punched him on the shoulder. "Why did you tell Adrienne I like Adrien as Lordbug? Kitty overheard it! Now she knows who is the boy I like and it could compromise our secret identities".

* * *

Adrienne met with the gang under the Eiffel Tower, accompanied by Adrien, who was holding his tummy. Mari and Marin had already arrived and look at the blondes with a weird face.

"Sorry we're late, we got stuck on a balcony when things went back to normal. Oh, and my idiotic brother here was mid air and his stomach had a fateful meeting with a balcony" said Adrienne.

"Dude, are you okay?" asked Nino.

"Yeah, just feeling like throwing out the meal" said Adrien.

"Are you fine Adrienne? Did you also hit somewhere?" said Marin approaching her andlooking for any bruises or cuts.

"Calm down Marin, your wolf side is showing" teased Alen.

"Oh, but he may get me to purr if he keeps being so considerate" said Adrienne with a wink.

"You two are disgusting. Absolutely repulsive. I feel like throwing out" said Adrien. "I take it back, you two can't go out".

"Oh shush brother" said Adrienne and everybody burst in laughs.


	14. Fairy tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A princess, a brave knight in shining leather and... Two ninjas? What begun like a fairy tale to distract the daughters of Nadja Chamack, has turned into a nightmare for Mari, but especially for Chat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late, I've been traveling abroad and my old phone died, so I haven't been able to update until I've come back and bought another one. I'll try to catch up as fast as I can.

Adrien didn't know how much had he messed up this time, until he saw himself (or rather as his Chat Noir self) in a full princess dress while he held an imaginary cup of tea on his hand. He could have gone to visit Mari later, after patrol, when he'd be tired of running and his princess would be robably staying late again, working on a project or doing homework. But no, he had to go before patrol, while Mari was taking care of the two little "precious angels" of Nadja Chamak, the reporter.

Chat had been fool enough to knock at her trapdoor without checking first through the small window if Mari was there or if she had company at the moment. De "angels" had to, and of course they had had to, open the trapdoor and grab him by his poor tail. In the next minutes, the two little demons had gone all over Mari's designs wardrobe, picked up a very Disney-like lime green dress and put it on a very confused, even astonished, Chat Noir.

While all that happened, Marinette had been downstairs, discussing with Nadja about what would Mari do that day with the little girls. Mari had prepared in advance a few dresses and outfits with a medieval style to had a little play with the girls, obviously focusing on a fairy tale theme to attract their attention. But when she went upstairs to play with the girls expecting to see them playing with her stuff, she was surprised to find a magnificiently dressed princess Chat Noir with a desesperation look on his face having tea party with the little girls. There he was, the brave, loyal and quick-witted Chat Noir, dressed as Tiana and drinking nonexistant tea from a flowery cup. She couldn't help it but to laugh heartily and make a few photos.

Upon seeing that, Chat let out an indignated groan and tried to snatch the phone from Mari to delete the photos without succes. To everyone's surprise, Manon and Mina grabbed Marinette and pushed her to the closet, Mina entered with her and there were a few screams from Mari that made Chat wonder what in the world was happening on that closet. Luckily for him, he didn't have to wait to much before Marinette came out in a Prince Charming outfit. The little girls high-fived and made Mari sat down with them to take a cup of tea.

"You look charming Princess, or should I say Prince now?" joked Chat.

"Ha ha. Very funny. If you keep saying that, there won't be any more croissants for you" said Marinette in a serious tone.

"You wouldn't dare! Not the croissants! Anything but those delicious croissants!" begged Chat.

"Perhaps I'll think about it if you help me today taming this precious angels" said Mari with a smile.

"Anything for those delicious treats. I'm at your service Princess" said Chat Noir, doing a bow holding his dress like a princess.

"Pffffft, you're such a pretty princess Chat" laughed Mari.

"What can I say, I'm a cat with meowltiple talents after all. Acting is one of them" said Chat.

"Yeah, but puns are definetly not. That last one was horrible" said Mari.

"You know you love them as much as you love me Purrincess" joked Chat.

"Then kiss him!" said Manon and Mina at unison.

"Say what?" said Chat.

"If she loves you, she has to kiss you!" said Mina.

"The prince has to kiss the princess!" exclaimed Manon.

"Manon, Mina, Chat was joking about that. And none of us is a prince nor a princess" said Mari with a faint blush as she remembered the Dark Cupid incident.

"That's right, it was just a joke. Thought, you're a real princess for me Mari" said Chat nervously with a clear blushunder the mask.

"Why am I getting so fussed about kissing Mari?" thought Chat. "It's not that I hate her or anything, but I'm a loyal cat to my lady. I can't like her too, right?"

"But we want to see a kiss!" said the little demons.

"Oh yes? Then watch this!" said Mari, grabbing Chat and kissing his hand like a real prince, making the boy turn into a tomato. "There, a kiss. Are you happy now?"

"That wasn't a kiss!" complained the girls.

"I kissed his hand, so it's a kiss. You never said where you wanted the kiss so you'll have to settle with that. At least, if you want to play again with the dollies" said Marinette.

"Boooooh!" chanted the girls, but stoped inmediately when Mari raised her brow nd lppked at them. "We'll behave..."

"I must say that I'm quite impurressed princess. I didn't knew you could handle kids so well" said Chat as he was beginning to calm down.

"Well, I've got practice thanks to your usual visits, mon Chatveliére" teased him Mari.

"Gasp. You hurt this poor cat's honor" said Chat dramatically.

"Sure thing, oh brave knight in shining leather" said Mari sarcastically.

"You've been rather sassy lately Princess, may I ask what has happened?" asked Chat.

"Later. Now I need you to get out of that costume and wear the one I have, we have two little girls to entertain after all" said Mari.

" Are we having a story?" asked Mina.

"Are we going to act?" asked Manon.

"Yes, we'll be having a story and you will act if you want to" said Mari with a big smile on her face. "But you'll have to get dressed for that, so go on and choose any dress or outfit you want to try while me and Chat get changed"

Chat got himself out of the dress and passed it to Mari, since he didn't need to hide because he already had his superhero suit under the dress. He adjusted the prince charming outfit, being careful to avoid ruining anything with his claws, and looked into the mirror. With the mask and the ears, instead of being like the prince from a girl's dream, he looked like a charismatic rogue prince. He liked that look better than those he had to pull on photoshoots or fashion shows. Then, Mari came out in the green dress, with her hair tied on a bun and wearing a flower ornament on her head very similar to the one Adrienne used to wear a lot lately.. Oh, of course, it was Marinette who had crafted the hairpin, why wouldn't the creator have also one? He mentally scolded himself for forgetting that.

He went back to look at the designer outfit and he had to admit that his heart had just skipped a few beats. The pale skin she had was brought to life by the soft green of the dress, creating a great contrast of colours. Then, the palid purple of her hairpin softened the dark blue of his hair, also matching with her sky blue eyes. In three words, she was stunning, and the model had to recognise that he had missed this whole time the beauty of his friend. Then, he shook his head and thought of Ladybug, she was the only one for him, no matter how attractive could this bakers daughter be..

From the closet, the little girls interrumped the moment by shouting them soemthing along the lines of 'start without us'. Both teenagers were startled by the unexpected orders of the twins and looked to each other with a faint blush, as if they had been caught doing something they shouldn't, but theyburtsed in laughs instantly.

Chat decided to begin with the play, kneeling in front of Mari, with a serious look in his eyes as he said "Oh, my dear Princess, who are thou planning to go to the ball with? May this modest cat be your companion to such event?"

Mari couldn't contain her laughand let a few giggles. "Oh my dear Chat, you are the knight of thee black cats, thou are the most desired by both pleasant girls and nobles girls. Wouldn't I be a nuisance to you? Why invite me amd not your beloved knightress of ladybugs?" said Mari trying to keep her composture.

"My beloved Lady of bugs doesn't correspond my feelings, she is in love with a star. But thou, my princess, thou are gentle and loving towards this poor alley cat. For that reason, I shall move on and compormise to this incredible damsel who shows nothing but affection for me" said Chat with half of a grin on his lips.

"Then, my beloved knight, I shall be your partner to the dance" said Mari doing a little bow with the dress as she rolled her eyes.

"I feel honored to have such an amazing partner" replied Chat with a bow.

"Oh kitty, thi words you say flatter me, but you should stop them if my company you want" said Mari, making Chat experience a sense of deja vú.

"As you wish, Ma Princesse~ I suggest we better go to thi ball now,you know how angry mademoiselle Burgeoise gets when someone interrumps her parties" said Chat brushing off that feeling.

"But my friends aren't here yet. They will be worried when they don't find me" said Mari.

"Worry not, princess, I shall leave a note so they know where are we" said Chat.

"Okay then kitty, we shall part to the ball now" said Mari and they began to walk around the room to simulate that they are travelling.

"Good thing we arrived on time. Now princess, shall I have this dance?" said Chat offering his hand with a bow.

"You shall kitty" said Mari giggling as she took her hand. "But I shall warn you, I have two left feet and dancing is a mistery to me".

"Fear not princess, this mangy cat will teach you as we dance" said Chat as he played some music on his staff.

Chat told Mari wher she had to put her hands and they began to spin around,slowly dancing at the pace of the music, Mari ocasionally stepping on Chat but he brushed it off as if she didn't weight a thing. There was a sudden moment where the music changed into a more lively one and they changed their pace, adjusting to the rythm of the song. Mari giggled as she was enjoying this and Chat couldn't help but to smile whole heartedly, which distracted Mari and remind her of someone.

Then, the closet opened and the two little girls came out dressed as ninjas (why did they had to dress as ninjas?), charging to Chat and attqcking him with a rubber knife. Chat let them stab him with the knife and faked as if he was dying, obviously overexageratin the whole thing as if it was a drama from the ancient Greece. Mari held her laugh succesfully this time and kneeled to hold Chat on her hands.

"Oh cruel fate" said Mari, "why must thou take my brave knighy away from me? Why?"

"There is one way to save him" said Mina.

"A true love kiss can heal any wounds" said Manon with a big Chesire smile.

"Is that so?" said Mari galring at the amused girls. "But Chat is in love with someone else, and so am I. A true love kiss is impossible to happen".

"Come on!" chanted the little girls.

"Would you like it if we told you to kiss someone who is just your friend?" said Chat.

"No..." said the twins at unison, lowering their heads.

"Then it's the same for us" said Mari. "Chat loves Ladybug, everybody knows that".

"Except her apparently" said Chat bitterly.

"Oh Chat, how wrong you are" said Mari petting him. "She knows your feelings for her, I know it. She constantly says that she doesn't want to hurt your feelings, but she's in love with someone else. She's really sorry because if she didn't love him so much, she'd give you an oportunity".

"How do you... Oh, right, you're her friend" said Chat. "Does she really says that? Or are you just trying to cheer me up?" said he with his ears down.

"Kitty, I thought you knew me better than that. I'd never lie about something like that" said Mari.

"I know... Hey, do you know who's this misterious boy she loves so much? I'd like to know to whom I have lost" asked Chat.

"Chat, I can't tell you that..." said Mari, instantly regretting it as she saw Chat looking down. "But I can tell you something..." said while she looked Chat's mood improve. "She and I are more than friends, we're also rivals in love. We like the same boy, but she has better chances to win his heart. She's the awesome Ladybug, everybody admires her. That boy doesn't even notices me, how can I even compete with her?" said at the berge of tears. "I- I'm sorry, I'm rambling again".

"Princess" said Chat, grabbing her face and lokking at her seriously. "Whoever that boy is, he is a fool for not seeing such an amazing, talented and breath-taking girl. You are a wonderful girl and any guy that has the amazing luck to be your crush, love or whatever, will be the luckiest guy alive. Anybody who doesn't like you is just the biggest idiot in this world".

"He's right Marinette! You're the best babysitter we've ever had! And your designs are amazing! And you look so pretty in that dress! That model is stupid if he doesn't see you!" say the girls to cheer her up.

"Awww thanks girls... And you too Chat, I really apreciate those words" said Mari with her voice trembling.

"Wait... Model? You like a model? I mean, since you want to be a designer it makes a bit of sense that you fell in love with one of them after seeing them daily, sorry, I said nothing" said Chat.

"Ughh... Now you have a clue to discover his identity" said Mari.

"Is it really that bad if I knew? I mean, I swear I won't get jealous or anything like that, I want that Ladybug and you to be happy, so I wouldn't interfere with your love conquest either" said Chat.

"Chat, that's really sweet, but that's notthe reason why. It's not because of Ladybug either. It's just that it's really embarrasing. It's not a celebrity crush, we both know him in real lifeand he's just so sweet and nice and selfless and he doesn't really mind that I stutter around him like crazy and... And I'm rambling again" said Mari.

"Don't worry, I don't really mind. It's lovely to hear you rambling just as it is hearing Ladybug mumbling when she thinks of a plan" said Chat without thinking, making Mari blush and blushing when he realizes what he had just said.

"Thanks Chat..." said Mari awkardly.

"You're welcome princess. Now, I shall go before Nadja comes to pick her little girls, or I'll be forced to go through an interview and I won't make it to patrol. Farewell princess and deathly ninjas" said Chat with a wink and leaped of the balcony.


	15. Coffee shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During patrol, Ladybug is thirsty and Chat knows about the perfect coffe shop opened at late hours.

"Ugghhhhh...." groaned Ladybug. "I'm thirsty and tired".

"How about we go to a coffee shop, my treat" said Chat politely.

"It's too late Chat, there's nothing open at this kind of hours" said Ladybug.

"Oh, but I know the perfect place and they are open until 3 am. Come on bugaboo, you really look like you could use a good, warm and tasty cup of coffee in such a chilly night" insisted Chat.

"It sounds really tempting... But we need to patrol" said Ladybug, not really convinced by what she had said.

"It's been a calm night so far and yesterday we had that Lion King akuma, so we probably won't get any today. Not to mention that sometimes, taking a brief break improves the efficience of anyone" pointed Chat.

"Fine, let's go wherever you say. Surprise me Chat" said Ladybug giving in.

"Oh I'm sure it will surprise you, I was astonished when I found it once when I.... When I was patrolling solo" said Chat sheepishly.

"Now that's interesting. I was waitig until you brought up that you do solo patrols. Perhaps we can talk it over a coffee" said Ladybug with a wink.

Chat smiled and showed the path to Ladybug, making a few eyes to cheer her up and recieving those eye rolls™ she always did for him. He jumped over the rooftops, trying to do some tricks to show off and make a little competition with his Lady, which worked and she performed some mid air flips using her yoyo to rise in the right angle. Ladybug was clearly the winner, but that didn't stop her to recognise and praise some of Chat's tricks.

Later, Chat stopped on a rooftop, in front of a gigantic Adrien Agreste's billboard, confusing Ladybug for a moment. Then he explained that behind that embarrasing publicity show off was the coffee shop, but that he had stopped before arriving because he wanted to see her face of surprise when she sees the name of the bar. Curious, Ladybug jumped and climbed to the top of the billboard, her eyes opened like plates and her jaw fell completely.

"I told you it would surprise you" said Chat smugly as he landed next to her. "And wait until you see the owner, you'll be mind-blown for sure".

The door of the bar opened and an old chinese man with a stripped blue shirt appeared. "I see you are back Chat Noir, you've brought Ladybug with you this time. Please, come inside the Miraculous Cave and have a cup of coffee, I'm sure you two must be exhausted" said the old man with a gentle smile.

" Master Fu? Is that you?" asked Ladybug reluctant.

"I'm afraid not, the one you know by master Fu is my brother, I'll explain more inside if you follow me" said the old man as he entered to the coffee shop.

"Don't worry M'Lady, he's trustworthy and the barwoman is too" said Chat as he descended to enter the bar.

"Okay kitty, I trust you" said Ladybug and entered to the coffe shop.

"Welcome dears to the Miraculous Cave" said an old chinese woman behind the bar. "I'm Xia Fu, the sister of Wang and Ming, we're triplets".

"Wait dear sister, this young Ladybug isn't understanding any of that right now. My name is Ming and the one you know as master Fu is Wang. As my sister said, we're triplets. Now, ask your questions, I can see them floating around those eyes" said Ming.

"Mister Fu... Why is here this coffee shop? Isn't it dangerous to have it on a rooftop?" asked Ladybug.

"I see brother chose well" said Xia with a smile.

"I agree. As for your question, worry not young Ladybug, this place is protected from anybody with evil intentions. Just like our brother, there was a time when we held the turtle miraculous and gained a few kwimens. My sister is using one of them to hide us" explained Ming.

"I thought Master Fu was the last guardian of the miraculous, that everybody else died on that fatidic accident. How are you here?" asked Ladybug.

"He doesn't know we also survived" said Ming.

"When the temple crumbled down, I used my kwimen to protect us and once we were free from the ruins of the temple, we searched around the world for the miraculous box, hopingthat noone evil had put their hands on the miraculous" explained Xia. "Then, we heard about four superheroes in Paris, two bugs and two cats, fighting against a butterfly user. We came here and created the Miraculous Cave to provide you help".

"Does Master Fu know about that?" asked Ladybug.

"No, eventually, we'll get in contact with him, but for now it's better if we don't. He'd only blame himself for that accident" said Ming.

"I see... He already blames himself enough, seeing you two suddenly would only worsen things" agreed Ladybug.

"Precisely. I'm beginning to see why my brother chose you two, you're gentle and clever while Chat is selfless and loyal. I'm curious thought,how did he choose you?" asked Ming.

"I'm not sure. The first time I saw him I helped him cross the road before a car hit him" said Ladybug.

"In my case, the first time I met him, I helped him when he fell and lost his walking stick" said Chat.

"My, my. He's doing those tests? That's weird" said Xia.

"He tested your selflessness and kindness, which are great test to choose a miraculous holders, but fail the most important thing, your compatibility with the miraculous. There's people not destined to hold a miraculous and those will never unlock kwimens and greater powers" explained Ming.

"I have a kwimen! Does that means I was destined to be a holder?" asks Chat eagerly.

"You do? In such a short time? That's incredible! Which kwimen is? The destruction of reality? Shapeshifting? Enhanced senses?" asked Xia surprised.

"My sister has the destruction of reality one, I have the bad luck charm..." said Chat.

"You what?!" exclaimed Xia surprised. "That's an extremely unlikely to happen! That kwimen is something more usual of the monkey holders!"

"I know, my kwami told me. He also warned me about the consequences of a bad use of the kwimen and I'm honestly scared of them. I won't use it unless is necessary and I'll stop before things go wrong" said Chat without his usual cheerful tone.

"I see, that's very responsible of you" said Xia. "There has been lots of incidents due to that kwimen".

"Setting that apart, I guess you'd like to have a coffee. We also have food for your kwamis if you want to change back" said Ming diligently.

"Oh, thanks but we'll stay transformed. We haven't shared our identities yet" said Ladybug.

"I see. Worry not then, we won't ask for it then" said Ming.

"For now, what would you like to have?" asked Xia.

"I would like a vanilla latte please" asked Ladybug.

"I want a peppermint tea" said Chat.

"You'll have it in a flash" said Xia with a wink.

"Meanwhile, if you have any kind of questions regarding the miraculous our brother hasn't told you yet, I'll be glad to answer them" offered Ming. "And don't be afraid to come whenever you need something from us, even if you're about to detransform. We have some closets to guarantee your privacy".

"I'll mark the ubication on my yoyo in case I need it, thanks a lot. By the way, only miraculous holders can enter here?" asked Ladybug.

"No, we have other clients in a lower floor, but this floor is exclusively for holders use" answered Ming.

"And if we are not here and you need our help, there's a little bell connected to our phones so feel free to ring it in those cases" said Xia, bringing the drinks to the heroes.

"I'm sure I'll do!" said Chat happily taking his cup.

"Thanks" said Ladybug and took a sip of her cup. "Mmmmmh~ This is delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it. I know that you ladybug holders take a sudden interest on flowers due to the miraculous use, which proves your compatibility with your miraculous. You'll develope some behaviours from the animal which they represent" explained Xia.

"That explains a lot" said Ladybug.

"Yeah, I thought it was just only me and my sister" said Chat.

"But you look cute chasing laser pointers Chat" teased Ladybug.

"H-How do you know that?" asked Chat blushing a lot.

"Well, a little bird told me about a certain video and I exchanged an interview for the video with a very pretty reporter" said Ladybug..

"I can't believe it, my princess has betrayed me?" said Chat dramatically.

"Princess? I see I'm not the only lady that has catched your attention~" continued her teasing Ladybug.

"Y-You're the only o-one for me! She's really nice and lovely, b-but I'm only loyal to you, no matter how much it takes to win your love" said Chat blushing.

"Don't worry, I get it. She's trully great" said Ladyhug.

"She is, she is also the best civilian I know. She's brave, she stands up if anyone dares to mess with her loved ones and she is really talented" said Chat, not noticing Ladybug's blush.

"Chat, that's really nice from you. I'm shure she'd be flattered" said Ladybug.

"That must be someone very special. Bring her along whenever you want and we'llmake an exception for her and let her stay on this floor" said Xia.

"Will do, she'd probably like this vanilla latte, it's incredible" said Ladybug. "Thought, probably it'd be better if Chat brought her, she's afraid to go with me and that someone recognises me because of that".

"I'll gladly do it, she deserves to put off her work sometimes, she works really hard" said Chat.

"We'll be glad to have someone so special in here then, she sounds just like a great girl" said Ming.

Then, they kept chatting and drinking until they realized what time it was, quickly saying goodbye and paying (Chat insisted it was on him) before jumping away tocontinue their patrol. The two elders watched them go away with a certain nostalgia but hoping for the best.


	16. Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief shot of what happened when, just for a day, Adrien and Adrienne swap kwamis and rings to see if anything changes.

"We've agreed on it, so let's just do it. Even the kwamis are agreeing with it" said Adrien.

"Okay, you've convinced me. Our trouble makers have agreed on your idea, that's relieving for sure" sassied Adrienne.

"Come on, they aren't always causing trouble, this could be one of those times" begged the boy.

"Sheesh, fine, but if anythingbad happens it will be your fault, not mine" said Adrienne.

"It will be fine kid, our holders have done this in the past" said Plagg.

Hesitantly, Adrienne took off her ring and gave it to Adrien, who put the ring on and gave his to Adrienne. The kwamis looked amused and for once, instead of asking for their so loved cheese, they hurried them to transform, surprising the teenagers and makijg them suspicious of their intentions, but they transformed regardless.

When the transformation was over, both of them jumoed as they saw the other transformed as their usual selves, Adrienne looking exactly like Chat and Adrien looking like Kitty. When they realized that they had somehowswapped their bodies, they stood there wothout moving for a long while with a horrified look on their face.

Then, they called out their transformations and saw that their bodies where back to normal, surprising and confusing them both. Suddenly, two high-pitched laughs sounded frome behind them and they turned around just to see their kwamis laughing their asses off, realizing the pranks those two little gods of destruction had just pulled on them.

"What did you two just do!" exclaimed Adrienne furiously.

"Oh, norhing. We just transformed you" said Plagg between laughs.

"Nothing my ass, I had her body and she had mine, so explain" demanded Adrien.

"What? We just did as always, it's not our fault that we're used to transform you in that way" said Plague sheepishly as she laughed.

"I told you something would happen!" said Adrienne to her brother. "You know these two are pranksters! It was a bad idea listening to them!".

"I know and I'm sorry about that, but how could I have ever known thatthey would change our bodies as if we have swapped them?" said Adrien.

"You should have known something would happen, I knew it and I told you that they were planning something" said Adrienne.

"Now, now kittens. This is a pointless fight, you're both right. Adrien should have thought twice before listenning to us, yes. But you should spare him a bit, he can't read our minds and you agreed to do it" said Plague.

"I only agreed because you three didn't stop pressuring me!" protested Adrienne.

"Yeah, but you still agreed. You could just shut in your bedroom or escaped to see that boyfriend of yours" said Plagg.

"I- I hadn't thought about that" said Adrienne.

"That's right, you hadn't thought of your so loved boyfriend, despite how much in love you are. Have I mentioned that you are so in love that you don't let me rest with all your talk about him?" said Plague.

"Yeah sis, what happens with you and him, lately you're different around him, as if it hurt to be near him. Do I have to kick his butt?" said Adrien.

"Pffft, as if you could, Marin is stronger than you for sure. Every time we hug I can feel those nice muscles of him, you wouldn't have achance against him. Besides, it's not like he has done something bad, he loves me" said Adrienne.

"Well, what happens to you then?" asked Adrien a bit worried.

"It's just... It hurts to be Kitty Noire sometimes. I've had to quit on a few dates already and I can't help but feeling that I'm abandoning him without even a proper explanation" said Adrien at the berge of tears.

"What does he says about that?" asked Adrien.

"He simply brushes it off as if it was something without importance, saying that it's normals to disappear during akuma attacksto hide or to check upon someone important for us. He says that he also does it quite often" said Adrienne.

"Then don't worry so much about it, you know that he's very honest, he'd told you if something bothered him" said Adrien.

"Oh quit it with all this lovey dovey talk, it's giving me a headache" complained Plagg. "Why don't you simply use this body swap thing to pull some pranks?"

"Hey, that could cheer you up. Good idea for once Plagg" said Adrien.

"Yeah, whatever, I expect extra camembert for giving you advice" said Plagg.

"And that's how you know he's not planning anything this time" said Adrien. "His cheese is his number one priority".

"True, these kwamis only think with their stomachsunless they are planning something" agreed Adrienne with a soft laugh.

"Then let's do it! I'm sure we could prank Alya and Alen with this, since our voices don't change" said Adrien.

"And also Mari! You could flirt with her as you usuallu do with my body and your voice and she'd be mind-blown for sure" said Adrienne.

"Hey! I don't flirt with her, she's just a good friend" protested Adrien.

"Right, and Marin is just my friend too. You flirt with her as much as you do with Ladybug!" exclaimed Adrienne.

"That's not it! I just flirt with my Lady!" said the boy.

"Adrien, face it already! You flirt with Mari too, but just as Chat. There is nothing wrong about it, you're not betraying Ladybug or anything like that. Or are you saying Mari si not worth it? Because I'll slap you right now if you are insinuating that" said Adrienne.

"What? No! Mari is great and more than worth it,but I love Ladybug" said Adrien.

"You have to stop putting her in such a pedestal, you're missing a lot of things just because you're way too focused on Ladybug" scolded Adrienne. "You know that scarf and bracelet you like so much? It's not from father. Marin did the bracelet and Mari did the scarf, but she convinced Marin not to tell you because you were so happy thinking it was father's gift she didn't want to take it from you!"

"I- Is that true? She did that for me?" asked Adrien mildly shocked.

"Why do you think father let us have better timetables and do those competitions? When I found out, I threatened him to tell you and to leave and that was his response" said Adrienne.

"I must apologise to her right now" said Adrien.

"Slow down brother, you can't. If you want to do things right, you're going to snap out of your Ladybug bubble and pay more attention to your surroundings. Remember the pillows the bugs gave us as a birthday gift? Guess who made them" said Adrienne.

"Don't tell me it was also them... That's why you recognised the sewing style so fast! You've always paid attention to their designs. Ughhhh I'm such and horrible friend" lamented Adrien.

"Are you now willing to accept that you flirt with Mari? I can keep going if you prefer" said Adrienne.

"Okay, I'll acknowledge the fact that I do flirt sometimes with princess, because she's just like, our everyday Ladybug" admitted Adrien unwillingly.

"Great, now, let's prank! Plagg, Claws Out!" chanted Adrienne, transforming again.

Adrien transformed too and the models went out to prank their friends. The Césaire basicaloy flipped when they saw the cat heroes on their balcony, but they were weirded out when they heard them speak withthe other's voice, until the cats decided to spare them and revealed that they had swapped the miraculous and that was the result.

Then, they went to Marinette's balcony and knocked on her trapdoor, both smiling like two idiots in advance. This time they were the ones surprised when Marin opened the trapdoor to let them in, but followed him inside in silence, Adrienne slightly blushing. Mari was busy sewing with Marin one of their latest projects and askedthe cats to help them modelling.

"Uhhh, there's a little problem" said Adrien as Kitty Noire.

"Why is Kitty speaking with Chat's voice?" asked Marin weirded out.

"Well, it's because we swapped our miraculous jus to try it and our kwamis decided to change our bodies as well" said Adrienne as Chat.

"So, we'll help you gladly, but we should change our miraculous back" said Adrien.

"Nonsense! There's no time for that and it doesn't matter. You wore a dress yesterday Chat" said Mari, surprising everyone in the room.

"You did what?" said Kitty holding her laugh.

"Princess! That was our secret! It was your little demons fault!" complained Adrien.

"For the love of god Chat, stop complaining and put on this dress. You are in Kitty's body now, so it's not weird" said Mari pushingly.

"Marin, please convince her" begged Chat.

"Sorry man, we do need it urgently, so do it quickly and it will end sooner" said Marin shrugging his shoulders. "And Kitty, can you pleas try these jeans with this jacket?"

"Okay, but no touching, even if this is the body of a boy I'm still a damsel in heart" said Kitty.

"Fair enough, but please do not ever say that again with Chat's body. It really send off some weird vibes I do not want to get ever again" said Marin.

"Are you homophobic?" asked Kitty.

"I'm perfectly fine with what other people do and feel, but I have a girlfriend I really love and it felt weird to hear that" said Marin.

"To be honest, it was weird for me too, Chat always tries to act like a macho and hearing that send me off" agreed Mari.

"That makes sense. I probably react the same way if I heard someone on my brother's body saying that" agreed Adrienne.

"Okay, but please hurry and put on the clothes please, we need to do the finishing touches yet and there are like four outfits more" said Mari.

The cats resigned and tried the clothes they were told, modeling them for the designers as they usally do. The designers made some fixing here and there while they had the clothes still on, focused on their work. Obviously, the cats couldn't help to be amazed by the level of concentration and dedication the designers put on their work. Once they were finished, Marinette offered them some freshly baked pastries and they eat it gladly. After that, the cats went back home and promised to never change their miraculous ever again.


	17. Akumatization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien can't stand to keep his secret identity no more, not when Adrienne is suffering and apparently so is Lordbug. But the others heroes disagree with him and he can't keep doing it anymore.

He was done. Adrienne was suffering thanks to their secret identity, but refused to reveal herself. Lordbug had told him that he was in a similar situation with his girlfriend, yet he also rejected his idea. Then he had tried to convince Ladybug to spare their siblings the suffering they were putting with, but she disagreed with him, mistaking that with a mere try to know her identity.

On top of that, most of his friends were out on vacation, his father had reprimended him when he tried to snuck out of a photo shop and tightened once more his schedule and his only friends that hadn't left, which were the designer twins, always seemed too tired and exhausted to even hang out.

On a desperate attempt to calm down and disconnect, he went to the Miraculous Cave and discussed everything with Mister Fu, discussing every possibility and reasons for everybody behaviour. Mister Fu tried his best, pointing objectively a few reasons to each point Adrien made, but that only got under his skin. Moments later, he paid and left off to run free and wild, trying to get everything out of his mind.

It was disheartenning, everything he did was wrong, everything seemed to just be crumbling down on his life and there was noone willing to help him. He really missed his mother and her soft embrace whenever he was sad. Slowly, an akuma began to aproach him, but he didn't even react, tired of every single bad thing on his life. He simply stopped seeing, missing the akuma that came closer with every flutter of it wings, not seeing or hearing Ladybug, Lordbug and Kitty Noire, who were screaming his name as they tried to prevent his akumatization without success. The akuma entered on his bell and the heroes engaged their fighting stance with horror and sadness expressed all over their face.

"Hello Chat Blanc, I'm Hawk Moth. You're tired of everything around you crumbling down, but noone cares or tries to come to your aid" said Hawk Moth.

"Get out" groaned Chat.

"I'm just like you. My brother and wife were almost killed and my sister-in-law just put all the blame in me and left. My children are constantly disappearing and destroying everything I've carefully prepared to help them" tried to empatize the villain.

"Now I'm not in the mood to hear your lame story! Get OUT!" screamed Chat.

"I can help you erase all your pain, I won't even ask for your miraculous, just Lordbug's" said Hawk Moth.

"I'm done. Akumatize me and I'll help you" said Chat with a twisted idea on his mind.

"No! Chat, you must resist!" screamed Ladybug, but he didn't heard her.

A dark purple cloud covered Chat Noir and turned him into Chat Blanc. Now, his suit was snow white instead of the usual pitch black he always had. There were gold lines on the borders of the leather. His pupils were of the most pure gold and the white of his eyes had turned into silver. His fake ears and tail had several scars, as if he had fought and lost several times.

When he opened his eyes, Ladybug was in front of him crying as she held her yoyo in her fighting stance. Behind her, Lordbug was covering Kitty Noire, who was crying desperatedly on the back of the bug. Chat gave them a twisted smile and jumped off the roof. He heard the heroes shout his old name in sheer horror, but he simply landed on his feet and ran away from them. When he was far enough so they won't catch up with him for a while, he stopped.

He knew all of his powers had been improved by the akumatization. He could do monstruously high jumps, his speed was incredible, his senses were so precise, that he could hear everybody in Paris breathing, including Hawk Moth. He could feel his kwimen itching from a power outburst, confirming the upgrade of the kwimen. He also felt the buzz of a more powerful cataclysm behind his now enormous claws.

He smiled and focused on Hawk Moth's breathing. "Wicked" chanted Chat Blanc, casting his kwimen from far.

"What was that?" asked Hawk Moth.

"That, my dear Hawkie, was me casting a bad luck charm on you. Your luck from now on will be the absolute worst. Unless I undo the charm, your luck will be so bad, that it will kill you on exactly a week from now on" said Chat calmly.

"What?!" exclaimed the villain throught the telepathic link.

"You've heard me. I have to be at least at three meters from you to lift the curse, which I won't do unless you follow my conditions of course" said Chat, as the heroes finally stepped in.

"We don't want to fight you Chat, please make this easy for everybody and let us purify the akuma" begged Ladybug with tears on her eyes.

"But of course my Lady. Just let me afew minutes to negotiate Hawk Moth's surrender" said Chat, confusing everyone.

"I don't believe you! And I will never surrender!" declared Hawk Moth.

"Welp, looks like you do want to die, it's a pity. My Lord, I advise you to purify me quickly, before Hawkie tries to control me, my sister's Cataclysm will help with the bell" said Chat as he gestured with his hands: "TIE ME QUICK"

Lordbug tied his hands and Ladybug tied his legs quickly and he showed no signs of resistance. Kitty aproached him with tears and fear on her eyes and he gently moved his head to help her get to the bell. Before Kitty activated her Cataclysm, he made a stop sign with his tail.

"Hey Hawkie, one last thing before I'm deakumatized. If you don't believe me, ask your kwami about kwimens" said Chat with a smile. "Now end with this already sister, my back is itching and I'd like to scratch it".

"Cataclysm!" yelled Kitty and she destroyed the bell.

The akuma flew out of the bell and Lordbug quickly untied his hands to catch the akuma. After purifying the akuma, Chat Noir stood up and scratch his back like crazy, but Ladybug hit him.

"You idiot! Do you know how worried I was?! I got a call from Mister Fu saying that I should try to talk with you beforesomethingbadhappensand-" said Ladybug hugging Chat as if he was going to disappear, but Chat put a finher on herlips and pulled himself out of the hug.

"I'm sorry my lady, I should have resisted more. That doesn't matters right now, Hawk Moth is going to die unless I find him" said Chat seriously.

"Don't tell me you put a bad luck charm on him. You weren't even touching him!" exclaimed Kitty, still crying a bit.

"The akuma strengthened my powers, so much that I could even know when his luck will kill him. Strangely, I was conscious the whole time and I still remember everything" said Chat weirded out.

"That's why you didn't put any resistance to us or attacked us on sight" said Lordbug. "Perhaps it's because you are a holder?"

"I'll ask Mister Fu or Miss Fu about it" declared Chat.

"Chat I'm sorry for everything I said last time, for thinking you just were trying todizcover my identity. I should hav-" said Ladybug, but Chat stopped her again as Kitty's ring beeped.

"Don't worry my Lady, it's my fault for always being so pushy. Now if you excuse me, we have to go" said Chat and turned around to flee, but Ladybug used her yoyo to stop him.

"No Chat, I won't let you go. We're going to talk now in the Miraculous Cave. This is not something I'll let go and hurt either of us ever again" said Ladybug with a determined look in her eyes.

"I agree with it" said Kitty and Lordbug at unison.

"Wheter you like it or not, you're coming with us" said Lordbug as he carried Chat on his shoulder.

The heroes set off to the coffee shop to settle things down, Chat complaining during the whole journey and trying to get away without succes as Lordbug held him with a firm tight grip that could stop trains. They finally arrived and Kitty rushed to the closets before she changed back. Lordbug tied Chat to a chair and he and Ladybug sat down to face Chat.

"Now, spill the beans. What has happened for you to get akumatized" demanded Lordbug.

"I'm afraid it's partly your fault young bug" said Xia coming upstairs witb four cups of green tea.

"What? Is this about the secret identity reveal? I told you I had it roughbut that I'd resist it" said Lordbug.

"But Kitty won't!" snapped Chat. "She's suffering so much because of this stupid identity whenever she's around her boyfriend that it'ssurprising she wasn't the one akumatized!"

"Is that true? You really were worrying about her and my brother?" asked Ladybug confused.

"For kwamis' sake! Of course! I've been seeing her suffering everyday and then I found out that Lordbug has a similar problem! I didn't even asked to know anybody's identity, just told you to reveal yourselves or in Ladybug's case, to help me convince you" said Chat frustrated.

"I'm so sorry Chat... I should have known you better than that" said Ladybug crying.

"Oh shush and stop crying. I get it, I'm only annoying you when I flirt with you. I'm probably even lowering your chances of winning the love of your misterious loved one" said Chat bitterly, surprising the bugs. "I understand perfectly why you thought that and I can't blame you for it. I'm fine with it too, I gained that reputation myself" said Chat with a calmer tone.

"It's not fine Chat! Look where it has brought us to be like that! You were akumatized! And it's my fault for not trusting you! I'm done with this whole secret identity thing and I'll end it right now! Tikki, spots off!" said Ladybug snapping and detransforming.

Chat quickly closed his eyes. "I won't look! I don't want to know your identity like this!"

"Chat, I'm sorry fornot fully trusting you before, but I know that my ide tity will be safe with you. I know I can trust you whenever I am in or outside the mask, so please open your eyes" said Ladybug.

"You're our partner Chat, if we could trust anyone, it should be you and Kitty. Please Chat, I beg you, open your eyes" said Lordbug seriously.

"Minou, please, just open your eyes" said Ladybug crying, her tears falling on Chat's hands.

"I'll do it with a condition" said Chat finally.

"Whatever you want Chaton" said Ladybug.

"I want to know who is that guy you and Mari are in love with. I swear I won't do a thing to him, but I want to know that at least" said Chat.

"Okay, it's fair enough" said Ladybug after a bit of hesitation.

"May I ask a question before I open my eyes?" asked Chat.

"If it's something we can answer yes" said Lordbug.

"Why this sudden change? Why reveal you identity so abruptedly now?" asked Chat.

"I'll answer that one" said a high pitched voice.

"I suppose you are her kwami. It's a pleasure" aaid Chat with diligence.

"Likewise Chat, my name is Tikki and I'm Ladybug's kwami and also one of the reasons she hadn't revealed her identity yet" explained Tikki. "Thought, the one that has made change her mind is her civilian identity. She says she's nothing like Ladybug without the mask and was afraid to disappoint you. Recently you've praised her civilain self and proved that you won't be disappointed. Still, please, don't panic or destroy anything. I'm not sure how you'll react and I'm afraid of what you could do if you react badly".

"I can't promise anything, but I'll do my best" said Chat and he opened his eyes to see Ladybug, but saw Mari instead.

"Hi" said the girl sheepishly.

"That means... Marin, untie me right this moment, I need... I'm not sure of what I need, but I'm definetly not disappointed" said Chat.

"Okay" said Lordbug and untie him.

"Great. Now, if you don't want me to curse you, go to the closet with my sister" hurried Chat.

"I think you need to be tied again" said Lordbug.

"No idiot! Just go with her to the closet and you'll understand!" said Chat.

"I'll guarantee your sister's safety, just do as he says. He seems to have a motive to say so" said Xia.

"Fine, I'll go" said Lordbug mumbling while he went.

"I'm sorry about that M'Lady, er... Princess? Mari? I'm not sure what to call you right now. To be honest, I'm a bit pissed at you to even call you with any nicknames" declared Chat.

"Chat, I'm sorry-" began to say Mari, but Chat hugged her suddenly and she was too shocked to react.

"Don't worry, I'll forgive you always. I couldn't be mad too long at either of your identities before knowing you were the same, now I simply can't be mad at you" said Chat.

"Kitty..." said Mari with tears on her eyes.

"Plagg, claws off" said Chat and detransformed. "It's only fair if we both know eachother identity".

"Chat, I really don't-" said Marinette, but blushed furiously when she saw her partner's identity. "A-Adrien? Are y-you Chat? For real?"

"The one and only m'Lady" said Adrien with a small bow.

"Oh my kwami, I can't believe it's you. ThatmeansthatI'vekissedyouandthatI'vebeenrejectingAdrienAgrestethiswholetimeand-" said Marinete rambling.

"Mari, you're rambling again. Didn't we agree that you'd stop rumbling and stuttering whenever I'm arround?" said Adrien smiling, happy that everything was like usual. "Anyway, who's that misterious boy you like? I'm very curious now".

"I- I... It's-" began Mari but a scream from Adrienne stopped them.

"You're Marin?!" screamed Adrienne.

"Guess the cat is out of the bag" joked Adrien.

"Ugggh, you're definetly Chat" said Marinette rolling her eyes.

"That I am, but I still want to know who is that boy you love so much taht I won'teven get a chance" said Adrien.

"It's you!" said Mari blushing a lot. "Are you happy now? I feel like an idiot" said the girl hiding her face with her hands.

"Me? Like in civilian me? All this time I was the one who didn't let me win your heart?" said Adrien not believing what he had just heard.

"Yes, that's what she said" said Xia.

"I- I- What?" said in his most brilliant moment Adrien.

"I'll let you solve this for yourselves" said Xia smiling as she left.

"Marinette?" said Adrien holding her shoulders.

"Y-Yes Adri-ien?" stuttered Mari.

"Hey, what's with the stutter... Wait. Wait a minute. You've been stuttering all this time because you like me?" said Adrien, finally realizing the obvius.

"I- I-" said Mari blushing like crazy, she hide her face and nodded.

"I'm glad it was y-" tried to say Adrien, but Adrienne snatched him away and hide in the closet.

"Brother, he's Lordbug! Marin is Lordbug!" exclaimed Adrienne.

"I know, what a surprise right? I kind of flipped" said Adrien.

"That means Marinette is Ladybug! Listen, you've got to ask her out!" said Adrienne, shaking Adrien like a mad woman.

"I know sis, she told me she likes me" tried to calm her Adrien. "I was kind of trying to do so when you snatched me".

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Go with her now!" said Adrienne and pushed him outnof the closet.

Adrien stood up andturned around to go with Marinette,but when he arrived again, only Marin was there drinking his cup of tea. Mari's cup was empty and had a few coins on it, which clearly meant that the girl had probably drank her cup in seconds and fled, not forgetting to pay because even when she was hurrying she always paid attention to details.

"She just transformed and left" said Marin, taking a sip of tea.

"Why would she do that?" asked about the obvious Adrien.

"Man, she was afraid of rejection, really embarrassed and still hadn't processed the fact that you are Chat. It'd be weird if she hadn't fled" said Marin.

"I guess that's normal" agreed Adrien.

"On a side note, how's Adrienne?" said Marin taking another sip.

"She's actually more or less like Mari, butadd the bonus of you being her boyfriend" said Adrien. "How can you be so calm? I almost had a mental breakdown before I snapped out of it".

" Yeah, I'm totally not calmed right now. I'm also still processing the fact that the love of my life is my crush and also that you knew it and encouraged us. I'm honestly holding back to avoid hitting that pretty face of yours" explaind Marin, taking another sip. "Thought this tea is helping a lot to chew it down".

" I think I'll also need the tea" said Adrien and sat down withMarin to have their drinks.


	18. Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette was avoiding Adrien since their identity reveal and Adrien was also nervous about it. So what's better to clear his mind than having fun?

"Come on brother, you've been a hot mess since the day of the identity reveal. Mari is avoiding you and you're just tripping over air whenever she's around or someone metions her name" said Adrienne to her idiotic brother, who was hidden under his bed sheets.

"I can't face her sis! I've been so blind and oblivious! I feel like an idiot for not listwning to my heart!" replied Adrien under his cover.

"That's it, I'm done" said Adrienne, pulling the blankets. "You need to clear your mind and have some fun!"

"You won't move me!" hissed Adrien.

"Oh shush or I'll tell Nina that you love Mari and we both know how can she be with love issues" threatened Adrienne.

"I refuse to let Nina know anything" said Adrien, springing out of his bed at the speed of sound.

"That's good. Now let's go to do a bit of cosplay, I've convinced Nino, Alen and Marin to come. None of the girls is coming, except for me obviously" said Adrienne.

"Okay, you win. I'll put on some clothes and go" said Adrien sheepishly, as if he was going to be hung.

"Come on bro, you'll have fun for sure!" said Adrienne hitting his back softly.

They prepared and went to the park to meet the boys. Just as promised, none of the girls were at sight and Marin and the others was carrying a bunch of boxes. They set off to Nino's house, chatting as they walked and sometimes teasing Marin and Adrienne, sparing some of the teasing just to tease Adrien for being so weird on the last days.

When they arrived, there was no sign of Nina being there, so the boys simply put down the boxes and opened them to see their contents. Marveled by the outfits, everybody simply went on and pulled out some really elaborated costumes of different games, movies and even some from anime. Immediately, they searched for group costume to do cosplay together.

The first round, was gaming coslpay. Alen was cosplaying Mario and Marin was Luigi. Adrien was dressed as Link and Nino found a Megaman costume. The next round was movies and the four of them cosplayed as jedi from Star Wars. Then, they cosplayed as the TMNT, Adrien being Raphael, Marin Leonardo, Alen Michaelangelo and Nino Donatello.

And so the cosplay party went on, the boys trying on random cosplays and Adrienne taking pictures. Adrien managed to clear his mind of worries and had some real fun with his friends. Thought that was until Nina came back from a girls day and foun all the boys in AoT outfits and Adrienne with her phone on her handswhen she supposedly was having a photoshoot, which was tecnically true.

"Okay, I want a serious explanation here. Why are only the boys enjoying of this? And more importantly, why did you ditched us on a girls' day you planned!?" asked Nina.

The next few minutes Marin Alen and Adrien were tidying uo everything while Adrienne and Nino tried to do some damagecontrol and calm Nina down before she began to curse and throw things to everyone. When they finally managed to calm her down and explained it was all a set up to cheer Adrien, Nina decided to intervene and invite the other girls, ruining everything they had managed to achieve and setting Adrien into nervous mode, again.


	19. Fencing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are few ocasions that Adrien actually thanks his father for his schedule and his activities, this is one of them. Fencing has always helped him to get some stress out of his body and having a good oponent to do some great sparring with will help him in more ways than he can imagine.

There are times when Adrien hates and curses his father for the rather busy schedule. However, on some very special and uncommon ocasions Adrien actually thanks his father for giving him such a schedule and making him go through several activities that envolve excersising his body. Precisely now was one of those rare ocasions, with everything from the reveal on his head, he couldn't focus or concentrate and it was easily noticeable.

Thankfully, today he had fencing and fencing had always helped him to clear his mind. On top of that, he had a really talented oponent to push him out of his limits and out of his comfort zone, Kagami. Sparring with her would pretty much help him to focus and solve all of his problems.

The problem was that Adrien was too unfocused and couldn't even engage a combat stance. On a side note, Kagami still had that cheerful mood of her she had been expressing since that incident where her mother was akumatized. Adrien knew she had been participating on that buddy program he and Adrienne had sponsored andguessed that she was happy to have made a friend, but he wondered who was that friend that cheered the girl so much.

"Come on Adrien, you've been unfocused lately" scolded Kagami with her usual cold tone, but a bit warmer than normally. "Is this a joke to you? You need a better partner perhaps?"

"Of course not Kagami, I'm just distracted by something. I was hoping to focus with some sparring, but it seems rather difficult today" said Adrien standing up once more.

"Oh, those kind of problems I see" said Kagami with a misterious tone, one that Adrien had never heard, as she engaged her dueling stance.

"What do you mean with that?" said Adrien launching a frontal attack.

"Oh you know, those kind of problems" said Kagami with a sly smile as she defended and counter attacked.

"What do you mean? What kind of problems do you think I have?" said Adrien a bit annoyed, blocking the counter attack.

"You should perfectly know of what I mean" said Kagami, pressuring Adrien's defense with some attacks.

"What?" said Adrien blocking. "What do you know?" said more agressively as he fenced of the attacks and attacked Kagami.

"Now this is what I'm talking about. Want to know what I now? You should better focus on winning me first!" said Kagami fully smiling as she defended and countered Adrien's attacks.

"Oh you're on Kagami" said Adrien determined.

The following duel was utterly amazing, with everyattack there was a counter attack that pushed the rivals further with each block, exciting everyone that watched it, evenmore than the duel Adrien and Kagami had when Kagami first arrived. Even Monsieur D'Argencout was astonished by the demostration of the two teenagers who were showing a level of swordsmanship far better than some professionals he knew. Because of that, all the other students stopped their duels just to contemplate the passionate battlethey had in front of them.

Whenever it seemed that one had cornered the rival, the rival did an spectacular maneoubre and freed themselves, balancing again the match. The fighters had both pure and genuine smiles on their faces and a fiery determined look on their eyes, putting emphasis on their wishes to outwit their oponent and win while they fully enjoyed their duel at its fullest.

In the end, Kagami slipped and Adrien, instead of using that chance to win, he went forward and grabbed Kagami's hand before she fell. Kagami, eventhought she was thankful of Adrien, was wise enough and used the chance presented to score a point. I stantly, everybody in the gym roared and heavily cheered the combatants with pure excitement.

"Great fight Kagami" said Adrien while trying to breath.

"Not bad of yourself Agreste" said Kagami with a smile.

"You know, I haven't seen you smile like that before" teased the model and recieved a soft punch on the shoulder.

"Are you better now?" said Kagami.

"Actually I'm Adrien Agreste and I feel exhausted, but yes, I feel better now" said Adrien with a smug smile.

"I didn't know you had those bad jokes in you" said Kagami, punching his shoulder again.

"What can I say, I'm a box of surprises" said the model shrugging his shoulders.

"Sure thing Agreste, let's get changed and we'll see what can I do to help you with that lady problem of yours" said Kagami heading to the girls changeroom.

Adrien was, of course, confused and curious of why did Kagami knew he had a problem with a girl. Regardless, the boy did as he was told and went to the boys changeroom. While he showered, his fencing classmates congratulated him and praised his skills on the previous match. He felt a bit awkward about it and simply hurried to put on his clothes and got out of the room.

Kagami was waiting for him on the phone, probably informing her mother that she'd be a bit late helping her friend. When she saw Adrien hoing out of the room, she gestured him to follow her and went off without waiting for him to react. Adrien was surprised of that behaviour, but he hurried to catch her. They kept walking silently until they arrived to a coffee shop and Kagami sat down.

"Take a seat Agreste, I don't usually bite, just fence" said Kagami with her usual expresionless face.

"Okay" said Adrien sitting down. "What has happened to you lately? You're clearly different".

"A great friendship, but we're not here to talk about me. Spill, who's that lady that troubles you so much and what's your problem?" asked Kagami inquisetively.

"I don't have any problem with no lady" said Adrien blushing.

"Right, and I'm the most expressive girl you know" said Kagami sarcastically. "I know there's someone, spill".

"I- Fine, yes, there is a girl, true" said Adrien resigning.

"That's better. Now, who is her and what happens with her?" pressed Kagami.

"It's... Marinette" said Adrien blushing a lot and whispering the last part.

"Who? I just heard mumbling and not a name" said Kagami.

"It's Marinette!" said Adrien embarrased.

"Marinette? What happens with her? Wasn't she a great friend?" asked Kagami curiously and confused.

"Yes, she is a great friend, but I want more..." confessed the boy blushing a lot.

"I see" said Kagami in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry Kagami, but I've realized recently my feelings for her" apologised quickly Adrien, remembering that Kagami liked him as well, or at least she used to.

"There's no need to apologize Adrien, I understand. Mari it's a great girl and it's not that strange that boys fall for her. After all, even I feel a bit of love for her, not in a romantic way thought, just friendship" said Kagami.

"Since when are you friends with Mari?" asked Adrien confused.

"Since that buddy program of yours. She was my partner and she ended up being the friend I've always needed" said Kagami.

"That's great! I'm glad the project worked for you" said Adrien smiling.

"Thanks. For now thought, what about her is troubling you?" asked Kagami, not leting him drop the subject.

"I discovered she likes me... Well, it was more that I pressed her to tell me who she liked and she has been avoiding me since. I want to tell her that I like her as well, but I can't concentrate or act normal whenever she's around or I think of her" confessed the boy in utter embarrassement.

"So you can't tell her due to... Your indisposance and she is actively avoiding you. No wonder you couldn't focus on the match".

"I know, that's why I'm struggling" lamented Adrien.

"But I don't see you struggling right now" pointed Kagami.

"That's- That's true!" said Adrien surprised.

"You just needed to order your thoughts. Now you only have to corner her and confess" said Kagami proudly.

"But, what if she's avoiding me because she now hates me?" regretted Adrien.

"Please, now you are acting like a teenager girl of those American movies" said Kagami. "As I see it, she doesn't hate you, or at least I think so. She's avoiding you because she's just as embarrased as you are, probably she's also afraid of rejection".

"Wow Kagami, you've turned into an expert of relationships" said Adrien perplexed. "I think you might be right".

"Of course I'm right. You should stop being a cry baby and confess. It's pretty much like fencing, all you have to do is corner her and break her defense to attack" explained Kagami.

"That's probay the best advice I've get so far. Thank's Kagami, now I know what to do" said Adrien smiling determined.

"I'm glad to help you to get Mari. You helped me to get her friendship" said Kagami smiling. "Now go and get her lover boy".

"Will do" said Adrien smiling as he stood up and left the coffe shop.


	20. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a plan to confess his feelings to Mari, but he'll need help and a certain rockstar is willing to lend a hand after Adrien founds his lost crocodrile.

<strike></strike>At first, Adrien thought he was dreaming. He was heading to Marinette's after his little talk with Kagami and saw a big crocodile walking into the park, as if it was the most normal thing in the world for it. Intrigued, Adrien hurried to ran behind the crocodile and chased the crocodile until he finally managed to catch up with its pace. Then, he noticed that the crocodile was wearing a collar with a tag and a leash and realized whose crocodile was.

In a genuine moment of genius, Adrien jumped on the crocodile and grabbed the leash. Obviously, the crocodile didn't keep still during tuat and tried to bite Adrien a few times. When he finally managed to grab the leash and position himself where the crocodile bite him, he called the mayor and asked him for Jagged Stone's number. Then, he called Jagged Stone and told him that he had found (and somehow stopped) his pet. In less than thirty minutes, Jagged and his assistant Penny were there to pick up the reptile.

"Thank god, we thought we had lost Fang forever!" screamed Jagged as he hugged Fang.

"Thank you for finding Fang and contacting us" said Penny diligently with a smile. "By the way, how did you get his phone number? It would be bad if it was freely roaming around there".

"Oh, I explained the situation to mayor Burgeoise and he understood and gave me the number. Don't worry, I haven't even save it" said Adrien politely.

"Great, thanks for understanding it. I'm sorry to be like that after you found Fang but-" said Penny.

"Don't worry, you're just doing your job. I'm familiar with that" said Adrien.

"Hey, now that I think about it, aren't you that model.... Uh.... Ah, Adrien Agreste right?!" said Jagged standing up.

"Yes, I am. I'm also a fan of your music, it simply rocks!" said Adrien excited.

"That's good to know. Aren't you quite famous in the fashion world? At least I think so from all those posters Marinette has" said Jagged, causing Adrien to jump at the name of Mari.

"Mr. Stone! That's private for Marinette!" scolded him Penny.

"I'm sorry, it simply slipped out of my tongue, but he does know her, he reacted to her name" said Jagged, winking to Adrien.

"She's my friend" said Adrien blushing.

"I think there's more to it than that" said Jagged smiling. "But here is not the right place to explain. Come with me and explain me all of it!"

"Is it right for me to do so?" asked Adrien to Penny.

She shrugged her shoulders. "He has invited you and you probably won't be a danger for him, so sure thing".

Adrien cursed internally his luck and followed his favourite rockstar to his hotel room, where he had to explain to his idol, that he loved Jagged's favourite designer, that she was avoinding him for a reason and even that he was planning to confess to her whenever he could corner her. Once he finished talking and he was red from embarrassement, Jagged simply grabbed his guitar and touched a few accords as he jumped on his knees.

"That is rock baby!" screamed Jagged. "How awesome!"

"I'm sorry for everything" said Penny lowering her head.

"Don't worry, it was fun to spend time with my favourite rockstar" said Adrien sheepishly.

"Say kid, do you need a hand with Mari?" asked Jagged with a genuine smile on his face.

"I have to admit that yes, I don't know how I'll confess to her while she avoids me" confessed the boy.

"Say Penny, do we still have those VIP tickets for tomorrow's concert in the Seine?" asked Jagged.

"Yes, you were planning to give them to Marinette and Marin" said Penny.

"Well, as much as I love Marin, he'll have to conform with a regular one. I'm giving Adrien the VIP tickets! Now you only have to invite Marinette without her knowing that you come and voilá! You'll have the perfect chance to confess!" said Jagged excited.

"Thanks a lot! I'll make sure to confess!" said Adrien jumping of sheer happiness.

"Don't mention it kid, you helped us with Fang, it's the least I could do. Besides, Mari is a great girl and deserves the best. Just try not to make her sad, or Fang will taste your underwear" said Jagged.

"I'd never even think about it" assured Adrien.

"Great, I knew you're a good kid" said Jagged patting Adrien on his back.

"Thanks?" said Adrien nervously.

"What are you doing still here? Go and give that ticket to Marinette!" hurried Jagged, pushing Adrien out of the room.

"I'll make sure to do so!" said Adrien smiling as he left with a plan forming on his head.

Adrien ran to the nearest alley and, after making sure noone would see him, he transformed into Chat Noir to get to his house as fast as he could. He jumped and leaped from roof too roof, running on his four paws like a real cat to be even faster than what he already was. Unsurprisingly, he got to his house in a record time due to his motivation. He snuck on the house by the rooftop connection to his sister's bedroom and hurried to his room to find somwhere to write a note for Mari. He found a piece of paper and one of those stylo pens his father used to gave him for his birthday and quickly began to write the note, signing it when he finished and added a little paw print with his baton (he had discovered that amazing function for signing recently and thought it was incredibly useful as Chat).

Once he was finally done, he opened his window and leaped out of the room, making sure that noone would notice him doing so. He climbed the nearest building and headed towards Marinette's house, hoping that he could get there quickly because it was beginning to get dark and he still had to dinner with his father that night. Ugh, thinking about having dinner with his father didn't sound as good as usual when it meaned he'd miss some time he could spend with Marinette, not to mention the fact that he was going to tell father about his feelings and soon confession to Mari. He shook his head and kept leaping to the famous Dupain-Cheng bakery , hoping that Mari would be at home, but not on her balcony. He was relieved to see that she wasn't on the balony when he arrived, but felt thrilled when he saw that she was on her bedroom talking to someone. Could it be that she was talking with her kwami? Could they be talking about him? The boy mentally scolded himself, that wasn't important at the moment.

He looked around in the balcony, looking for something he could use as a paperweight for the ticket and the note. A small black and green chinese kettle picked his attention and the hero decided to use that kettle as the paperweight after making sure there wasn't even a single drop of liquid outside it, otherwise the note and the ticket would get ruined. Once he was sure the kettle was dry completely, he snuck the note and the ticket partially under the kettle, so it'd be noticeable and the wind wouldn't take it away. The problem was, he needed to let Mari know that she had to look to the kettle, which probably wasn't such a weird object to be in there. He searched once again around him while thinking of something to arrange that would make the kettle easily noticeable. After a while, he saw a small blanket and a chair and he came up with an idea. He put the chair in front of the kettle and facing the oposite direction. Then, he picked the blanket and folded into an arrow shape, which later he put on the chair and moved the chair until the arrow was pointing the kettle. Yeah, that would be pretty hard to miss, or at least he hoped so.

Feeling nervous, he looked throught the window once again and made sure that his princess was still there. He saw her making a strange expression as she sewed what seemed to be a black jumper, then her expression turned into that cute ace she had when she was concentrated on something and Chat's heart warmed at the sight of it. How could she be that cute? It was unfair before he knew she was his love, but now it wa simply outrageous. Realizing he was lost in Mari's expressions, he softly hit his cheeks to focus and prepared to go throught the plan. He knocked on the trapdoor and quickly went to the window to see if princess was willing to answer his call. She was blushing like crazy and definetly talking with her kwami with a desperate look on her face, but she was too nervious to properly react, so Chat went and knocked again. This time, Mari snapped out of her panic and confusion and decided to go to her balcony, which cued Chat to run away in that instant before she saw him and the situation could get emarrasing for both. 

When Adrien got to his room, where he was almost completely isolated, he could still feel his heart beating on his throat of the sheer awkwardness and nervousness he experienced coming back. He let out a sigh, detransformed and simply fell on his bed, ignoring Plagg's usaual and insufferable demands for his so loved Camembert. A lot of thoughs where rushing at an incredible speed inside his mind and most of them included moments he had had with Mari or Ladybug that now held a whole different meaning, specially since he knew Mari's feelings about him being more than a mere friendship like he had been proclaiming. Now that he thought about it, he realized horrified how many times he had friendzoned the love of his life without even being concious about it. He just wanted to hid under his covers and let everything else in the world go on without him, but Natalie came and knocked on his door to inform him that the dinner was ready.

Gulping, he swallowed all of his mixed feeligs and headed to the dinning room, mentally preparing for the possible mental battle against his father regarding his love life. That was, of course, if his father would please them with his presence during dinner, which usually wasn't the case. But today wasn't a usual day and their father surprised the model twins attending the dinner. Adrien could feel a literal storm of emotions bursting inside of him, some where positive emotions like the happiness he felt knowing that father would eat with them, but some of the emotions were rather negative such as the fear of his fahter rejcting Marintette. Nevertheless, he had to ignore all of his innsecurities and face hiis father head on since the beginning of the meal if he wanted to catch his full attention.

"Father" said Adrien as the first dishes were served. "I have something I need to tell you".

Gabriel sighed. "What is so important you have to tell me during one of the few times we can get together in the table?" said the man taking a sip of wine.

"There is a girl I like and I'm going to confess tomorrow night. That's it, I simply wanted to let you know before confessing my feelings so it won't take you by surprise like happened with Adrienne" said Adrien filled with determination, clearly not accepting a denial, which made Gabrie lose his composure and spat out the wine. Meanwhile, Adrienne's jaw was underground

"Pardon? You like a girl and you're confessing tomorrow? Did I understand it correctly?" said gabriel trying to recover his composure.

"You did father, I heard exactly the same" affirmed Adrienne perplexed.

"Indeed, you both heard me right. I'm confessing tomorrow nd I don't think I'll make it home for dinner" said Adrien, lowkey defying his father to refuse to let him go.

"I see... You seem to be determined to do it no matter what I say, so who's this girl you are so fond of? Do I have the pleasure of knowing her?" asked Gabriel expresionless but clearly having a mental debate with himself.

""You certainly do know her and as far as I know, you are quite fond of her too. At least of her work. She is my classmate Marinette Dupain-Cheng" said Adrie hiding his nervousness as Adrienne's eyes opened like plates.

"I see... It's true I am quite fond of her work and her talent as a designer. With the right guidance, she could become the head of my empire after I retire, and so does her brother of course. I will admit you two have quite an eye for talent" said Gabriel. "Seeing that you have chosen such an admirable and talented girl, I can only approve your decision Adrien. I'm proud of you two. Now, let's eat before the steaks get cold".

"Thank you father" said Adrien happily. "It means a lot".

"One last thing son. Inform Nathalie about your plans to modify tomorrow's schedules. Perhaps she can give you an advice or two about conquering a woman's heart as well" said diligently Gabriel.

"Yes father" said Adrien smiling.

They didn't pronounce a single word afterwards, but there was a pleasant atmosphere on the table for the rest of the meal as both twins felt proud ad rejoiced the fact that they had been complimented by their usually so strict and stoic father. After dinner, Natalie accompanied Adrien to his room and there she took detailed notes about the plans of the boy and the timetable he'd be using during his confession, including extra time to turn it into a date if the ocassion appeared. Then, she made Adrien take a sit and made the boy recall his etiquete lessons he had time ago to properly explain what kind of ethiquete he could possibly need when confessing, flirting or going out with a girl, as well as tell him some company policies about dating nad the precautions he'll need to take to avoid paparazzi pestering them about their relationship. Finally, she gave him a small card with the phone of gabriel's advocates buffet in case he'd need them because of the paparazzi or something similar before she left.

Adrien felt another rush of emotions, much more positive this time, and he sat on his bed, metnally preparing puns, jokes, pick up lines and some lines he could say to Mari in case his mind went blank during the confession. Plagg groaned and rolled his eyes at some of those and simply told Adrien to buy her Camembert, which obviously Adrien didn't saw as an acceptable option. He went on rambing about tomorrow confession so much that he didn't notice Adrienne slyly aproaching him, nor he noticed when she jumped to hug him and was took by surprise. She had come to tease her brother for ot telling her before that he was going to confess next day, but also to cheer him and give him some emotional suport to calm the poor boy down. Then, she asked what were his plans and whe he told her, her face went throught at least thirty facial expressions before setting into a clear surprise expression.

"How comes you two are going to have VIP seats on a Jagged Stone concert? Thatt's so cool!" said Adrienne feeling a bit of jealousy.

"Well, this afternoon I found Jagged's crocodile, Fang, roaming freely and helped to stop him and return him to Jagged, then we talked a bit and he pretty much made me tell him about my feelings for Mari, which ended up with him giving me the VIP tickets and cheering me" said the boy sheepishly.

"I'm seriously getting jealous of you brother. Why do you have to get such an amazing date?" protested Adrienne.

"Perhaps Marin acquires two normal tickets for you and you two also-" began Adrien, but was interrumped by his phone ringing.

"Sounds like someone is calling you" pointed Adrienne the obvious.

"It's Marinette! What do I do?!" said Adrien panicking.

"Just pick the phone idiot!" said Adrienne nervous.

"Uhm... Hi?" said Adrien in a genius moment as he answered the call.

"A-Adrien?" asked Mari from the other side of the phone.

"Yes Marinette?" asked Adrien growing more nervous with each second passed.

"D-Did you gave me a VIP ticket for tomorrow's Jagged Stone concert?" asked Mari.

"Yes, it was me. I also put a note explaining it" said Adrien sweating bullets.

"I- I read the note... But I ca-can't accept this Adrien! It's t-t-too much!" said Mari.

"It's not!" exclaimed Adrien. "I realized how rude and unfair I have been and that was my apology. It's also because I want to make amends with you".

"It's too much Adrien!" snapped Marinette. "There is no way I can just accept this, it must have cost you lots! And what am I going to do alone at that concert?"

"HI? This is Adrienne. Mari, you big adorable doofus, just accept it. I will also be going with Marin, just not in the VIP. Stop making excuses and accept or I'll transform and I'll go to bite your butt" said Adrienne almost as nervous as Adrien.

"Adrienne? I- Uh- I... Fine. I'll go..." said Marinette resigning.

"Great, I'll be there tomorrow before the concert to do some girl stuff. Bye" said Adrienne and ended the call. "Congrats bro, I've just saved your butt".

"Thanks Adrienne. I'll make sure to get you a ticket in case Jagged doesn't gives two normal tickets to Marin" promised Adrien.

"Great. Now go to sleep, I'll send Marin tomorrow to help you plan. Just Marin, I swear" said Adrienne.

"Okay..." resigned the boy.

Adrienne left him alone with his thoughts and his kwami and went to sleep. Adrien instead went to his computer and purchased online two normal tickets for the concert, so he'd give one to Adrienne in case Marin only had one ticket and the other one would be for Nino, so in case Marin did also have two tickets, Nino could invite Alya to got too and perhaps finally confess (those two have had been acting so lovely around the other but they still weren't dating). After watching a few episodes of anime, Adrien finally went to sleep for the big day.

The next day, he woke up at nine, as per usual, and went to have breakfast. Nathalie informed him that both twins had their day clear to do their preparations and wished him god luck before she left him. Then Adrienne came to the dinning room saying that Marin had invited her to go on a date to Jagged's concert and also informing that she'd spend the whole day convincing and preparing Marinette without lettung her know about the confession. Adrien thanked her and called his best friend Nino to tell him to come over for a surprise, which the boy accepted a bit curious about it. Around half an hour later, Marin was ringing the doorbell, sent by Adrienne and clearly not fully amused by it. However, his mood did a total 180 degrees change when he heard Adrien's plan to confess Mari, letting him know why his girlfriend had been so pushy to come over. Minutes later Nino was at the door ringing the bell. They let him in and Adrien gave him the two tickets so he could invite Alya. When he tried to refuse it, Marin and Adrien teamed up to tell the DJ to accept it and finally confess to Alya, eventually convincing him. Obviously, Nino aalso learned about Adrien's plan and decided to have a boys day to prepare themselves for the night (after calling Alya and getting her to accept going, of course).

"Okay dudes so, since we're here, we should begin planning for Adrien and then moving to another" proposed Nino.

"No way man, Marin isn't allowed to go home explicitely" said Adrien. "Why don't we look for something on the shops?"

"No sunshine, Nino's right, we should first see what do you have and if there's nothing' we'll go sgopping" sadi Marin.

"Fine, let's go to the closet then" said Adrien and pushed a botton that opened a shelf on his bedroom, revealing a massive ward robe with tons of outfits.

"Dude, I'm beginning to think you have a batcave somewhere in this house too" said Marin, remembering the secret aquarium under the skate ramp.

"This is huge bro, why would you even want to go to buy clothes?" said Nino impressed. "There must be thousands of outfits in here".

"Most of it it's just nerd stuff or pun T-shirts I can't wear or it would ruin the Agreste reputation" said Adrien.

"Still, this is enourmous, I'm sure I can find something perfect for you in here. Just bring me all the semiformal stuff you have. No punny T-shirts, formal attires or nerdy clothes" said Marin.

* * *

After a full clothing hunt, a strategic reunion to plan perfectly Adrien's confession and giving Nino a few tips in case he feels confident enough to confess to Alya, everything blew up. First, Nino went nuts and called Alya to meet him, then confessed and told her that tonight's concert was intended as a date. Fortunately for everyone, Alya accepted (and even kissed Nino) to be his girlfriend. But then Alen came a bit annoyed by the fact that he was being left out, demanding to participate in the boy's day too. But the worst part definetly was when Nina showed up, also feeling left out and tried to get his brother out of everything planned, but backed off when she learned it was a date for him. Then, Nina basically went into full CSI mode and almost discovered Adrien's love for Marinette and his plan to confess. They somehow managed to get her out of the way and send her with the girls, but the boys were exhausted and totally not prepared for the important event they had in about an hour. They rushed to shower, get dressed and get fancy and only prepared to leave when Alen gave everybody an okay pass.

Marin and Nino went to the Dupain-Cheng household to pick up the girls and go to the concert. Meanwhile, Adrien was called by Jagged and told to go the backstage before the concert. Half curious and half nervous, Adrien went to the concert and Penny was already waiting for him outside to let him into the bbackstage and guide him to where Jagged Stone was practicing before the concert. Before entering the room,, Adrien looked once more his aspect. He had his hair a bit messier than usual, but nothing close to Chat's mess of hair. He was wearing some blue jeans with a red T-shirt and a black leather jacket. He also had changed his usual orange trainers by a pair of black and grey ones to match with the jacket. He had to admit that he liked that look Marin had recommended him, no wonder Adrienne was always counting with him whenever they weren't going on a date. Adrien sighed and entered the room.

"Hello? Mister Jagged? I'm Adrien" said Adrienn as he kncoked and opened the door.

"Finally! I was wondering when and how would you come. You look ready boy, but you just lack something for it to be perfect... Flowers! Penny, can I get a small bouquet of pink tulips?" said Jaggged without stoping.

"I already had it prepared" said Penny proudly. "They are behind your guitar".

"Perfect! You're always so efficient Penny, I wonder what could I possibly do without you" said Jagged, causing a small blush on Penny that only Adrien noticed.

"Tulips are Mari's favourite flowers and pink is her favorite color too, I'm sure she'll love them" said Adrien.

"You seem to know her well enough and you want to make her happy kid, so make sure of making her the luckiest girl tonight" said Jagged, without knowing that Mari was indeed Lady Luck.

"Marinette is a very special girl and we both would love to see her happy" explained Penny. "She has become sort of like a niece to us. So we'll help you a bit more tonight. We've managed to make the concert a bit longer just so there is space for one song more. Jagged insisted that the last song should be one of the old serenade he did when he began to play. Also, you're on a special VIP zone just for the two of you that has the best views, but noone will be able to see or interrump you two".

"I-I do't know how to thank you enough" said Adrien moved.

"Just do your best and take care of her kid, she's really special" said Jagged in the most serious tone Adrien had ever heard him talk.

"I will do. Also, if you ever need something I can do, just give me a call" said Adrien.

"I'll make sure to remember it" said Penny andshe got something from the walkie-talkie. "She's already here! And the concert is almost about to start! Adrien, go and good luck".

"Thanks again" said Adrien and left.

He ran through several corridors and asked some staff members for directions to get to where his Princess waited for him as fast as he could. He knew that Mari may react bad to him appearing ad trapping her on a corner, but he'd have to deal with it later. He had to follow the plan. He had to give her a half baked explanation about the tickets and then he'd have to convince her to stay. If he also could talk to her about everything before the concert started he'd celebrate it, but his main objective was to convince her to stay and he was more than determined to do so. He finally got to the VIP zone and headed to the special spot where only he and Mari could access. When he got there, the first thing he saw was Marinette with a short pink dress with her hair made into two buns and his heart skipped a beat. She had taken his breath away without even knowing it. But then, she turned and he could take a look of Marinette's pendant that had a cat paw on it, also being distracted by noticing the subtle yet effective make up she was wearing. When she turned around, he felt as if his legs were melting and his mind went on a total shut down, leaving him ther without remembering what to say.

"A-Adrien?" said Mari cautiously. "Is that you?"

"I-It is Ma-Mari" said Adrien blushing and stuttering.

"How did you get in here?" asked Mari nervous.

"Jagged g-gave me two VIP tickets a-a-after I helped him fo-found Fang" said Adire as he mentally cursed his sudden inability to speak normally.

"Oh" said Mari, not sure of what to say.

"I've got something for you" said Adrien and handed her the bouquet of tulips.

"Tulips! They are my favourite!" exclaimed Mari as she took the bouquet.

"I know, I also know you love pink" said Adrien nervously scratching his neck.

"Thank you Adrien. But why are you giving me these?· asked Mari.

"Look, Mari. Ever since we found out our secret identities, you've been avoiding me and it really hurted, but I knew it was my fault for pressuring you, so I wanted to properly apologise" said Adrien.

"But you already had invited me here, that was by far more then enough for an apology" pointed Mari.

"Marinette, you are somone who really deserves only the best, and I'm not the only one who thinks so. So just for today, let me spoil you a bit please" said Adrien, a bit calmer than before.

"O-Okay" said the girl blushing a bit, making Adrien's heart accelerate.

"Y-You look great Marinette, like a real princess" said Adrien without thinking, making Marinette blush.

"I- I- Thank you! Y-You look great too Chat!" said Mari utterly embarrassed.

"Umm, Marinette?" asked Adrien.

"Yes?!" said Mari super nervous.

"I-It's just to ma-make sure but, y-you've been-n avoiding m-me because I-I pushed you too mu-much, right?" asked the boy.

"What? No!" said Marinette and then felt bad for shouting. "I-I was too embarr-rrassed because you kn-knew about m-m-my crush on you".

"So, you don't hate me now?" asked adrien with hope.

"I don't think I could hate you ever again. You're so kind, and selfless, and you'r always helping me and you're Chat Noir and brave and loyal and you havee protected me of so many times and- And I'm mumbling again, aren't I?" said Mari embarrased.

"No, no, no, you weren't, you were speaking normally" said adrien nervous. "Actually, I'm sorry for stuttering so much today".

"But I'm always stuttering around you! It's not bad if it happens the oposite once" said Marinette.

"Yeah, but you look so cute when you stutter and mumble, or when you're focused on something and you made a really adorable face" said Adrien without realizing what he's saying.

"I- I- I-" mumbled Mari, incapable of forming a single word.

"And now, ladies and gentelmen, the great Jagged Stone!" announced a voice.

"They're starting!" said Adrien and went to the railing just to see Jagged Stone, directly looking at them and winking.

"Did he just winked at us?" asked Mari.

"Yes, he is really fond of you, you know" said Adrien without thinking.

"He is? How do you know that?" asked Marinette.

"I- Uh... I'll tell you after the concert!" said Adrien.

They saw the concert from their privileged seat with a mix of awe and excitement, ocasionally talking with the other. Then, Adrien thought of dancing with Mari, but it would be pretty impossible due to the little fact that Adrien only knew about classical dances and a bit of salsa, nothing modern or rockish. But he then thought of singing the songs Jagged was singing. He didn't have a bad voice and he could simply began to sing along and see if Mari joined or not. Surprisingly, Mari began to sing before Adrien and the boy simply followed her lead, as always. They kept singing for quite a lot of time, laughing with the other and sometimes stopping to catch their breath. But Adrien stopped, when he listened the song that was originally intended to be the last, and turned to Marinette with determination flowing throught his body.

"Marinette?" said the boy.

"Yes Adrien?" asked the girl, now much more relaxed around him.

"I haven't told you the whole truth about tonight..." said Adrien looking down.

"Uh?"

"The truth is that Jagged gave me the tickets for another reason. In fact, today everybody helped me for a reason. Marinette, even when I didn't know that my two favourite girls were the same, I couldn't help but to get easily flustered whenever you did something cute, which is quite often, and ended up crushing a bit on you... But now, knowing such an amazing, out-standing, inccredible person was ladybug, the girl I fell in love since I first met her, I simply couldn't get you out of my mind. Ever since I've known you you have been proving me what a skilled and perfect woman you are and-" mumbled Adrien

"Adrien, focus, you're saying a lot of things, but you're not pronuncing anything and I can't understand you really" said Marinette.

"Sorry" apologised the boy embarrased. "What I want to say it's that... Marinete Dupain-Cheng! I love you! Please go out with me!" exclaimed doing a little boew.

"I- I- I- Is this a dream? Becaues I don't really want to wake up if it is" said Mari.

"I can ensure you it isn't. I love you Mari" said Adrien serious.

"I-I-I-I- I also love you! "said Marinette blushing.

"Now, for the last song" said Jagged Stone. "I want to dedicat this old serenade I did back on my begginig, to a very precious girl and a guy that wants her heart!"

"W-What?" stuttered Mari.

"He knew I wanted to confess tonight and even planed some of te stuff. He and Penny see you as a niece, they told me they just wanted to make you happy" confessed Adrien.

"I- Adrien?" asked Marinette.

"Yes Princess??"

"I'm sorry for not answering before" said Marinete and kissed Adrien, whose lips melted when they got in contact with Mari's, slowly accelerating their hearts.

"I- Uh- That was-" tried to say a dumbfolded Adrien. "I love you"

"I love you too" said Mari.


	21. Modeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is tired and hungry, but this fashion show seems to never end. Luckily for him, a certain twin tailed bluenette has something prepared for him at lunch break.

The Agreste twins were done with the fashion show. Adrienne and Adrien had been going in and out of the catwalk for what had seemed to be days and lunch break still seemed to be due to next year. How many outfits had they already used? Fifty? Seventy? They had lost count of them thanks to the merciless fashion show their father had prepared. At least, they would only be working on the catwalk until lunch break. However, they had a photo shoot after the break, so they would be still working for a little while. Nevertheless, both Adrien and Adrienne had something that let them stay motivated enough to keep doing their job as professionals and it was the imperious need to look perfect in front of their lovely partners.

Nathalie had come up with the idea of inviting Marin and Marinette to the fashion show, as those two were promising designers and it was likely that they'd be conducting fashion shows in the future, perhaps even in the near future as Gabriel Agreste had taken interest on them even before they began dating his kids and noone would be surprised if he took them personally under his wing to teach them his ways into the fashion industry. Needless to say, he was also pleased with his kids choice in romantic partners due to the fact that both aspiring designers where already mildly known around Paris for their will to help and aid anyone who needed help,proving that they would truly see the twins by who they are and not Gabriel's fame and bank account.

At that moment, Nathalie wasexplaining some details about the fashion show to the designer twins, who had this adorable eager look in their face that couldn't hide their joy, pretty much melting not only the Agreste twins' hearts, but also most of the stuff who where proudly working as Nathalie explained each of their jobs to the enthusiastic designers. Even so, Nathalie always seemed to stop her explanations for a bit whenever Adrien and Adrienne where with their stylists and Marin and Marinette always popped next to the models to support them, compliment their looks and hard work (they also een complimented the stylists hard work) and sometimes even babbling a bit about how much they where learning from this. Adrien could feel his eyes turning into heart as he hopelessly gazed his dorky adorable girlfriend goofing about everything.

After some changes of outfits and a bunch of the typical model show off over the catwalk Nathalie announced that it finally was lunch break for the model twins, who let out a not so discrete "Yes!". Marin happily grabbed Adrienne and took her away in a record time, while Mari shyly took Adrien's hand and guided him to a small spot on a garden, with a ench to sit and lots of tall bushes to provide privacy. Then, she opened the basket she had been carrying and showed it to Adrien, whose tongue melted as he admired the pastry treats Mari had prepared for lunch, feeling as if all the tiredness and pain from modeling just faded aay.

He could see a veggie quiche, some croissants, a couple of sandwiches and some pastries and macarons for dessert. Looking better, Adrien smiled because of his thoughtful girflriend who had prepared cookies and camembert treats for the kwamis, making goo goo eyes over the food without really noticing it. Marinette softly smiled at him and he blushed for a bit until Mari spared him offering a slice of quiche to Adrien, which he ate quickly, fully enjoying the incredible shades of vegetable tastes in contrast with the flavour of the cheese.

"Mmh~ This tastes woderful Mari. It's like I'm straight up eating heaven" said Adrien devouring another slice.

"Th-Thanks" said Mari blushing as she took a bite of a sandwich. "I-I made it f-for you".

"Wait... You baked this? If I didn't love ou already I would flat out fall in love just with a slice of this. You're so good baking Princess" said Adrien fawning.

"Oh hush hot stuff. Cut it out or there won't be more croissants for you" said Mari faking confidence with a big blush on her face.

"Anything but the croissant bugaboo. You know I can't live without them" said Adrien pouting as he channeled his inner Chat Noir.

"Ugh... Why can't I resist those puppy eyes?" lamented MAri.

"I think you mean kitten eyes right?· said Adrien wiggling his eyebrows.

"Remember me why do I love you?" groaned Mari rolling her eyes.

Adrien laughed whole heartedly and Mari turned beet red. "I think it's my natural cat charm M'Lady" said Adrien with a smug smile.

After some more teasing and eating properly their lunch, Adrien took a crumb out of Mari's face and eat it with a smug grin, to which Mari blushed furiously and softly punched him on the shoulder. Adrien hugged her and planned to be on her embrace, where he felt loved and welcomed, for a bit more. But of course, Nathalie had to call him to remind him about the photo shot they had to be at in about half an hour, which only made him feel tired again. Mari cheered him up a bit by suggesting to have a movie night later, earning another hug and a shy kiss on her forehead that made both of them blush.

"OH gosh" thought Adrien. "Why has she to be this cute? I don't know if my heart could take it!"

The Gorilla came around to pick the teenagers up and drove them in the limo to the photo shoot place, a big green field with colorful flowers not too far from Paris. Adrienne and Marin where already there, accompanied by the Orangutan (Gorilla's cousin and Adrienne's bodyguard). As they set a foot in.. well, the set, the photographer suddenly appeared and hurried Adrien to go to the stylist to prepare his make up. Aparently, he wouldn't have to cchange this time and the boy liked that, it kind of made him feel proud of his style. He and Adrienne got ready in a flash and the photographer inmediatelly begun to collocate them on specific spots with specifics postures to do in order to take the best shots. Later, he even sugggested that Marin should join as well to add a bit of passion. Adrien wondered why.

A few hours later, not only had they finished the shoot, but also a quick advise for Gabriel's latest perfume. The models asked their bodyguards to let them acompany Marinette and Marin to their house and Nathalie agreed to it as long as they only wnet out of the limo to say goodbye to the designers, nothing else. The ride was nice and Adrien could have sweared that he saw the bodyguards smile as the designers gushed about all the modelling things they had just learned and how they wanted to already become great designers to put it on practice. The farewell was a bit hard since none of them wanted to separate from their partners, but Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng where already out to ask about everythng to their kids and also say goodbye to the models.

Then, Adrien got home and for once, he thanked his father for making him a model, as he could make Mari smile beautifully, a smile which he wanted to protect and treasure forever.


	22. Gaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's in for the worst beating in UMS IV he has ever had when Mari invites him to play after a particulary stressful and busy week

When Marinette had texted Adrien asking if he would like to go to her house, play some games and talk for a bit, he instantly texted back his answer, reassuring Mari that he'd be in the blink of an eye there. He knew that she had had a particulary stressful week with a lot of comissions and requests to do, so much, that she couldn't even patrol or play some video games, so he accepted without a doubt. Little did he knew about how crampy, competitive and skilled Mari could turn when she had such busy weeks. When he arrived, she already had the game on the screen of her computer and some treats nearby to eat. She didn't eve noticed that Adrienne had come as well to play a bit with Marin, but then again, Marin was in the same mood as Marinette and he hadn't noticed Adrien's presence. The models began to have second thoughts.

Marin snatched Adrienne away inmediately without a word and left Adrien with a side of Mari that he had never seen before, it was even worse than that time they had fought Game 2.0 and boy, she could be scary in those kind of moods. He sighed and went to sit next to his so beloved princess, hoping that the gaming wouldn't escalate into something worse. Mari relaxed for a bit when she saw him sitting and taking a place next to her. She turned and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, but as soon as Adrien sheepishly took the controler, who still was lovesick from that cute kiss, she went into full gaming mode.

Adrien prided himself to be a good gamer, even if he couldn't beat Marinette in most games. Even so, there were games where he could still win and he would generally put some good fight before losing in the others. But not today. Mari was like a wrathful videogame godess that had desended to judge the world. She beat Adrien effortlesly in a matter of seconds, it didn't make a difference wether she was god at the game or not. Thought, probably Adrien's pide was hurt the most by those quick defeats he got in Ultimate Mecha Strike IV, where she didn't even got damaged by Adrien, beating him with a perfect score in literal seconds.

After mercilessly beating Adrien for what was like two hours and 51 videogames, Marinette finally seemed to relax and to go ack to her usual self, sparing Adrien a lot of pressure for using him as a virtual punching bag to destress herself. Adrien stopped the match they were having at Max's patented Mirculous videogame (he was losing anyway in a fight against himself) and hugged her tiightly, reassuring her that everything was over and making her turn beet red.

"I'm sorry Adrien, I kinda couldn't control myself and ended up beating you up mercilessly" said Marinette apollogetically.

"Worry not Princess, there's nothing but my pride hurt. Besides, how could I let you stay in such a foul mood when a smile and that cute blush of yours fits you better?~" said Adrien teasingly with his usual Chat Noir tone.

"Shush Alley Cat, kiss me" demande Mari blushing like crazy.

"As you wish Maribug" said Adrien and leaned to kiss her.

His lips gently touched hers and there were sparks everywhere as both pushed their lips into the other's with a burning passion. Marinette run her hands into his hair, desperatedly holding his head against her as if he was going to disappear. Adrien, cursed with those cat tendencies of him, went like crazy and kissed her with even more passion as the rubs of her fingers in his her turned him crazy in a strange delirious pleasure that made him purr. They separated to breath and stared at each other, both blushing crazily and Adrien couldn't stop purring. Marinette looked at him and touched his chest, exploring where the purrs came form.

"I never knew you could purr kitty" said Mari and a loud buzz sounded behind her, which made her turn red.

"Neither did I" said him blushing. Another buzz came from behind Mari and he frowned. "What is that buzz?·

"Oh! Th-That's nothing!" said marinette nervously as the buzz sounded again, this time louder.

"Don't tell me you're buzzing" said Adrien incredulous. "How can you do it?"

"I- I don't know... It just happens when I have really strong emotions" said Mari ggiving him a sheepish smile.

"I think it's wonderful" said Adrien and placed a hand on Mari's back, making her buzz again while he tried to find the source. "It's quite pleasent how your back vibrates when you buzz".

"You do that too you know" replied Mari blushing.

"I do?" asked Adrien surprised.

"Yes Minou, your chest vibrates when you purr and it's calming" said Marinette.

"I've got an idea then" said Adrien smiling.

"What idea?" asked Marinette curiously.

"Here" said Adrien. He placed Mari on top of him, hugged her and began to purr. "See? This way we can play games and you'll relax better".

"It's really relaxing" said Mari as she began to buzz.

"Want to finish that match?" offered Adrien as he snuggled her, not ceasing to purr.

"Yeah, I feel like kicking that pretty but of yours again" teased mari, sincronizing her buzz with Adrien's purr.

They spend the rest of the afternoon playing videogames, now in a better mood, and snuggling each other to get the confort of the other buzzing/purring. Without even realizing it, both became drowsy and slowly feel asleep, Adrien hugging Marinette and resting his head on her shoulder and Mari was simply laying agaist Adrien, her head inclinened backwards on Adrien's shoulders. When Marin and Adrienne came to check up o them and to call them to eat, they found them in that same position, still purring and buzzing, and couldn't resist to take a photo to remember it. Obviously, when they woke up, both teenagers were beet red blushing as their twins laughed at them.


	23. Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari puns, Adriens melts, Marin groans and Adrienne giggles

"Wouldn't you say that I'm great _spoting_ your hideouts?" said Ladybug smiling at the three heroes.

Lordbug groaned. "That was horrible sis".

"I don't know, I thought I was pretty _spots on_" said Ladybug laughing.

"Am I in heaven?" said Chat admiring as if Ladybug was an angel.

Kitty Noire giggled. "No you're not silly tomcat, thought those were pretty _clawsome_ m'Lady" said the feline heroine with a wink.

"Not you too" groaned Lordbug. "NO more puns please, just one day".

"Oh, but brother, what's the _point_ of it if you don't smile?" said Ladybug.

"I didn't think I could fall in love more, but I'm meowveled by your humour bugaboo" said Chat.

"That's it, I'm done with all of you. I'm gooing home" said Lordbug and turned back to leave.

"Come on _honeypie_, don't be like that~" said Kitty hugging him.

"Did you just make a pun with my favourite treat?" said Lordbug indignant.

"I thought I was your favourite treat" teased Kitty.

"Get a room!" booed Ladybug and then grinned smugly. "You're bugging us with that flirty behaviour".

"Uggggghhhhh" groaned Lordbug.

"What happens, did the cat got your tongue?" joked Kitty.

"Stop it already" pleaded Lordbug.

"Why? Are you going to punish us?" said Ladybug.

"You're dead to me. All of you!" exclaimed Lordbug.

"Oh, come on sweetheart" said Kitty. "You know you love us. Specially me" said as she feigned innocence.

"You're so unfair" said Lordbug blushing. "Remember why I am with you".

"Because you love me" said Kitty hugging him.

"I can't deny that" said Lordbug a bit calmer as he hugged her.

"Ugh, that's too cheesie and sweet for me" said Chat with an amused look. "Say Princess, hall we leave this lovebugs alone?"

"It's cute Chat, but meow that I think about it, I'd rather leave them alone before the get all lovey-dovey" said Ladybug teasing, as she jumped and went away.

"That girl is simply clawsome" said Chat happily as he chased her, ignoring Kitty and Lordbug's complaining.


	24. Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrinette, DJWifi, Marinne and Alina are hosting a pick up lines competitions. Chat and Kitty are infamous for their flirting techniques, so their civilian selves surely don't expect to lose. However, they didn't rember how much their cute and blushy parnters can affect them.

Okay, that was completely not how the model twins expected the day to go. Sure, they did now what they were doing when they proposed the challenge to Alya and Nina, but they made a terrible mistake, The models didn't take into account the undying love and adoration they felt for their respective partners. Thinking back, they probably should have seen this coming. Maybe they would have if they hadn't been so blinded by their cockiness and that cat pride they lately showed off so much.

So, the day begun like anyother, they waked up, had breakfast, prepared for the day and set off to high school. They already had spent about four years now and their relationships had only deepened with the pass of time. Some things have changed of course, like Nino finally asking Alya out, the model's aunt coming back to town or Nina and Alen falling for eachother in what probably was the weirdest business-like way to do it. But most of it was pretty normal. As their hero lives, Hawk Moth was saved from the curse, but thanks to a new villainess they didn't retreat the miraculous. The new villainess name was Monarch and she seemed to be against Hawk Moth but she also demanded the miraculous. Thanks to that, new heroes have risen and they had become quite a cheerful team. Thought their secret identities remaind unrevealed, the bugs knew their true identities as they had granted them the miraculous.

The new holders were also twins and had taken upon the miraculous of the fox, turtle and bee. The foxy twins were known as Rena Rouge and El Zorro, the cats liked them but they seemed to get along better with the bugs. The bees holders, which their identity was no secret as they publicly revealed themselves as the Burgeoise twins, had chosen the names of Queen Bee and Drone King, the cats tolerated them sometimes when they weren't actively flirting with the bugs. And last, but not least, the turtle duo were known as Carapace and Salihafa and frankly, the cats loved them.

Anyway, they already had arrived school when they saw Alya and Nino having a moment while Alen and Nina were happily ignoring them as they held hands. That's when they had probably the worst idea in their lifes. they decided to challenge Alya and Nina to see who was the best with pick up lines by telling one to their respective partner and whoever made them blush the most would win. As they had expected, the blogger and the ballerina were totally enthusiasmated with the idea and accepted inmediately without an inch of doubt. Nino and Alen were... Less excited about it, but they accepted nevertheless. Now all they had to do is to wait for their so loved designers and they'd make gala of their flirt talent as the parisians most infamous flirty heroes.

Marinette and Marin finally came, late as per usual, as their lessons had already started. As soon as the models saw them, they knew they had messed up. Both of the lovely designers were wearing new clothes today, probably their latest desings, and they definetly made Adrien and Adrienne's heart stop. If Adrienne had to define her boyfriend's new clothes, she would probably say something along the way of 'hot' or 'badass'. On the other hand, Adrien would describe Marinette's latest outfit as 'kawaii af' or 'breath taking'. However, both new how much screwed they were and apparently, Nina and Alya realised that too as they sent them the smuggest grin they had.

Unluckily for the models, the game was on and lunch time was unevitably coming bringing the model twins doom along. They met on the front gate with the others, Adrienne and Adrien regretting their mistake. Nina and Alya went off to find something as Alen and Nino explained to the designers about the game they were going to play. At the same time, Marin and Marinette turned to face the models and sent them a glare that made the models feel a chill climbing throught their spines. Before the designers could masacrate the models, Nina and Alya came back with Max and Mathilde to, in their own words, serve as righteous judges of their little flirting conquest.

"Now" said Alya with a smug face. "Shall we begin?"

"We still think this is a bad idea" said Alen and Nino.

"Come on scaredy cats, it's going to be fun" said Nina.

"Who is going first?" asked Marin.

"In order to finish this quickly, Max will judge his classmates and I'll judge mine. The winners will be subjected to a final trial by both of us" explained Mathilde.

"Sounds fair" said Nino.

Nino was the first to participate and he approached Alya, lifted her chin and said "I may be the DJ, but it's you who spin my whole world" Alya did blush and Adrien cheered on his smoothness.

Meanwhile, Alen was also the first participant of his class and kneeled in front of Nina as he said "I will need to report you to the dance authorities, because those moves you have have stolen my heart". Nina blushed and giggled at thatand Marin patted Alen on his back.

Then it was payback time. Nina grabbed Alen's shirt by the neck and said "If I'm a thief, you must be the capo, because my moves and heart are only yours". Alen gulped down and blushed furiously. Alya was slyer and just whispered something to Nino, who blushed and put down his cap accepting his defeat. Now it came the models turn and they had to take several breathes in order to focus and channel their inner cat selves to make their best attempt. Adrienne, determinate to win at all costs, hugged Marin and put on her best puppy face before saying "I used to chase butterflies, but thanks to you I always feel them in my stomach". Marin whole body turned red and he looked away out of pure embarrassement, which made Adrienne blush out of his cuteness and Nina laugh her ass of.

At the same time, Adrien put on his most charming face and faced Mari to say "My vet said that this mangy cat is lacking vitamin U, so will you take meowt?" Marinette helplessly blushed as she and the others groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Awfully punny as always dude" said Nino groaning, now less blushy.

"Well, at first, I was going to go with 'Are you an angel? Because I'm allergic to feathers' but it was to cliché. And what can I say, I'm the cat-" tried to say Adrien, but Marinette put her finger on his lips to shut him.

"Now, now kitty, don't you think it's my turn?" said Mari teasingly.

"She is correct, she still has to flirt back Adrien" said Max.

Marinette placed her hands around Adrien's neck and said "No matter how mangy you are, I want to spend with you our nine lifes". Adrien instanly stiffened and turned beet red, completely dazled by the pick up line combined with Marinette's killer cuteness.

Meanwhile, Marin hugged Adrienne and told her "Are you a drug? Because I never can get enough of you". Obviously, Adrienne also stiffened and blushed furiously at that instant, feeling like she was melting into a pile of goo.

"Great, now that we finished, you'll be impartially judged by your boyfriend or girlfriend's reaction" declared the science twins.

"Nina and Alen were good and their reactions were truly amusing" said Mathilde dilligently. "But the winner is undoubtely Marin. Even if his reaction was extreme, that same reaction made Adrienne blush and when he flirted with her, it was clear that she was breathless".

"As for my side, Adrien flirtation made everyone groan and roll ther eyes, but he managed to also make Marinette blush. Alya was subtle and powerful, but since we couldn't exactly hear her pick up line, she is discualified. Nino was also great, but Mari triggered the best reactior on her companion" said Max.

"Now, for the final trial, Marinette and Marin will have to stand against their partner flirtations once more, and the one who is less affected will win this competiton" said Mathilde.

"I'm not-" began Marin, but Alen set him a look telling him he had no chance of backing now.

Smiling, Adrienne hugged him back and told him "Are you breathing my medicine? Because I want you close to overdose on the air you breathe". With that Marin shaked a bit as his skin turned into the brightest red they had ever seen.

"For the moment, that's a total fail" said Max.

"But Mari still has a go and she may fail harder" remarked Mathide.

"Hey!" complained Marinette.

Adrien booped her nose to get her attention. Then he placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it carefully before he said "I know we are still young, but I can't wait until the day I'll Mari you". Hearing that, Mari instantly turned red and fainted, Adrien barely reacting in time to catch her.

"And she did, just as predicted" said Mathilde.

"I can believe that our little angel won the game, but I'm glad to know we've surpassed our dear sunshines" said Nina.

"Agreed. We had to teach them not to mess with our flirting technques" said Alya.

"Do I have to remind you that you were disqualified Alya?" said Adrienne, as the gang engaged on their usual banter.


	25. Career

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The miraculous gang is talking about their future aspirations

Lately it had been quite usual after patrol that the miraculous holders simply sat and had a talk or played some games like normal teenagers in a magical spandex suit. They always had fun bantering about random stuff from their civilian lives without exposing their identities too much. Chat really enjoyed those times, feeling free to act like his real self in the company of friends who fully understood how he felt. Well, up to a point, because they most likely weren't secretly supermodels who wore black leather catsuits in their free time. Today as well, they were calmly sitting on a random roof, cheerfully chatting about random stuff, when Chlo- Queen Bee suddenly jumped.

"I've been thinking... We're all around the same age, or at least I think so. What are you going to do in the future?" said Queen Bee.

"I'm aiming for a university degree on Cinematographic Direction, but for now I'm doing jobs as a DJ" said Carapace.

"No way, my best civilian friend is also a DJ and wants to become a big deal in Hollywood like Spielberg" said Chat excited. "You'd probably get along with him".

Ladybug and Lordbug mentally laughed at the irony. "Well, we are going to become designers, we are already doing some comissions and all that".

"I hope you two do great, but I'm pretty sure that noone will succes better at the fashion industry as our civilian friends, they have already worked for people like Jagged Stone and Gabriel Agreste" said Rena Rouge, not noticing the bugs smiling fondly at her.

"Well, you're probably wrong, as I'm going to inherit mommy's business and became a really important fashion critic" said Queen Bee with pettyness.

"And I'll follow father's career managing the Grand Hotel and becoming the Mayor" said Drone King.

"Well, everybody expected that" sassed Salihafa. "In my case, I'm becoming an actress. My current goal is to play in Broadway".

"Impressive" said Kitty Noire. "You will probably met my civilian best friend, she's also aiming for that".

"Weird" pointed Rena. "Anyways. I'm planing to become a journalist and a writer, but I know I'll always keep being a blogger in the core".

"So do I. thought in my case, I want to become a camera man. I've been doing several works with cameras ever since we said to become journalists and it has made me realize how much I like working with the cameras".

"What about you alley cats?" said Queen Bee.

"Well, we probably will inherit our father big business and keep doing our job as supermodels" said Kitty bitterly.

"Wait, you're telling me that you two are actually superfamous outside your suit?" said Rena.

"Basically yes. We know it's hard to believe by our behaviour in the suit" said Chat bitterly.

"Don't worry minou, we know you're telling the truth. After all, I also was quite shocked at first, but then I understood what this mask means to you" said Ladybug fondly petting him.

"So that's true?" said Carapace. "I get why you'd act like you do my friends have a similar situation. Aside from what you're expected to do, what would you actually like to do?"

"We've never thought about it..." said Kitty contemplative.

"I think that I'd like to do something related to physics" said Chat.

"I probably love to be a teacher. Or a baker" said Kitty.

"Girl, talking form personal experience, baking is tough" said Rena.

"Well, I know. I've tried to bake before, you know" replied Kitty.

"Hey, knock it off you two. She can do whatever she wants" said Lordbug. "Besides, remember not to reveal too much or you may expose yourselves".

"You know, it's quite unfair that only you bugs know everybody identities" pointed Drone King.

"We know. But there's also a lot of stuff that could go wrong if you learned everyone's identities. For example, you two bees hate our civilian selves, even if our relationship has improved since you became holders permanently" said Ladybug.

"What about us? You know you can trust me girl. Right?" said Rena.

"It's difficult to predict your reaction. It could go really wrong" apologised Lordbug. "Mainly that goes for you Rena, but Zorro isn't 100 percent clear either".

"Besides, you know your partners identites for what we've seen" interceded Chat.

"Oh, right. Why don't you tell us then?" asked Salihafa curiously.

"It would be unfair to just tell you two. It'd be like favoritism" said Ladybug, at wich everyone basically agreed.

"So, if we promised to hold no grudge agains you or something like that, could we hae an identity reveal?" asked Queen Bee.

"Look, we're the first that wants the reveal, turst me. It's really ironic some of the things you say and we can't even share that" said Lordbug. "But we can't risk another miraculous akumatization. Those are really difficult battles for us".

"Is it that bad?" asked Rena wit her ears down.

"Well, it could happen that most of you get akumatized and stop being holders forever. In worse case escenario of course" said Ladybug rubbing her arm without directly looking a them.

"Why don't we do separate reveals? Like, reveal ourselves individually and see what happens. If noone is akumatized, the next one reveal their identity" proposed el Zorro.

"Wait. While I d agree with you, now it's not the moment to decide" interceded Chat. "We have to go in minutes and this is something we all probably should think thoroughly".

"Crap, dude is right!" said Carapace looking at the time. "I agree to postpone this".

Everyone agreed and decided to leave to do their biding. Chat comforted his Lady a bit as he thought of his desired future with her, on a house full of laughter and joy.


	26. Hamster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is finally a college student and is currently living with the love of his life when they have an important talk about an important decision to make... Can they take care of a hamster?

Adrien really couldn't complain about his current life. He was a college student, had the most beautiful girlfriend in the world and his dad had promised that, as long as he kept doing photo shoots from time to time, he'd be able to work as whatever he desired. Additionally, he was living now on an aparment shared with his precious girlfriend Marinette.

As a superhero thought, things had gotten more complicated as the battle between Hawk Moth and Monarch since they had somehow acquired some miraculous minions that used the peacock miraculous. Le Paón and Mayura were some new holders whose powers allowed to materialise a certein feeling in the form of a monster, but unlike the butterfly holders they also joined the fight from time to time.

But still being Chat Noir felt amazing and they had recently taken in some temporal holders in the team like the horse holders Pegasi and Sleipnir or the snake holders Viperion and Víbora, so it wasn't that bad usually. Instead, he was rather pleased to still had the chance to run over the Parisian rooftops and pole vaulting himself to feel the air.

That night, he was sitting down as he enjoyed the meal heand Mari had managed to make (Marinette mostly did all the work) as they talked about important decisions in their lifes,like which subjects they should pick or wether Adrien had to learn or not how to manage himself as a normal human being, but then they got into a more serious subuect.

"I'm telling you Mari, we should definetly have a pet. It would bring so much joy to our daily lifes" said Adrien.

"Even so, I still think you're not ready for that kind of responsability and we both know how clumsy or forgetful I can be, so it's definetly a no" refused Mari.

"Think of it, we could have a hamster, something furry and cute to pet and give some love" said Adrien.

"How dare you use the hamsters as a point to your argument" said Mari indignant. "I can't accept it".

"Come on Bugaboo, you know I'd never use something so cute like hamsters to bribe you" replied Adrien "I can use my purrfect charms with you".

"I still remember how those seemed to fail in that pick up lines competitions from two years ago" teased Marinette with a playful smile.

"If I recall correctly, those charms certainly made you lose" replied Adiren with a Chesire grin.

After a bit of debate (and incredible amounts of persuasing) Adrien convinced her to get a hamster for their home. So, the next morning, the lovely couple went through most of Paris' pet shops in order to sesrch for the best hamster in the city. They spent the whole morning and a bit of the afternoon doing so.

Finally, after many hours of searching through each pet store they could find in Paris (and fighting an akuma), they found a small ball of nut brown fur with the loveliest eyes. The owner told them that the breed of that particular hamster was really peaceful and easy to take care. Takijg that into account and due to the fact that the hamster was rather young, the college students accepted almost instantly.

Back in their apartment, they built and placed the cage they had bought for the hamster and then they welcomed the hamster to her new home. After some debating and with Tikki's help, they decided to name their hamster Hazle.


	27. Dadrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another good dream, this time with a very possible and nice future for Adrien

Lately, Adrien couldn't help himself but to feel rather grateful for how things had turned. Hawk Moth, Monarch and their minions had turned their mirculous to Master Fu with the condition that their identites wouldn't be reveled to anyone, which Master Fu seemed eager to keep it even from the miraculous holders he had chosen. At least, he had let them keep their miraculous.

As for his civilian life? It couldn't be better. His father seemed that he had changed and he was now in good terms with Adrien's aunt, he even had let him stop Adrien's modeling career so he could be a college teacher (thought Adrien still volunteered to do a runway or some photo shoots here and there). Gabriel had also retired and left his business to Marin and Marinette. Meanwhile, Adrienne ended up working with the Dupain-Cheng, Alya became a great journalist with several awards. Nino, Nina and Alen had formed a filming group that attracted the attention to various investors and were currently working in Hollywood.

Even so, they still returned to Paris frequently, as Nino and Alya were married and they were the proud parents of three mischievous kids. Nina and Alen had also married, but they weren't exactly eager to have childrens. Adrienne and Marin weren't married yet, but Marin had proposed the last week in the cheesiest way Adrien had ever expected, not that he had secretly helped him to arrenge it and that stuff, of course not.

As for himself. Adrein had declared his undying love to Marinette several times in the past years, but it was Marinette who surprised him and proposed at the top of Eiffel's tower, much to the miraculous team surprise. Currently, they peacefully spent their life together intheir apartment along with their five precious children. They had two girls named Emma and Emilie, who were their oldests daughters. Then came the twins Louis and Eloise and finally Hugo was the youngest son of them.

Adrien loved playing with his children and, as much as he denies it, so does Plagg. He's usually doing most of the house choirs (Tom and Sabine helped him to learn how to do all those dull choirs) as he spend most of his time at home. Even thought,it was Mari who always made the meals since Adrien had accidentally burned water (don't ask, he doesn't even knows how he managed to do that).

He felt so happy. He loved teaching all those kids who were in the middle of their teens and their adulthood, always so lost and stressed, as if they didn't know what to do. He also loved the huge amount of free time he had thanks to his job, as he could take care of his adorable little children, also spoiling his wife as often as he could. Marinette herself also had quite a lot of free time, as managing a company and designing was certainly something easy when you had a twin by your side and two excelent secretaries like Max and Mathilde.

Today, he was casually playing with Emma, Emilie, Eloise and Louis as he kept an eye on baby Hugo, who was peacefully sleeping. Emma and Eloise were playing hide and seek as Emilie and Louis were happily solving a puzzle together. But then, Eloise began to run from Emma and she fell on the puzzle, making Emma trip and fall on top of her and also sending a piece of the puzzle over were Hugo was sleeping, hitting him on the head.

As if they had practised it, all of the kids began to cry at the same time, except that instead of screams and human sounds, they all beeped like his miraculous used to do. Suddenly, Marinette burst throught the door and started to beep and Adrien was so weirded out, that he waked up, stopped hugging Marinette and shut the alarm off. Right, he still had only 19 and he was only Marinette's boyfriend and he had varely started his physics degree. Damn.


	28. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adriens deals with the consequences of discovering that Hawk Moth was his father after he and Ladybug finally defeat him

Adrien wasn't okay. He definetly wasn't. A week ago, he was with his Lady, happily getting ready to battle and defeat Hawk Moth once and for all as Kitty Noire and Lordubg battled against Monarch. None of them came unharmed from that battle, even if the damages weren't physical. After defeating them, they discovered their identities along with the identities of Le Paon and Mayura. Noone could have predicted how harmful was to discover that Gabriel Agreste and Jeanne Agreste had been plotting against their own family and their protegees. Of course their loyal minions resulted to be no other than their so loyal secretaries: Nathalie and Nathan.

They hadn't revealed to the public the identieties of the vilains, but everyone knew about the defeat of those who had been tormenting them for so long. Master Fu was shocked when he heard the identities of the villains and appologised several times to the teenagers. His siblings, Mister and Miss Fu, had been giving some sort of psychology treatment to the young heroes. The rest of the miraculous squad wasn't informed about the identities of the villains, but upon seeing how affected their heroes were, they didn't dare to ask them.

It was so painful. Adrien had been so close to die at the hands of the monsters his father and aunt created. Even worse he had almost lost everything important to him: his friends, his sister and, the worst of it, his love. He felt furious, betrayed, hurt, ... But he still had Marinette, who supported him without doubting, even if she just was almost as hurt as Adrien. But the worst were the nights, when he managed to fall asleep, the memories of all those previous battles came back to him, haunting him with the possibilities of things that could have go wrong and even picturing his father or his aunt killing him, instead of the akumas, as they laughed evily and took his miraculous away.

As far as he knew, his sister and the bugs were also dealing with their own traumas and the nightmares. Mari suffered insomnia, Marin developed a PTSD and Adrienne recluded herself on her bedroom, only allowing Marin to enter. It was frankly devastating for all of them to even face any of their enemies, mainly because they had to see them on a daily basis, but also because they clearly were devastated by their defeat. Gabriel was the shadow of the man he once was, recluding himself, barely getting any food or sleep and over obsesing with every single details of his surroundings. On the other hand, Jeanne showed some sort of depression mixed with sudden outbursts. The young heroes were almost scared to see them just in case the villains would somehow recognise them outside the mask.

The only bright side Adrien and Adrienne could possibly ever see about the situation was that they were no longer expected to do any sort of modeling and could do as they pleased, given the parnoic state of their father and the misterious disappearence of Nathalie, but in the end, they only felt more depressed because of the fact that they had also lost the little to unexistent love and care from their father. Of course, Mar and Mari were constantly with them, even if they didn't interact, just being there to let them know that they still had someone who cared about them, who would support them no matter what and that will always love them unconditionally. It wasn't really strange to see Lordbug entering Adrienne's bedroom or seeing Chat Noir running over the roof tops and stopping over the bakery of the Dupain-Cheng.

Strangely, each time Chat visited Marinette, someone of the miraculous squad was also there or at Marin's secluded space on the rooftop. He slowly began to understand that it wasn't because they had revealed their identities (they had meant to do it after defeating Hawk Moth and Monarch, but they weren't precisely mentally sane after that battle), but because they enjoyed how the children of the best bakers in Paris treated them, as if they simply were another civilian and not superheroes nor gods, like most of civilians used to do. Of course, he suspected that they knew the designers from outside the mask, but Chloe and Cleón certainly weren't exactly known to be civil with the designers and yet, they surprisingly appeared more often that not and generally behaved.

That day, he had had a particulary horrible nightmare were his father and aunt forced akumas into him to akumatize him and then made him cold-bloodly murder everyone in Paris, each murder bloodier and crueller than the last. he had slaughtered his firends, cataclismed Adrienne and Marin and torn Marinette into little pieces. He was honestly trembling and his eyes couldn't stop the torrent of tears flooding his face when he awoke and Plagg surprised him by hugging him and purring to sooth the pain, but he couldn't calm down and, despite Adrienne was recluded, he entered in her bedroom to check if it had only been a nightmare. When he opened the door, he saw his sister, also holding the handle of the door and with watery eyes and a stream of tears flowing down her face.

Without ponouncing a single word, both twins understood perfectly how the other felt and why the other was there. They hugged themselves closely, comforting the other and crying in a strange mix of fear and relief. Once they pulled apart from the heartfelt hug, they look one to another, nodded and called upon their transformations, turning into their superheroes selves and leaving the now colder than ever house. the jumped from roftop to rooftop, not saying a word, being only focused on getting to their destination. But when they arrived, they didn't expect to only see Marinette's lights on and much less to see all of their miraculous friends and Marin in her bedroom, no matter how big and spacious was the place (seriously, she and Marin had small apartment to live by themselves and they were still somehow surprised by Adrien's and Adriennes bedrooms!).

"Oh, um... Hello?" said Chat awkwardly. "Are we interrumping something?"

"Chat! You're not inte..." began Marinette. "Kitty! You're here too! Are you feeling better? Can I bring you anything or do anything for you?"

"Kitty?!" erupted all the heroes as they noticed her in the shadows, hiding behind her brother. They made a move to get to her, but Marin and Chat stopped them.

"Hey, give her some space" said Marin in a warning tone.

"She's not feeling in the best mood for this and honestly neither am I" declared Chat.

Marinette approached Chat and caressed his cheek. "Another nightmare minou?" said the girl worried.

"A bad one. She also had one, probably similar to mine" said in a low voice Chat.

"Poor minou" said Marinette as she hugged him tight to comfort him. "I'm sorry that you have to go through all of this. Is there aything we can do to help?"

"Yeah dude, we're kinda worried about you cats and the bugs. You haven't been yourselves... lately" said Carapace.

"Specially about you and Kitty. Seriouesly, we want to help you two. That's why we're in here today in fact" said Rena Rouge.

"Thanks a lot" said Kitty tearing down. "I'm sorry I'm like this..."

"There's nothing wrong ma minette" siad Marin comforting her. "It's not your fault and it's totally justified to be like this after... that discovery".

"Still, thank you. I don't know Kitty, but seeing all of you is kind of a relief right now" said Chat.

"Don't tell me it was that kind of nightmares" said Marinette very worried. "Oh, I'm so sorry Chaton. We're here and we're fine, you haven't hurt anyone".

"What does that mean?" said Queen Bee.

"It's because of my nightmares... One kind of the worst I tend to have is about getting akumatised and killing... everyone" explained Chat visibly in pain.

Carapace and El Zorro looked eachother and put their arms around Chat's shoulders. "Bro, dont worry, you're certainly not getting rid of us so easily" said el Zorro.

"Yeah dude, we're all here for you dude. We were even discussing about revealing ourselves, so you two can have more civilians to talk and get it all out from your chests" said Carapace.

"What?!" exclaimed Kitty in a bit of panic.

"Don't worry girl, we're just going to reveal ourselves, we're not going to force you two to reveal and the same goes for the bugs" said Salihafa.

"I still think it's not the best idea" said Marin.

"Oh shut up breadface" said Drone King. "We don't have to worry about villains now, let them do it to help the alley cats".

"Okay, now we're having it" said Marin angry. "First of all f**kface, they're not alley cats and they saved your ass more times than you can count, so show some respect. Second-".

"Stop it!" yelled Kitty. "I'm done with you two fighting always!"

"Fine..." said Marin resigning.

"Know your place commoner. We're the heroes here" said Drone King pridefully.

"He's also one you stupid dumbass!" exploded Kitty as she detransformed into Adrienne and everyone gasped.

"Well, I guess that now the cat's out of the bag" said Chat and detransformed.

"NO WAY!!" exclaimed the turtles and the foxes at unison.

"My bro has been a superhero all the time!" said Carapcae.

"No wonder I've liked this girl so much" said Salihafa hugging a confused Adrienne.

"You know they won't get it unless you detransform right?" pointed Rena.

"Yeah babe, spare the girl all the confussion already" agreed Zorro.

"Oh, right" said Salihafa as the turtles detransformed and revealed Nino and Nina.

"Wait a minute" says Chloe. "I get this is all important. The turtles are the Lahiffe and that means these sly foxes are the Césaire, yes. But has anybody thought that if Adrikins and Adri are the cats, that means the bakers here present are Lordbug and Ladybug?!" exclaimed Queen Bee.

Everybody remained silent for a couple of minutes, everybody looking at Marinette or at Marin until Drone King snapped out of it. "No f**king way. YOU are Lordbug! NO WAY!"

"Well, yes way young drone" said Tekke coming out of Marin T-shirt. "Hi, I'm Tekke, the kwami of Lordbug. It's a pleasure to meet all of you".

"Boy, you've got looooooot of explaining to do" said Zorro smiling.

"Well, sorry for keeping you in the dark bud" said Marin. "You know how it is".

"My best friend is Ladybug, her boyfriend is Chat Noir and their siblings are Lordbug and Kitty Noire. I'm the worst reporter in all existance" lamented Alya.

"To be honest kitten, if it wasn't for the magic protecting your identities, you would have guessed a long time ago" said Plagg coming out of Adrien's shirt. "The name's Plagg, god of destruction and a cheese gourmet".

"It's adorable!" exclaimed nina upon seeing Plagg.

"Sheesh, calm down little Molly" said Plague. "He's not the prettiest of the two".

"Is this turning into a kwami-holder meeting?" said Weiss as she pulled her head out of Nina's jacket.

"It seems so" said Marinette. "honestly, this is pretty chaotic and definetly not how I expected to be either the night or the reveal".

"I'd recommend you to lower your voice and detransform before someone comes" says Tikki flying from behind a pillow. Everybody turned back to their civilians selves and sat down in silence, until Trixx made a fart noise.

"Trixx!" complained Alya.

"What? It was getting uncomfortable AND boring" replied the mischievous kwami.

"Little Foxy's right, it was getting bored and I don't have any cheese" said Plagg.

"Okay, how about we do a presentation round" suggested Marinette. "So everybody will know everybody's name".

"Excellent idea Ladybug" said Wayzz. "I suggest to begin with the red ladybbugs and the black cats".

"He always suggests that" says Plague nonchalantly.

"I will start" said Tekke glaring Plague. "I'm Tekke, Kwami of creation and my current holder is Marin Dupain-Cheng. Hello again".

"And I am Tikki" said the red kwami. "Would you like to continue Stinky Socks?"

"I already presented myself Sugarcube, it's her turn" said lazily Plagg.

"Very well then. The name's Plague, beautiful godess of destruction and that blonde mess of feelings is my holder" said Plague.

"Plague" warned Tekke.

"Come on Jawbreaker, I've behaved myself this time" complained Plague.

"I believe it's quite disrespectful to call your holder a 'blonde mess of feelings'. And don't call me Jawbreaker, I'm not calling you Death Breath" replied Tekke.

"Okay geez. Her name is Adrienne and she's in a tough spot right now, please be gentle with her" said Plague.

"Yeah whatevs. I'm Trixx, kwami of illusions and this beautyful reporter here is my awesome holder" said the foxy Kwami.

"And I'm Traxx, same story except that my holder is Alen" said Traxx as she jumped from Alen's head.

"Hello dear holders of miraculous. My name is Pollen and I'm one of the Bee Kwamis" said Pollen respectfully.

"As my sitser said, I'm the other Bee Kwami, Pellet. I apologise for my holder behaviour, we're still wroking on it" declared the kwami.

"I guess it's my turn then. Hello, I'm Weiss, Kwami of Protection and the Turtle" said the little turtle goddess.

"And I'm Wayzz, her brother".

"Is there any doubt?" said Marin. "Something to say or to ask before we go back into the loop of awkward silence?"

"I have something to say and something to ask" declared Chloe, surprising everybody. "First I'm going to say something. Marinette, we have never been in good terms and we have hated each other for quite a long time. But you still trusted in me and gave me the miraculous of the bee even after I got akumatized again. Two times actually. You still had faith in me despite how I am and how I've ever treated you. Thank you for that and I'm sorry for everything I've done to you"

"Thank you Chloe" said Marinete surprised after she recovered from the initial confusion. "That's very sweet of you... I'm glad that having the miraculous has helped you".

"Don't expect me to apologise breadhead, I still hate you. But I'll also thank you for trusting me with the miraculous" said a petty Cléon.

"You're welcome. I was hoping you would gain some sense in that blockhead of yours" said Marn.

"Stop it you two" warned Adrienne. "I'm not in the mood and Chloe still has a question to ask".

"Thank you Adri. Now, spill. Who were the villains that affected you for so much" said Chloe seriously. "Your attitude has been ridiculous since and I'm not the only one who wants to help, but we need some intel to help you whatever is going on with you four".

"Chloe, we appreciate the intention, but-" began Mari.

"Hawk Moth was father" interrumped Adrien. "Mayura was Nathalie, my aunt was Monarch and her secretary Nathan was Le Paón".

"Say what?!" blurted the others.

"It's true. They don't know our identites thought" said Marin.

"I'm going to shove my shield up into the butt of that old man" said Nina getting angrier.

"I'll shove my flute at full force against Jeanne's face then. She was so hypocrite!" said Alya.

"No, no. We're going to skin them alive" said Alen.

"Dude, dudette, I'm adopting you two and there's nothing you can do to change my mind" said Nino.

"I can't believe it was them" said the Bourgeoise having an existential crisis.

"We know Chloe, we were also so shocked Cléon. Nino, you can't adopt them, my parents claimed that a long time ago and they don't know about the miraculous. Alya, Alen and Nina, as much as I'd love to do all that, those are still crimes and we are superheroes" said Marinette, bringing peace to the room.

"I love when you do that" said Adrien.

"Shush minou" said Marinette blushing slightly.

the teenagers kept talking and discussing for the night, slowly accomodating themselves as they got sleepy. Adrienne sat on Marn's lap and he hugged her, falling asleep like that as she purred and he buzzed. Alya and Nino slowly rested their heads on the other's and fell asleep. Nina fell asleep on Alen's belly. Chloe and Cléon fell asleep on their chairsand Marinette covered them with some blankets. Adrien thought, just put his head on Marinette's lap and she began to pet him, runing her finger between the golden locks and driving Adrien crazy of pleasure. He began to purr and she smiled, not noticing that both of them were also sloly falling asleep, but this times, no nightmare would dare to come in the room of superheroes.


	29. Helping hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is better than having your friends there to support you when you've discovered that you father and aunt have been trying to kill you?

At first, he didn't notice anything. Then, he began to see some small signs here and there and he cheered up a bit. He slowly started to see how his friends every now and then stopped by his house, spent some nice time with him, made some lame jokes and puns. He felt how his heart warmed when he noticed his friends tending him and Adrienne a helping hand.

Naturally, Marinette and Marin also were ther for them, but it was totally different. While Nino and Alen tried to hang out and do stuff to cheer Adrien, Marinette simply kept being herself and loving Adrien as she always did, showering him in affection, hugs and cute moments. He was grateful to both parties of course,but he appreciated more how Marinette knew that behaving as usual would be a better and more stable way to cheer him up.

Today, he had a date for the first time since they had defeated the Moth miraculous users ajd honestly, he was freaking out despite it was a pretty simple date where they'd just go to the cinema, walk around a shopping mall and have dinner. Luckily for him, Nino insisted to help him go throught the date in case that he and his bad luck decided to mess up the date (to repay him when Adrien helped Nino with his date with Marinette).

Somehow, he ended up in front of the cinema, waiting for Mari, with a discrete earplug and Nino and Alen, who decided to tag along and help,talking to him throught the earplug from a certain distance. He was dressed casually with his usual shirt and T-shirt, paired with his blue jeans and his orange shoes. He nervously played withhis hands as he waited for Mari, cursing himself for arriving there a whole hour early thanks to his anxiety.

However, Mari was there early too, leaving Adrien mind-blown as he watched how a goddess avanced towards him. Marinette was dazzling and beautyful, not that she normally wasn't, but Adrien couldn't find wordsto describe how cute she was. She was wearing a simple light pink dress, scarlet ballerina shoes and her hair was all down, not in two pigtails as usual. Her make up was subtle, but enhanced her adorable sky blue eyes and her very kissable lips. Even Nino and Alen were speechless when they saw her coming. The first one to recover was Nino and quickly rushed Adrien to compliment her, snapping Alen and Adrien out from the shock. Adrien complimented Marinette and offered to go to buy the tickets, so they'd get the best seats and have spare time to buy popcorns. She agreed, blushing fromthe compliment and took Adrien's hand, turning him into a pile of goo.

During the film, Alen and Nino were commenting and suggesting things he could do, like the classic counting shoulders or the fake yawn to put his arm on her shoulders, but Adrien decided that it was more romantic (and less posesive) to simply hold her hand during the film and ocasionally feed her with popcorn, which obviously made Mari blush furiously and almost faint. After the film, the Gorilla was already waiting with the limo prepared to take them to the shopping mall, but weirdly, he wore a fond smile, something that Adrien had never seen before. The journey, even if it was short, was spent chatting a lot about future plans and some college complaints.

When they got to the mall, they said goodbye to the Gorilla and left. They stopped at different stores, mainly tailor shops and some boutiques where Adrien forced Mari to wear some really expensives clothes despite her fears of ruining the clothes. They also spent some time at the comic shop and at a couple of game shops, but their favourite was the arcade, were they spent a couple of hours challenging the other at multiple videogames and arcade machines. Marinette won most of times, as she was the ultimate gamer, but Adrien managed to won at a shooting game thanks to a little distraction (<strike>kiss</strike>) and also at the whack-a-mole. Finally, Adrien took Mari to a jewelry store to help her to get some new designs based on the jewelry, but he also secretly bought a silver ring with a cat paw made of malachite and a pendant with a ladybug made of ruby.

After that, they headed to a small welcoming italian restaurant that had a very home-like atmosphere. The idea was obviously suggested by Nino and Alen via earplug because, despite how much Adrien was allowed to go out now, the poor guy still couldn't enjoy or discover the best places on his own. Not to mention that he also got suggestions regarding what food was the best and which could be happily shared. In the end, Adrien ordered chicken Milanese with spaghetti and Marinette ordered gnocchi with bolognese, but both seemed to be to shy at first to even suggest sharing their food. Finally, Adrien asked her if she wanted to try his chicken or spaghettis, feeding her some chicken Milanese when she accepted and making both of them blush. In return, Marinette offered him some gnocchis, practically already feeding him. They really enjoyed their meal (even if Adrien 'dork' Agreste hadn't been able to recreate the spaghetti scene of The Lady and the Tramp), specially the desserts, since it was kind of Marinette's speciality and Adrien's favourite part of the meal. He ordered a dark chocolate coulant and Marinette ordered cannolis, exchanging a bit of their dessert with the other's dessert so they could also taste it.

To be honest, Adrien was really happy ecause of that day. His friends, despite all the teasing they secretly did via earplug saying things along the lines of 'You two are so sweet you're giving us diabetes/cavities', stood for him all the day. His girlfriend was the best in the world and warmed his heart just with her presence and her constant sowers of affection. Heck, even his sister was recovering and having fun thanks to Marin and the girls, things couldn't be going better, everyone was tending them helping hands and he appreciated dearly, given the fact that they discovered they wouldn't get any love from their family. However, Adrien now thought that you can't choose the family you're born into, but you can coose the family you want to build.


	30. Tropical island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The black cats decide to bring the miraculous gang to the Agreste's private island (because of course the eccentric Gabriel Agreste would buy a whole island for his family when Emilie and his brother where still alive)

"You're going to what!?" she screamed.

"We're going on holidays to the Agreste's island and we want to take you all with us" explained Adrien.

"Dude, your dad has an island?" asked Nino.

"Technically it's our mother's island, he bought it for her" said Adrienne.

"Man, that's so awesome. We're going to a private island" said Alen daydreaming.

"We've already been there" said Chloe and Cleón at unison.

"People, focus" said Alya. "Why have we only heard about it now sunshines?"

"Because since mom and uncle... You know... Since then, father hasn't let anyone set a feet on the island" explained the blond model.

"But after a lot of begging, he sold the island to us!" said Adrienne excited.

"Gurl, you're telling me that you own an island?" said Nina.

"More like half of it, Adrien has the other half" she explained.

"Well then, when are we going?" said Marin.

"Frankly, we could fly there tomorrow, but probably you'll need time to prepare, so we decided to go next week" said Adrien.

"Most importantly, is there going to be a responsible adult?" asked Mari.

"Girl, you're an adult and a responsible one" teased Alya. "Thought our kwamis have like a few millenias".

"I'd never count Plagg as a responsible adult" said Adrien. "But yes, there will be the staff and our bodyguards to keep an eye on us".

"What a shame, guess we'll have to behave then" joked Nina.

"We still can surprise our boys with some nice tropical views" said Alya with a wink.

"One day of us you're going to kill us" said Nino deadpanned.

"Oh, but wouldn't it be a very pleasurable death?" teased Alya, making Nino blush.

"I'm feeling like a ninth wheel right now" said Cleón.

"Oh but you shouldn't, your boyfriend is invited to come too and so is your girlfriend Chlo" said Adrienne with a hint of mischief on her voice.

"Yeah, wouldn't it be nice? Taking your Sabrina and Sebastian to the beach, stargazing while cuddling, ..." said Adrien with a Chesire grin.

"Okay, we get it! We will invite them but please stop with the teasing!" said a very flustered Chloe.

Everybody burst into laughs, it was very recently that the bees had discovered their secret crush in their life long friends, but everything had gone smooth for them since Raincomprix twins seemed to feel more than simple friendship and admiration for them. So now, the miraculous gang used to tease them a lot, specially because Sabrina and Sebastian had become temporarily the users of the Dog's miraculous back when Hawk Moth and Monarch were still on a rampage. Even with all the teasing, the heroes couldn't help it but to feel happy for them. The bees had surely been throught a lot and become rotten because of it, but they had made the effort to change themselves and improve their behaviour towards others, so everyone knew that they deserved that bit of happiness.

____________________

A week later, Adrien and Adrienne were saying goodbye to their father before they entered the limousine. Their bodyguards/chofers drove them to the Dupain-Cheng bakery to pick up Mar and Mari. While they were going to the airport Adrienne and Marinette were discussing something in a very low voice while the boys, who prefered to ignore what their girlfriends were planning, talked about all the things they could do in the beach, like surfing, snorkeling or paddle surf.

Some moments later, the cats and the bugs were in the airport waiting for their friends. Tue bees arrived moments later with their couples in a helicopter. Sabrina thanked Adrien and Adrienne for the invitation and Sebastian implied a thanks in a weird head gesture. Then, Nina and Alya arrived with their hands pretty empty, but minutes later Nino and Alen appeared carrying a lot of luggage and excusing themselves for being late explaining that some ladies left them to find a parking slot and carry all the luggage. Marin and Adrien laughed at that and helped them to carry some of the bags while Adrienne took the lead and guided them to the private jet.

After some remarks to the cats money and some teasing to the bugs for getting such catches, everybody entered to the plane and made themselves comfy in their seats. The flight wasn't particulary special and nothing happened, but most of them used their very comfortable seats to take a good nap (*cough cough* Mari). They had to make a couple of stops to make sure the plane had enough fuel, so the whole thing dured about 12 hours, but none of them was bored for a single minute. The plane landed around six pm and the group was greeted by the beautyful sight of crystaline water, white sand and a very lovely blue sky. There was a gentle breeze that brought the smell of seawater and palm trees, making the young adults feel as if they we're in the paradise.

They arrived to the summer house that was built there and everybody let their things at the reception, since they still had to organize themselves, make plans and last, but certainly not least, they had to decide how and where would they sleep. It had just recently came to them that they didn't know how were they going to be divided to sleep or if it would even be a necessity for them to divide. But the cats looked at eachother with a particulary mischievous Chesire-like grin.

"It's a pity isn't it brother?" said Adrienne after faking a phone call.

"It certainly is sister, what are we possibly going to do?" agreed Adrien grinning.

"What happens?" asked Marinette suspicious.

"Ah princess, you see there is a problem with the rooms" said Adrien dramatically.

"What happens with the rooms?" asked Marin already predicting the outcome.

"There only are six rooms unoccupied by the staff. What are we going to do?" said Adrienne.

Everybody looked at each other, flustering as they understood exactly what the models were implying. Marin, however was a bit calm about everything. "We all know what you two are trying to say and I'm pretty sure how we're going to organize the rooms, so how about we get ourselves installed in the rooms and then we meet here" he said.

"As expected of my Lord, so cool, calm and collected" joked Adrien.

"I think it's a great idea sweetheart" said Adrien. Suddenly she grinned. "Ah, but please be careful, all the rooms are insonoritzated and if you fall or get hurt we couldn't hear you even if you were screamingat the top of your lungs" everybody, including Marin, instantly blushed, getting the message.

They split up and were guided to their respective rooms by the staff, who couldn't help but all smile at the sight of the happy group. Adrien, with a very Chat like demaneour, offered to carry some of Marinette's luggage, flexing to prove his point just like he had done all those years ago when Devillustrator had attacked. Mari giggled, amused by her silly cat, and booped his nose, reminding him that she was strong enough to carry her bags and had spare strength to carry him too. Adrien smiled lovestruck by his amazing girlfriend. He really loved teasing her and seeing her blush, stutter or mumble, but he couldn't helpto fall more in love with her each time she returned his teasing or made a move on him.

They entered their room and discovered that, aside from being huge and well equiped, they had a couple sized bed and two normal beds, so the option to share a bed orsleep separatedly was purely for them to make. Flustered, the young model and his designer began to unpack their things and place their clothes in the two separate closets. Marinette sended a text to her parents to reassure that they had arrived safe and sound just in case Marin hadn't already done it.

After gathering again, the miraculous gang (plus the Raincomprix) went to explore the island. It wasn't really big, just around 12 hectares, but there was a small lake in the center of the island, so it wasn't that much of land. They observed the sunset in the beach, watching the sun dissapear as if it was engulfed by the sea. Then, they returned to the summer house and had dinner before returning to their respective rooms.

Honestly speaking, Adrien would never even think of doing to Mari anything she didn't wanted him to do, the whooe tuing about the rooms was just a bit of teasing, but he had tor ecognise that, despite how tired he was, he wouldn't mind to stay awake for a bit if it meant snuggling with his lady and kissing her. But that would only happened if she ever asked for it, so Adrien simply sighed and changed to his pajama while Mari changed in the bathroom. It has to be said, that because of the weather and the constat corporal heat produced by his body, his pajama consisted only of his pijama shorts, which he feared that would scare Mari or misunderstand it for him wanting to do something.

Unbeknownst to him, Marinette was regretting hearing to Alya as she was undressing her self before putting on her pajama, which coincidentally was a pair of lime green loose pajama pants with black paw prints and a very big black jumper with an acid green paw print on the front and two cat ears on the hoodie. She was sure Adrien would be uncomfortable with it and she was going to kill Alya for it, but then she went out of the bathroom and saw Adrien's bare back, with all the muscles he had gained over the years of superheroing, and her face turned crimson red.

"A-Adrien? Are you g-going to sleep l-l-like that?" said Marinette nervous.

"I'm sorry princess, but this cat is too hot to put on a shirt" said Adrien half teasingly.

Marinette suddenly felt less sorry for him and gained some confidence. "Is that so kitty? Why don't you turn around with your eyes closed?" asked Mari.

He did as she said and grinned. "Like what you see Bugaboo?"

"Oh totally~" said Mari. "Why don't you see mine and see if you like it?" said as sue put on the hoodie.

"But m'Lady everything you wea-" begun Adrien but stopped when he saw her, immediately blushing.

"Like what you see Hot Stuff?" teased Mari as she scratched under his chin, melting him into pleasure.

"A lot" said Adrien with a dreamy voice as he couldn't take his eyes of her.

"Good, because this bug is sleepy and will soon cover in the bed sheets, so enjoy whioe you can~"

"Wait Mari" said Adrien snapping out of his dreams. "I'll take one of the mini beds, so take the biggest bed".

"No way, this is your summer house and you won't sleep on a worst bed than me" replied the designer.

"Then how about we take turns for it? You sleep there today, I'll do it tomorrow" said Adrien.

"Hmm... Okay, just for today because I'm too tired to discuss about it" said Mari and she slipped into the bed and fell asleep almost instantly, ingoring how Adrien smiled as he couldn't take his gaze off her.

The next morning, Adrien woke up exactly as he had fallen asleep just four hours ago: laying on his left side (which he could no longer feel) and facing Marinette. He hadn't slept much due to the high temperatures, but he was able to at least dream all night long with a possible future in which he could sleep all night long with Mari, hugging her and waking up with her (preferably with her kiss, but she would probably sleep far more than he). When he woke up, Mari had kicked off the blanket and she was spreading her arms and legs on the bed, her hair was a mess and it was going out of her hoodie, but Adrien thought how cute she was with that adorable face and that messy hair of her.

She woke up and, still half asleep, stared at Adrien for a long time, until she finally acknowledged his presence (and his shirtlessness) and blushed as she rushed to fix her hair, giving him a sheepy and shy smile. Adrien laughed at that and went to her bed to hug her and give her a kiss on the cheek, making her blush turn from a light pink to a crimson red. She gently punched him and told him to dress up to go and meet the others.

Surprisingly thought, they were the first to woke up, which made the super duo burst into laugh and then blush as they realized why could have their friends done last night to make them sleep more than Marinette, which made them blush once again and feel embarrassed. However, Nino came later complaining about how Alya kicks and punches in her sleep as he caressed his leftside and his left cheek. The bees and their lovers came few minutes later, not precisely in a lovey-dovey mood, but acting quite shy. Then Adrienne came and begged Marinette to go to help her waking Marin. Once Marin came, Nina appeared with a somewhat annoyed expression and Alen followed her asking for forgiveness. Apparently, Alen hugs in his sleep and he doesn't precisely let's go which, as Nina said, it was sweet but also claustrophobic.

Once Alya woke up and appologised to Nino, the gang went to have breakfast and then to prepare themselves for the day. The girls decided to go to the beach to sunbath and the boys decided to go fishing at the lake, making a competition to see who was the one to catch the biggest fish. Hours later, after not having caught even a single fish, they decided to put on the swimsuit and go to the beach with the girls. When they got to the beach Nino, Alen, Marin and Adrien were speechless. None of them could take their eyes off their beautyful girlfriends or stop blushing because of their bikinis and the girls surely knew, since all of them suddenly grinned.

Adrien went and occupied the chair next to Mari. Her bikini was ligh pink with white polka dots and it certainly brought up her skin tone. She looked sassier than usual due to her sunglasses and also the mischievous green she had since Adrien appeared. When he sat down, Marinette turned her head and looked at Adrien for a short time, inspecting her swimming trunks and his blue Hawaiian shirt.

"Looking good Hot Stuff" said Marinette teasingly.

"Thanks, y-you too" said Adrien a bit nervous.

"Do you like my looks?" said the designer as she smiled smugly.

"Q-Quite a lot" answered the model.

"Good Kitten" said Marinette and scratched him under his chin.

"Crap, this woman is going to be the death of me" thought Adrien as he gulped and blushed.

"You have it bad kid" whispered Plagg from inside Adrien's shirt.

"Shut up" replied Adrien blushing.

"Well then minou, will my brave knight swim for a bit with his lady?" said Mari as she put down her sunglasses and stood up.

"It will be my honor Princess" said Adrien bowing.

"Let's race then kitty-cat, the winner can give a single order to the loser" said Mari winking as she began to run.

"Oh it's on Maribug" said Adrien as he chased her.


	31. Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette have been married for a year when they have a little surprise coming to improve their lifes.

"Dude, you've gotta calm down" said Nino putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But what if something goes wrong Nino? I wouldn't know what to do!" said Adrien as he began once more to walk up and down in the hall.

"Man, you seriously need to chill" said Alen. "The same goes for you Mar".

"I've never been an uncle before! I don't know what to do! It's not my fault!" said Marin.

"Good grief, get a hold you two!" said Cleón. "Thank kwamis that the girls aren't here because you're being ridiculous, seriously ridiculous".

"Says the one who spent nine hours yesterday to research about babies" pointed Sebastián. "You can't precisely tell them that Honey".

"Oh but I agree with our so loved Honey bun" said Alen teasing the newly wed couple.

"Shut it Césaire, you still haven't told us what does the fox say" replied Cleón.

"Everybody, please, let's calm down a bit" said Nino trying calm the rest.

"But I can't be there for her! I'm her brother for Tekke's sake!" said Marin.

"And I'm her husband! You can't be there if I'm not!" replied Adrien.

"Does anyone remember that she specifically told us, the boys, to leave the room?" pointed Sebastián.

"But what if something happens to her? Or to the baby? Or worse!" panicked the former model.

"The girls are with her, don't worry about that" remembered him Nino.

"But why can the kwamis be there but not us? Some of them are also boys!" complained Marin as he realized that fact.

"They are also all powerful beings with some milenias of experience" pointed Alen.

"Bro, Mar-man, you two have to chill down a bit seriously" said Nino.

"Easy to say when it's not your wife who is about to give birth! What if she has already given birth?! I can't stand this uncertainity!" said Adrien freaking out.

"Calm down tiger, she is giving birth right now" said Plagg as he and the other male kwamis phased through the door.

"How is she? Is she doing well?" asked Adrien worried.

"Yes, I can feel that she and the baby are perfectly fine. Well, apart from the pain of giving birth, everything is good" informed Pellet.

"Why are you here now little dudes?" asked Nino.

"Marinette asked us to leave the room as well. She seemed worried that you would probably cause a ruckus" explained Wayzz.

"Wait, where's Tekke?" asked Marin.

"He's inside, Marinette asked him to stay. Probably because he's the kwami of creation. Maybe because ladybugs are supposed to represent good luck" said Plague as she phased through the door.

"Is that why you're here?" asked Cleón.

"Nah, I was done with the drama" said Plague nonchallantly.

"Then you probably won't like it here either. I didn't knew they were such drama queens" said Trixx laughing.

"We're not that bad" complained the boys.

"Ugh, foxy's right, I'm leaving" said Plague and phased again through the door.

The hall fell into silence. Adrien and Mari had already been married for a whole year now, and that baby was like a treasure for them. Despite how unusual was to be an only child, they weren't expecting twins like it was normal, but they were very happy and excieted to the new addition to the family. And let's face it, their friends and siblings were also excited for the baby. They already had like twenty babysitting offers and Adrienne was likely to stole their child in a regular basis. Eventhough, noone knew the gender of the baby as the couple had decided it to be a surprise for eveyone, including themselves. Though, the kwamis were awfully close to Mari's belly and they probably had phased at least once to see the baby.

With each minute that passed, the boys grew more nervous in the silent hall. The kwamis, used to expierence this kind of things, were smiling at the sight of their distressed holders, who were no longer the young teenagers they had first met, but they sometimes still acted like they were fifteen again, specially when they all were together like this. But they couldn't help it, after all, even the kwamis acted as if they hadn't changed after all those millenias when they were together.

Some minutes laters, the doctors finally came out of the room with a gentle smile on their faces, as if they had just seen something precious. They told the boys that they had to wait a bit more until the nurses finished cleaning and checking up the baby before they were told to enter, but the kwamis entered the room regardless, filled with curiosity. Minutes later, the nurses came, told the boys that they could enter and warned them not to stress the baby or Mari too much. Once the nurses were gone, the boys looked at each other nervously and entered the room.

"Hello" said Adrien awkwardly as he knocked on the door.

"Come in sunshine, you have to see this cute, adorable, precious little cinnamom roll" said Alya as she opened the door.

Inside the room, the girls were surrounding Mari and oogling and fawning over the baby Mari was holding in her arms. Marinette looked a bit tired, but aside from that, she looked as radiant and beautyful as always. The boys quietly approached to get a better view of the baby and Adrien sat in a chair next to Mari, smiling as he finally accepted the fact that he was now a parent. He leaned and kiss Marinette's forehead, gazing at her and their baby with a lovefull gaze.

"Hey there Buggaboo. Are you alright?" asked Adrien now calmer than before.

"Everything's okay mon minou. Do you want to know your kitty?" asked MRinette as she passed the baby to him.

Adrien held the baby carefully, as if it was made of glass. "Wow... This is..."

"Miraculous. Isn't it Chaton?" said Marinette with a smile.

"Yeah" said Adrien, not looking away from the baby.

"Congrats man, you're officially a father. Now you can make dad jokes for real" teased Alen.

"Please don't encourage him" begged Marin. "He's been doing them for years already" said the bugboy, making everybody laugh.

"Now I need to know. Is it a boy, or a girl?" asked Cleón.

"It's a boy" answered Nina. "The most precious boy I've evere seen".

"Have you thought a name for him already?" asked Nino.

"I could very much answer that one" said Alya with pride.

"Mari has had the name since Lyceé, but I also love the name" said Adrien. "Isn't it, our little Hugo?"

"You realize how much are we going to spoil him right?" said Alya.

"I wouldn't expect anything else Alya" said Mari laughing.

"I'm going to bake him so many treats" said Adrienne.

"I'll make sure she doesn't end up overfeeding him" assured Marin.

"Very well, I think it's time now" said Chloe, getting curious looks. "It's time to let them some privacy and rest. They surely have to talk, or at least, open all the baby's presents".

" I totally forgot about those" said Adrien.

"We'll leave for today then, but tomorrow we're so going to kidnap little Hugo" said Nina.

Everybody left the room and Adrie looked at Mari smiling. She gave him a smile and told him to give her the baby and open the presents for their kitten. Their friends have been very thoughtful when choosing the presents. Most of them were things like baby bottles, plushies for the baby, baby toys, stuff they would need, ... But Adrien burst into laughs when he saw Nino's and Alya's present. They had given them a full set of cat-themed baby clothes, including a onesie that had a hoodie with cat ears in it. He laughed, thinking that indeed, Hugo was their kitten, their so loved kitty.


End file.
